It's a Twin Thing
by Kanika Meskhenet
Summary: Sei Tsukyoshii is sucked into going to Ouran as a favor to her brother and her best friend. Forced to dress as a boy, things soon complicate when she becomes indebted to the Host Club and has to join them to pay it off. KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, but I do own my own characters; the Tsukyoshii's, their staff and Kaniya.

This is my first Ouran story, so please be kind!

* * *

**It's A Twin Thing**

_Chapter 1_

"Sei? I'm home, where are you?" A boy, about 15 years of age with dark emerald green eyes called out as he entered the front door to the large mansion. He was of average height, about 5'6", and was quite slim, he had the body of an athlete, minus the bulging muscles that most athletes nowadays have. His hair was burgundy-red and short, coming roughly to his ears, and was spiked in the back while in the front his bangs came down at a slant, covering his right eye.

He glanced around confusedly while wondering where the staff was, usually when he or his sister got home there'd be several maids and butlers there at the door waiting to greet them. But today, there was no one in his line of sight. The boy shrugged it off, figuring Sei had given them the day off again or something of the sort, and started making his way up the winding staircase.

"Hey, Sei, this isn't fair, where are you?" He called again once he was on the second floor, where their bedrooms were.

His ears perked at the sound of something falling, which was promptly followed by a long string of curses. The 15 year old grinned and started down the hallway, knowing exactly where his sister was now, which should have been obvious from the beginning.

He made it to the last doorway on the hallway and silently peaked inside before opening the door further and stepping inside. The burgundy haired boy cocked his head with a playful smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the sight before him. On the floor was a huge mess of books and papers, and burried in the pile was the figure of a girl who seemed to be struggling to free herself from the mess. Sitting beside the pile was a red and black fox pawing at the burried figure.

"Stop staring like a moron and get your ass over here and help me, Sai!" She groaned from beneath the pile, raising her arm in the air for him to help her out, the fox jumped and scampered off out the door.

The boy named Sai laughed,"But you look so silly, Sei!" Nonetheless though, he complied to her command and helped her up before staring around at her room, more specifically, the mess that littered it. He couldn't even tell where the floor was anymore, it was so messy, Sai wondered what she had been doing before he arrived home to have caused such a mess.

Sei was identical to Sai in looks, though while he was still pretty skinny for a guy, she weighed much less, having a more feminine body than he did. Even her hair was as short as his but her bangs came down over her left eye rather than her right one. Though the length in her hair was due to a little accident involving one of her brother's friends and a practical joke gone wrong. But Sei wasn't complaining, her long hair had been too much of a hassle, shorter hair was so much easier to keep up with and take care of.

"How was your day, Sai-kun?" She asked, sitting back on her bed and cocking her head up at her twin.

He shrugged,"Pretty good, though Kaniya had me carrying all of her shopping bags, not fun."

Sei laughed,"Psh, maybe not for you, but I bet Kani-chan had a blast."

Sai rolled his eyes,"Yeah, she did." But then he smiled at the thought of his girlfriend,"And in the end, that's all that really mattered, making her happy."

"Haha, alrighty then lover-boy," Sei grinned,"You up to helping me clean this mess up?"

Sai's smile turned into a frown at the mention of cleaning,"Can't you just ask one of the maids to do it for you?"

She groaned at his whining,"No, of course not! If I did that then I'd have no idea where anything was, which is why we need to do it. Now, get your lazy ass in gear and help me, oniichan."

Sei was already off of her bed and on her knees, picking up the things she had previously knocked onto the floor before her twin had found her. The boy sighed and he too got on his knees and began to pick up his sister's mess.

* * *

It was two hours after they had both cleaned up the 15 year old girl's room, currently the two twins were relaxing on one of the couches in the livingroom with their eyes closed. The doorbell rang, startling them both from their light nap, making the two identical twins jump and fall off the couch. 

"Master Kaito-Sai and Mistress Nanami-Sei, Miss Kaniya is here to see you." They both looked up at the Maid, Yamina, who was the only person, aside from Kaniya, who could tell the two apart.

"We told you Yami-chan, call us Sei and Sai." The two said in unison to the woman who was in her late 30s.

Yamina was nearly 38 years old and stood roughly at 5'8", she had long chestnut colored hair which she kept up in a messy bun. Her eyes were a lovely hazel that held intelligence and kindness. The woman had been working for the Tsukyoshii's, Sei and Sai's family, for nearly 20 years and as soon as the twins had been born she was assigned to be their personal maid/nanny. Spending so much time with them, it was no wonder she came to know them for who they were separately and not for who they were together, the Tsukyoshii twins.

"Yes, yes, quite sorry Master Sai, Mis--"

"You can drop the Master and Mistress aswell, we're your friends, it's just Sei and Sai." Yet again they spoke in unison, an identical, mischievous smile on their faces.

"Haha, alright then, Miss Kaniya is waiting for the both of you in the foyer," Yamina smiled, at the twins who both waved a goodbye before leaving through the archway and out into the foyer where their friend (or for Sai, his girlfriend) was waiting.

"Kai-kun! Nana-chan!" The girl grinned, launching herself at the twins, knocking them both to the floor in a giant hug.

"Haha, Kani-chan, it's good to see you aswell, but could you please get off of us? I can't breath." Sei choked, out of the corner of her eye she noticed her brother turning an astounding shade of purple.

The girl grinned sheepishly and rolled off of the two, holding out her hands to help both of them up.

"Heh, sorry guys."

"No worries." Sei and Sai grinned.

Kaniya was a bit shorter than the twins, standing in around at 5'4" with long wavy blonde hair that came to her waist, but was currently pulled up into a low ponytail. Her eyes were a sparkling skyblue hue, you could always tell what she was thinking just by looking into her eyes.

"Ne, ne, Nana-chan, did Kai-kun tell you yet?" The blonde cocked her head cutely at the burgundy haired girl who inturn shot both her brother and Kaniya a questioning look.

"Tell me what?"

Kaito-Sai exchanged a look with Kaniya before sighing,"Well, I was going to wait until after dinner to tell--ask you, but I guess the cat's out of the bag."

If Nanami-Sei was confused before, she was completely and utterly confused now, but she waited patiently for her brother to explain what he meant to her.

"You remember I was supposed to go to Ouran with Kaniya, ya?" At her nod he continued,"Her father decided it wasn't ritzy enough or something, and decided to enroll her at Etoka Academy instead. When Kani told me this, naturally, I quickly enrolled myself there aswell so we could be together."

"So, what does all of this have to do with me?" Sei cocked a brow at the couple who exchanged looks once again.

"Well, you see, father had already gotten Ouran's school uniform for me, and there's no way to return it, so I was wondering..." He trailed off, biting his lip, at seeing he clearly wasn't going to finish what he was saying, Kaniya took the initiative and continued for him.

"He, well, actually, both me and Kaito were wondering if you could maybe transfer to Ouran and go in his place. Of course, it's too late to exchange the uniform, so you'd kind of have to pose," She stopped.

Sei had a sneaking suspicion of what Kaniya was going to say before she had stopped, but was hoping that what she was thinking was wrong.

"Pose as _what_?"

"A boy." Kaniya said it as if crossdressing as the opposite gender weren't that big of a deal, as if it were an everyday thing to do.

"A _what_?" Sei couldn't help but to stare at the two before her, thinking she had misheard Kaniya.

"Oh come on Sei-chan, it reallly shouldn't be that hard to do, with the way you look." Sai started, but at seeing his sister's murderous glare he immediately spat out,"W-w-what I mean is that, with your hair so short, and your face and body type and all that, it really shouldn't be much of a problem for you to pose as a boy."

Nanami-Sei narrowed her eyes,"What's wrong with my face and body? You saying I look manly?"

Kaniya took a step back from Sai, who was now backed up against a wall with his arms crossed defensively infront of him.

"N-N-no! That's not it at all, what I meant was that y-you don't have much, ah, you know."

The emerald eyed girl raised a brow at him,"No, I don't know, please, elaborate."

He gulped,"You know, chest area, it's pretty non-existent as it is, so it should be no problem. And as for your face, I'm not saying it's manly either! What I meant to say about that is that while it is cute and feminine it's not overly feminine, it's mature and defined, you know?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Nana-chan makes a very pretty girl, and at the same time would make a very cute boy." The blonde girl smiled.

"Please Nana-chan/Sei-chan, would you do this for us?" Kaniya and Sai both pleaded, giving her their rendition of the puppy-dog eyes, which is always deadly effective. Sei tried closing her eyes to avoid giving into the dreaded puppy-eyes, but it was too late.

"Please?" Kaniya and Sai were now both on their knees infront of her, repeating 'please' over and over again.

"Why is this so important to you guys? It's not like going to a different school is going to mess with your time together, you two are together practically everyday." Sei crossed her arms over her chest, staring at them expectantly.

"That may be true, but there are days where we're not able to see eachother because of homework and my modeling career, which is why we wanted to be together at school. That way, no matter what, we'll beable to see eachother everyday at school, even if we can't afterwards." Kaniya said this as if it were the most obvious thing, the twins couldn't help but think she were so cute.

Sei sighed,"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but what if father finds out? He's going to be mad." She frowned at the thought.

"I'll take the blame and the punishment that goes with it." Sai spoke up immediately.

"And I'll tell him it was because of me aswell." Kaniya stood beside her boyfriend, Sei bit her lip.

"Alright, I'll do it, but you owe me big time."

"Yay! Thankyou so much Nana-chan!" Kaniya grinned and hugged Sei tightly.

"Thanks, Sei, you have no idea how happy this makes us." Sai smiled and hugged his sister aswell.

"Yeah, yeah." She looked up,"Ne,ne, when does school start?"

"Ouran starts next week, Etoka starts in two days." Her twin grinned, and she groaned. Sei really didn't want to be home by herself for nearly a week before her school started.

"Why can't school start the same day?" She questioned outloud.

Kaniya shrugged,"You know how the private academy's are."

"Yeah, well, I don't like it." Sei muttered annoyedly.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one, the Host Club will make an appearance next chapter I promise! In the meantime, please R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Welcome to chapter 2 of It's a Twin Thing! The Disclaimer still stands from Chapter 1, and from now on, if you want to read a Disclaimer then you can click back to the first chapter and find it there.

Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW and tell me if you like my story so far!

**

* * *

**

**It's A Twin Thing**

_Chapter 2_

_beeeepp beeeeppp bbeeeeeepp!!_

Sei groaned, turning over in her sleep to pound her fist down on the snooze button, but she missed and hit her desk, causing a seering pain to rush through her, making her yelp. Caring to her injured hand she now realized how much light was flooding into her room, knowing that it'd be impossible to get back to sleep.

_beeep beeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeep!_

Growling, the burgundy haired girl grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at the opposite wall, the device broke into several pieces upon impact with the hard surface, sending springs and coils flying into the air.

"Woopsie."

Her door flung open and standing there was her brother in his school uniform, which consisted of a white dress shirt with the letters EA in intricate and fancy blue stitching. He wore a blue tie aswell, which matched his trousers.

"How many alarm clocks have you been through this year? 10?" Sai was, without saying, amused.

"12." She corrected with a grin, causing her twin to roll his eyes.

"You need to be getting up, school starts in less than half an hour, don't want to be late for your first day, hm?" He laughed at his sister's irritated expression.

Instead of getting up like her brother had suggested, she pulled the blankets up and over her head, not wanting to get up. Sai sighed, muttering something about how childish she was being before he walked over to her bed and ripped the blankets from her grasp, throwing them onto the floor. His sister's body shivered lightly at the exposing coldness of the air, not having the comfort of her warm blankets anymore.

"Damnit Sai!" She groaned as he pulled her to her feet and shoved her new school uniform into her arms.

"Off to the shower with you, little sister." He pointed to her bathroom door, watching with an amused smirk as she shuffled indignantly towards it. Once she was inside she closed the door and locked it, only when he heard the shower starting did he leave her room to finish getting ready to go to his own school.

* * *

Sei stared at herself in the mirror after having taken her shower she had quickly dried off and put on her new school uniform, consisting of a blue blazer, black tie with purple stripes down the center, and black trousers.

Her hair was done the usual way, spiked in the back while her bangs in the front were combed over her left eye. She couldn't help but to stare at herself.

"Damnit, I look way too much like Sai, oh the curses of being an identical twin!" Sei said in an overly dramatic tone.

Checking the clock up on the bathroom wall she bit her lip, about ten minutes till school started. The emerald eyed girl darted down the stairs and into the kitchen where the cook was busy, as always, preparing something.

"Ah, Master Kaito, what would you like this morning?" The cook, Mr. Sagishiya, asked with a pleasant smile.

Sei bit back her laughter, although this was a common everyday thing for her, but today it didn't seem to offend her as it usually did. She guessed it was because being a boy was what she was going for, and she couldn't blame him for the mistake as she was wearing a boys uniform.

"Hm, I'll just have some toast, I really need to leave for school." She replied, he nodded and quickly made her some toast. Sei ate the first piece and then waved goodbye to Mr. Sagishiya, hopping out of the kitchen with her last piece of toast in her mouth as she tried to tie her shoe and make it out the door at the same time.

"Sei-sama? What on earth are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting to school?"

The burgundy haired teen turned around, only to come face to face with Yamina, who had a confused look on her face.

"Ne, ne, fhaf's egacfly vhere i'm foinf." The crossdressing girl said through mouth full of toast.

"Care to repeat that, Sei-sama?" Yamina was amused as the girl quickly scarfed down what was left of her toast and finished tying her shoe.

"I said, that's exactly where I'm going." She opened the door and waved without turning around,"See you later Yami-chan!" And then closed the door behind her as she ran down the driveway, towards the waiting limo.

"Where to, young master?" Mr. Yakiyu, the limo driver, asked. He was an elderly man, in his early 50s, with graying hair and kind light blue eyes. The twins always called him grandpa, as he acted as if he were their grandfather.

"Ouran High School." Was Sei's short reply before she settled in next to the window, watching as the scenary went flying by in a blur.

She couldn't believe how quickly they had gotten there, and she silently wished that the ride had been longer. Frowning, she stepped out of the car when Mr. Yakiyu opened her door for her and handed her her bookbag.

"Have a good day at school, Young Master." With his words lingering in the air, Sei vaguely recalled him getting into the limo and driving away, leaving her standing outfront of the school, Ouran. She bit her lip, it was HUGE! And she just knew she was going to get lost in it, how could she not?

Shouldering her bag she decided to start for the building that loomed infront of her. Sei let out a growl as she entered the building, clearly annoyed with herself for having ever agreed to coming here.

"Excuse me Miss, but could you point me in the direction of the front office?" She asked a girl with short black hair, who had been standing in the hallway.

The girl turned around and her eyes widened a bit, a blush painting itself over her cheeks as she stared up at Sei.

"I-I, right th-this way...!" Sei cocked a brow at the girl, wondering if she had a speech impediment or something, or perhaps she was overly shy towards newcomers? As the girl showed her the way, Sei noticed that every girl she passed would blush a little and turn around to start talking to their friends excitedly.

_Wow, gossipy bunch aren't they?_ She thought to herself with a grimace.

"H-here we are,...?" The girl was clearly searching for a name.

"Tsukyoshii, Sei." The burgundy haired girl answered,"Thankyou for showing me to the office."

"Y-you're welcome Sei-senpai!" Sei smiled at the girl, who blushed a deep shade of red before giggling and running off to join her giggling friends who had followed them.

_Wow, is this school full of giggly girls, or what?_ She mused to herself before opening the door to the front office.

She rested her finger below her chin in thought, glancing around the room before making her way over to one of the desks. Not seeing anyone behind it, or any means of getting someone's attention, she knocked on the wooden desk.

"Oh, who're you?" A woman chewing bubblegum and twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers walking out, holding a fashion magazine in her hand.

"Um, well, I'm a new student, Mrs..." Sei squinted her eyes to see what it said on the woman's nametag,"Mirk...awa...Mrs. Mirkawa."

The woman rolled her eyes and smacked her gum,"Name."

"Excuse me?" Sei couldn't quite understand the woman between her bubblegum chewing.

"What's your name." Mrs. Mirkawa was clearly annoyed, and she wasn't bothering to hide the fact from Sei, who inwardly scowled.

"Tsukyoshii Sei," She paused,"Nanami-Sei."

The woman looked up from her computer before staring back down at the screen, she clicked a few things and then pushed back on her rolling chair, stopping a few inches away from the desk that the printer was located on. Quickly, Mrs. Mirkawa grabbed the paper that was printing out of it and handed it to the burgundy haired girl before shooing her out of the office.

"Damn woman, how rude." Sei muttered to herself, glancing down at the paper which had her classroom printed on it.

"Class 1-A, hmm, now where would that be...?" She muttered to herself, glancing down at the paper and then back up at the signs above the doorways as she started walking through the hallways.

"Damnit, this ain't going to work." She bit her lip before turning towards a girl who was walking by,"Excuse me, could you please tell me where class 1-A is?"

The girl turned around and bit her lip, looking down with a blush on her face,"D-down that h-hallway, 3rd class on the left."

Sei cocked her head, looking in the direction the girl had pointed towards, before grinning and waving to the girl,"Thanks a lot, I'd really hate to be late on the first day, y'know?"

She nodded timidly before scampering off, leaving Sei confused at the girl's behavior, but the teen soon shrugged it off as she made her way towards her class.

As the emerald eyed girl got closer and closer to her destination, a knot started forming in the pit of her stomach, she was nervous. Biting her lip, she hesitated at the door, seemingly trying to decide whether she should knock or run away.

Before she could make a decision, the classroom door opened to reveal the teacher, staring at her expectantly.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Ah, um, yes. I'm a new student, Tsukyoshii Sei."

He paused and went over to his desk, searching through some papers before checking something on the computer. He smiled and nodded, motioning for her to come forward, which she did.

"Ah, Mr. Tsukyoshii, please introduce yourself to the class."

As she looked out at the class she noticed many girls staring at her with dreamy eyes, making her inwardly smile at the fact that her true gender was disguised so well. In the back she noticed 3 boys, two of them twins, and the other one very feminine looking, the three of them seemed to be chatting away. Or atleast, the twins were, while the brown haired feminine boy looked a bit miffed that they were bothering him while he was trying to pay attention.

"Well, I'm Tsukyoshii Sei and I don't know my way around the school very well, so if you see me in the halls looking highly confused then please steer me in the right direction. I just know I'm going to get myself lost in this place, it's so big." She grinned sheepishly, the girls giggled.

"Alright then Mr. Tsukyoshii, please take a seat in the back. There's a vacant seat right behind Mr. Fujioka."

At hearing his name, the feminine boy looked up, a confused look on his face, the ginger haired twins had been distracting him to the point where he hadn't been able to pay any attention to the teacher up front.

Sei nodded, making her way towards the back of the classroom where the empty seat behind the three boys she had previously been watching was. Taking her seat, she found that it was nearly impossible for her to pay attention to what the teacher was saying now, and her mind started to wander. She couldn't help it, all she could focus on was her brother, wondering what he was up to at that very moment in time.

Coming to Ouran had been a big change in the Tsukyoshii twins' life, they had never been away from eachother for this long, they had always gone to school together, ever since they were in preschool. But she couldn't deny her brother his time with Kaniya, and she most certainly didn't want to get in the way of the relationship he had with the blonde haired girl.

She was startled out of her reverie by the sound of the bell ringing, making her jump up a little, and when she did she noticed the feminine boy standing infront of her desk.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Fujioka-san?" She asked.

He nodded,"I'm Haruhi, I know how it is to be new to such a big school, so if you need any help getting around, please feel free to ask, Tsukyoshii-san."

Sei grinned,"Oh thankyou so much Haruhi-san! But please, call me Sei, and now that you mention it, I do need a little help, could you show me to the cafeteria?"

Haruhi smiled,"Your welcome, Sei-senpai, I usually eat lunch in the classroom, but I'd be more than happy to show you to the cafeteria."

"You eat lunch in here? But why?" She cocked her head.

Haruhi bit his lip,"It's nice and quiet in here, it gives me time to think."

Sei nodded in understandment,"Yeah, I know what you mean. You know what? I'm not really all that hungry, mind if I join you in here?"

Haruhi was taken a bit by surprise, but nodded,"Of course not, I'd love to have some company."

"Ah, thankyou, Haruhi-san." Sei sat back down in her seat,"So, what's this Host Club i've been hearing about?"

Haruhi swallowed the food that was in his mouth before replying,"Where'd you hear about that?"

"Some girls in the hallway were talking about going there after school, they asked me if I was going to be there, but I had no idea what they were talking about. Can you shed a little light on the situation?" Sei cocked her head a little.

"The Host Club is held in the 3rd Music Room and is a club where---" Haruhi had started explaining to Sei what the Host Club was, but was abruptly cut off by two voices from the doorway.

"Oi, Haruhi!" Sei looked up, it was the two ginger haired twins who were bothering Haruhi during class.

"Hm?" The brown haired boy looked up and rolled his eyes annoyedly as the twins came up and put their faces up against his. Sei stared at them with a cocked brow.

"Haruhi, who's this?"

Sei couldn't help but smile, the two twins reminded her a bit of herself and Sai when they spoke in unison to annoy their parents, or the staff.

"This is Tsukyoshii Sei, he's new here." Haruhi answered.

"Oh?" The two turned and exchanged grins with eachother.

"You are?" The burgundy haired girl asked.

"Kaoru---"

"---and Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Alright then, Kaoru and Hikaru, Haruhi here was just about to explain to me what this Host Club I've been hearing about all day is."

They smirked, grabbing Haruhi's arms and dragging him towards the door,"You'll just have to come and find out."

And the three boys left Sei there, her mouth slack jawed in annoyance towards the twins. She sighed,

* * *

The day had gone by excruciatingly slow, or atleast for Sei it had, her curiousity was getting the better of her and she couldn't wait to find out what this Host Club was all about and why all the girls had been talking about it all day.

Currently she was navigating her way through the building, searching for someone to ask directions from, as she had gotten herself lost again.

"Ah, Sei-senpai, are you lost?"

The emerald eyed girl whirled around to come face to face with a girl from her class, who had her head cocked a little.

_What was her name again?_

"Ah, heh, Miwako-san, yes I seem to have gotten myself lost again." Sei smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hm, where were you going?" She asked.

"Er, the 3rd Music Room."

Miwako squealed,"Really? You were on your way to the Host Club?"

Sei nodded slowly.

"I'm on my way there aswell, I can show you the way if you'd like, Sei-senpai." She blushed

Sei shrugged and stuck her hands in her pockets,"Lead the way, princess."

Miwako blushed an even deeper shade of red this time and stuttered out a 'follow me' and she led the way down the hallway and towards a large staircase. Once they were at the top Sei noticed double doors standing before them a sign hung above the doors saying '3rd Music Room'.

"Ah, thankyou Miwako-san."

"Your welcome, Sei-senpai." She smiled and blushed before entering the doorway and disappearing inside.

Sei hesitated outside the doorway,_heh, I seem to be doing a lot of that today._ Biting her lip she pushed open the doors, momentarily blinded by the bright light that came from within.

"What the hell?" She said silently to herself as she took in the scene before her.

A tall blonde boy with dazzling amethyst hued eyes appeared infront of her, Sei blinked in surprise as he took her hand, his face dangerously close to her's.

"What have we here? A little lost lamb?" He smiled at her,"Or perhaps you enjoy the company of other males?"

Sei pulled away,"Are you implying that I'm gay?"

"There's nothing wrong with being gay." He countered.

She sputtered,"I never said there was! But I personally, am not gay!"

He seemed a bit taken aback, but regained his princely composure and was once again close to her face,"Then what is a handsome boy like yourself doing at the Host Club?"

The burgundy haired teen once again pulled herself away from the blonde,"Yo, are you coming onto me? Because if you are, I don't play that, so back off. I just came here to see what all the fuss was about, Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi away before he could tell me what this place was."

"Haruhi? You know my daughter?" He asked.

"Your...daughter?" She started laughing,"You, sir, are crazy. I'll be seeing you." She turned around to leave but accidentally bumped into a pedistal with a very expensive looking teapot on it.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the teapot falling from the stand, Sei diving to catch it, the teapot hitting the marble floor and breaking into a million tiny shards. Time now seemed to be back to normal as the activities seemed to abruptly stop and all eyes were now on Sei.

"Damnit, first day and already I'm breaking stuff." She sighed,"This has got to be a new record for me."

Laughter was heard and she quickly turned around to find the culprits, it was the twins, who were grasping at their sides, about to double over from laughing so hard.

"What a shame, we were going to sell that teapot at the Host Club's next auction." A boy with tidy black hair, dark eyes and glasses stepped forward holding a clipboard,"I assume you'll beable to pay us back for it."

Sei cocked a brow,"Sure, how much could a teapot cost?"

"A hundred thousand dollars." He said simply.

Sei couldn't remember what happened next, all that she knew was that the world had suddenly gone dark. When she woke up she was laying on one of the couches in the 3rd Music Room, all seven of the men were nearby, the customers had apparently all left.

"Ne, what happened?" She asked as she slowly sat up, holding her aching head.

"You feinted." The twins said boredly, popping up behind her.

"I know that, um, did you say that teapot was $100,000?" Sei had hoped she had misheard, but the boy nodded.

"That shouldn't be much of a problem for you, your father is Tsukyoshii Hideki, a very wealthy man."

She groaned,"Yeah, like he'd give me any of his money, is there any alternative way I could help pay off what I owe you?"

"Oh! You're awake!" The blonde walked into the room and was over at her side in an instant,"I thought you'd never wake up!" He started bawling his eyes out on her shoulder, making her gently shove him off of her and onto the floor.

"Mother! He pushed me!"

"Mother?" Sei cocked her head,"Wait a minute, I never got any name's, aside from Haruhi and the twin's, who are you guys exactly?"

In an instant the blonde was back on his feet and over near the boy holding the clipboard,"Ohtori Kyouya, the 'Cool' type." Next he was over by the cute little blonde boy eating cake,"Haninozuka Mitsukuni ("You can call me Hunny! Want some cake?"), the 'Loli-shota' type" Then he was standing next to the tall silent boy with dark hair who was watching Hunny eat his cake,"Morinozuka Takashi, otherwise known as Mori, the 'wild' type." Now he was standing next to Haruhi,"You already know Fujioka Haruhi, the 'natural' type." He stared at the twins who yawned and waved a little at him,"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the 'Little-Devil' types."

Now he was sitting next to her and too close to her face for comfort,"And I am Suoh Tamaki, the 'prince' type."

She raised a brow at him,"Type?"

Kyouya stepped forward,"We take the strengths of each host and use it to please our customers."

"And you are?" Tamaki asked, leaning forward.

Sei was about to answer, but Kyouya spoke before she had the chance to,"Nanami-Sei Tsukyoshii, age 15, class 1-A. Father is Hideki Tsukyoshii, CEO of Tsukyoshii Enterprises, one of the largest technology companies in the world. Mother is Sayu Tsukyoshii who runs a large zoo and animal health corporation. Has a br--"

"Whoa, creepy much?" She interrupted him with a scared look on her face.

"So, what do you propose, _tono_?" The twins asked, resting their chins in their hands boredly.

"Well, Sei's obviously a good looking guy," Tamaki stroked his chin, pulling Sei to her feet and circling her like a hawk would it's prey,"We could make him a host, he'd certainly beable to get enough customers to pay off his debt."

He snapped his fingers,"I've got it! You'll now be known as the Curious Rebel!" Tamaki struck a pose and all Sei could do was stare blankly at him.

"The...Curious...Rebel? I may be curious, but do I look rebellious to you?!" She snapped, her eyes narrowed.

Tamaki jumped up and hid behind Kyouya, shuddering,"Mother! Our son yelled at me! He's rebelling against us!"

Sei straightened herself, and cocked a brow before bursting out into laughter,"You guys are crazy!"

"Oi, _tono_, do you think it's a good idea? Letting this guy into the Host Club?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, appearing at Sei's side in an instant, staring her up and down.

"Of course it is!" The blonde haired prince grinned.

"Ne,ne, Nana-chan!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the cute voice of Hunny, who was eating a rather large piece of chocolate cake.

"Eh, Nana-chan?" She cocked her head, this kid reminded her so much of Kaniya, with his cute nicknames and his upbeat child-like spirit.

"Hai!" He grinned, hugging his Usa-chan close to him,"Want some cake, Nana-chan?"

"Eh, no thanks, Hunny-senpai." She smiled at the smaller, but older boy.

The twins smirked,"Nanami,Nanami,Nanami!" They chanted while dancing around her.

"Don't call me that! You call me Sei like everyone else!" She snapped.

"Nanami's a very girly name, don't you think Kaoru?" Hikaru grinned.

"Oh it is, Hikaru, though Nanami-chan is rather feminine." Kaoru supplied and the two started up their chanting once again.

"Damnit, you two!" Sei started chasing them around the room, threatening them and letting out long strings of curses.

"Mother! Our son is using foul language!" Tamaki cried to Kyouya who merely raised his brow, watching the twins laugh as they tried to escape from Sei.

Just then the sound of music caught everyone's attention, Sei stopped in mid-chase, and the twins stopped aswell, annoyed that she had stopped chasing them.

_SO 1.2.3.4 hitotsu zutsu  
1.2 STEP you sou yatte  
kimi no koto o shitte ikitai no_

_1.2.3.4 hitotsu zutsu  
1.2 STEP you sou yatte  
mou dare ni mo tomerarenaku natte'ku_

Sei quickly fished through her pockets until she found her cellphone which was silver and blue, flipping it open the ringtone immediately stopped.

"Hello? Eh, ah, yeah, sorry I got a little held up in school. Yeah, I'll be there. What? No, that's not necessary. Yeah, fine, tell him I'll be home soon." She hung up and sighed, pocketing her cellphone once again.

"Meet us here tomorrow immediately after school." Kyouya looked up from his laptop as she prepared to leave.

"Ah, yeah, alright. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." She waved as she left through the double doors.

* * *

Sei arrived home nearly 3 hours after school had let out, needless to say her brother had been worried sick about her. As soon as she walked through the door she was tackled to the ground by Sai and their pet fox.

"Oh Sei! I thought something horrible had happened to you! I thought I'd never see you ever again! Oh I was so foolish, sending you off to another school all by yourself! How could I? Bad, Sai, bad!" He slapped himself.

Sei rolled her eyes,"Honestly Sai, I'm good and I can take care of myself, stop being so annoying." She pushed him off of her and then picked up the fox, letting it lick her face,"Haha, Yasai, stop, stop, haha that tickles!"

Sai frowned,"Well, then where were you all this time? Why didn't you come right home after school?"

She sighed, cradling Yasai in her arms like a baby,"I was held up, oh and don't expect me to be home right after school for a long time, I'm, er, in a club now."

He cocked his head inquisitively at her,"What club?"

"The Host Club."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 3 of **_It's a Twin Thing_**! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter,** **I'm glad you guys like the story so much!  
So, without further adieu, here's chapter three! Please don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

**It's A Twin Thing**

_Chapter 3_

Sei stared at the food sitting on her plate infront of her, twirling the eggs and sausage around with her fork. It wasn't that the food wasn't good, infact it was absolutely delicious, the burgundy haired girl just didn't feel like eating. All she could think about was having to report back to the 3rd Music Room after school and please a bunch of girls.

"Hey, Sei, you alright? You look a little...er...upset?"

She looked up from mixing around her food on the plate and stared into her twin's curiously worried emerald eyes. Shrugging, Sei put her fork down next to her plate and shoved her food away from her a little.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not all that hungry." She got up and handed her plate back to the cook who frowned at seeing that she hadn't eaten a bit, just mixed all the food up.

Sai bit his lip, handing his finished plate to the cook aswell before running off to catch up with his twin sister. Once he had caught up to her he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him in an embrace, Sei didn't even try to pull away.

"Tell me the truth, what's wrong?" He pulled her away so that he could see her face, her eyes were narrowed at him.

"Sai-niichan, there's nothing wrong," She pulled away to grab her bookbag,"I promise. Seeya Sai!" Before he could say anything she was already running out the door to the waiting limo, leaving him in the doorway frowning at her retreating form.

Yasai sat next to the emerald eyed boy, looking up at him expectantly while rubbing his head against against Sai's pantleg. The boy looked down and cracked a smile, picking up the fox and carrying him off to the kitchen,"Come on, I'll get Mr. Sagashiya to make you your favorite dish." Yasai wiggled a little in the boy's arms and reached up to lick his face, clearly happy with Sai's suggestion.

* * *

Sei slipped into the classroom with only a few minutes to spare before the tardy bell rangand made her way to her seat in the back. She hitched her bookbag on the back of her chair before sitting down and laying her head on the desk. 

"Oi, _Nanami-chan!_"

She groaned and looked up to see that the twins were both standing infront of her desk, wearing identical grins.

"I told you, that's not my name." She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say _Nanami-chan_." They were both hanging off of eachother, bending over to look her in the eyes.

"Ne, Hikaru, he looks a little ill," Kaoru observed.

Hikaru put a finger to his chin and bent over to inspect Sei, he brought his face just inches away from her's. She blushed lightly, looking away stubbornly.

"I think you're right, Kaoru," Hikaru stood straight up once again before grabbing Kaoru and pulling him away from her,"Don't breath on us."

Sei clenched her fists underneath her desk,_I'm not sick, just highly annoyed._

"Haruhi!"

She looked up when the twins both called out the brown haired boy's name as he walked into the room, he gave a small wave and then took his seat. Haruhi turned around in his seat and cocked his head at Sei, giving her a worried look.

"Are you alright Sei-senpai?" He asked.

"Watch out Haruhi, don't let him breath on you!" Hikaru jumped infront of the boy

"Damnit Hikaru! I'm not sick!" She growled.

The three looked taken aback by her sudden outburst, especially the twins who both exchanged looks before turning around to whisper to eachother.

Sei and Haruhi both cocked a brow before the teacher came into the room and the brown haired boy turned around in his seat to face the board.

* * *

She stared at the double doors before her with uncertaintly, biting her lip before she pushed them open. Inside the room she saw 6 of the boys, Haruhi was apparently missing, but what made her take a doubletake was what they were wearing. Each of the club members were wearing Egyptian styled costumes, which all bared their chests and were adorned with golden jewelry. 

"Um, what the hell?" Was all she could say, staring wide-eyed at the 6 men.

"Ne,ne Nana-chan! How do I look?" Hunny asked, turning around so she could see his whole costume.

"Very cute, Hunny-senpai." She smiled at him and noticed that even his Usa-chan was adorned in egyptian jewelry.

"Oh, Sei! You're here!" Tamaki draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, and nobody said anything about having to wear costumes..." She trailed off as the twins grabbed her and pushed her into a room in the back that they were using as a dressing room.

"Your costume is on the chair next to the wall." They turned around to leave,"Have fun."

Sei stared at their retreating backs with an annoyed look on her face before she turned around and grabbed her costume, making her way to the stall at the far end of the room. She backed up into it and closed the door, taking off her shirt before turning around, her eyes widened at what she saw.

"H-H-Haruhi!?"

"Sei-senpai? I didn't know you were a girl."

Sei bit her lip to hold in her laughter,"How did I not figure it out before?"

Just then the door to the stall burst open and standing there looking panicked was the Host Club, who all blushed at seeing the two girls glaring at them while trying to cover themselves up.

"Out, perverts!" Sei growled, and closed the door in their faces.

Tamaki looked relieved and petrified at the same time, relieved that Haruhi hadn't been violated by the new boy, and petrified that the new boy turned out to be a girl aswell. Kyouya didn't seem too surprised as he had known about the whole thing from the beginning. Hunny and Mori didn't seem all that shocked either and went to eat more cake with their customers. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks once again and smirked.

"We'll discuss this after the customers leave, as for now, everyone go and tend to your respective customers." Kyouya shooed everyone out of the room.

Sei let out a breath once she heard the last set of footsteps leaving the room, before turning around to stare at herself in the mirror. Her and Haruhi were both wearing similiar Egyptian costumes, though, unlike the boys' their chests weren't exposed.

_Wait, then how'd they know what costume to give me?_ Sei asked herself confusedly.

"Kyouya must've known." Haruhi said to the girl who was trying to figure out how they could have known.

"What? Oh, stalker boy." She sighed,"I should've known."

Haruhi cocked her head and smiled,"Well, this is going to be an interesting year."

"Huh?" The burgundy haired girl looked up.

Haruhi shook her head,"Ah, nevermind. Come on, we've got customers to _entertain._"

Sei nodded and left the dressing room with Haruhi, entering the main room where she herself had 3 girls waiting for her. She was surprised that she already had customers as she had just started the whole Host thing that day, upon closer inspection she recognized one of the girls as the girl who had shown her the way to the office her first day.

* * *

Sei was amazed at how quickly time past while she was with her customers, and pretty soon she was bidding them goodbye as it was now time for the customers to leave. 

"Ne,ne, Nana-chan, you didn't tell us you were a girl." Hunny bounded up to Sei with a cute look on his face as he hugged his pink bunny, Usa-chan, close to him.

"Well, that would kind of defeat the purpose of fooling everyone into thinking I'm a boy, now wouldn't it?" She grinned, but then her face got serious,"You guys have to promise to keep my secret."

"Of course, your secret is safe with us, princess." Tamaki offered her a rose, which she declined by sweeping past him, making him pout and go in his corner.

"We'll keep your secret if you agree to keep Haruhi's." Kyouya said, Sei turned to stare at him.

"And why wouldn't I keep her's? I know that even if i wanted to blab her secret away to the whole school, I'd also be jeopardizing myself, because then she'd have reason to give me away aswell." Sei shrugged, giving the Host Club a knowing smile.

"Ne, Nanami-chan!" She cringed as the twins came up, standing beside her.

"Are you guys ever going to stop calling me that?" She asked exasperated, the twins exchanged looks before shaking their heads no.

Sei sighed,"What do you want?"

"For you to play a game with us!"

She tilted her head to the side slightly,"What game?"

The twins smirked at eachother,"The 'Which one is Hikaru' Game!"

Sei raised an eyebrow at them and laughed,"For serious?"

The twins shrugged,"Well, if you can't tell then..."

"Haha. No, no. Fine I'll play." She rested her finger under her chin, staring at the two twins,"Hikaru is on the right, Kaoru is on the left."

"Wrong!"

"No I'm not." She argued.

The twins stared at her, as did the rest of the Host Club before Haruhi came up to the four, giving Sei an incredulous look.

"How did you know who was who?" She asked the burgundy haired teen.

"Well, I've been observing all of you guys since I first came here yesterday, and I've come to the conclusion that Hikaru is, no offense or anything, but much more ruder and, ah, he doesn't really seem to think about what he says before he says it. Kaoru on the otherhand is more down to earth I suppose you could say, and alone he's more normal." Sei finished explaining, a thoughtful look on her face.

Haruhi grinned as she turned around to face the twins who had unreadable expressions, before they turned to eachother, a smile twitching at the corner of their mouths.

"Well done, Sei! What a wonderful display of observatory skills! You've only been here two days and already you've figured out which twin is which!" Tamaki embraced Sei in a tight hug,"What a wonderful daughter you are!"

She glared at him and pushed herself out of his hug,"You're not my father, so stop calling me your daughter."

Tamaki pouted before running over Kyouya, tears streaming down his princely face,"Mother! Our daughter's rebelling again!"

"I'm seventeen and already have two children, where has my youth gone?" The boy with glasses asked himself.

"So, uh, mother?" Sei grinned, standing beside Kyouya with a quirked eyebrow. He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose before staring down at her.

"Tamaki likes to overreact--"

Sei scoffed,"Well, no shit sherlock."

Kyouya ignored her comment before continuing,"As you have already seen, Tamaki likes to refer to the host club as his family, him being the father, you and Haruhi the daughters, and he likes to refer to me as the mother. Mother and Father also have to do with our positions within the club."

She stared out at the members of the Host Club, watching as Tamaki pestered Haruhi with his 'fatherly' affections and getting upset at the twins as they tried to drag her away.

"Tamaki's one crazy guy, but you can't help but to like him." Kyouya glanced up from his laptop as she said this, catching a small smile grace her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Haha, welcome to chapter 4! Thankyou animepup and darklord3535 for reviewing last chapter!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and please don't forget to review at the end! **

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxx

**It's A Twin Thing**

_Chapter 4_

"Miwako-chan, would you like some more tea?" Sei asked from her seat next to the girl with auburn hair tied up in low pigtails.

Sei had found, after a week and a half of being a Host, that it wasn't really as bad as she had first thought it would be. She got to sit around for a few hours after school, drinking tea and eating sweets while chatting with her classmates.

Miwako had, after the second day of Sei being a Host, switched over from Tamaki and had been designating the burgundy haired teen ever since. She blushed lightly and nodded,"I would love some, Sei-senpai."

The emerald eyed Host smiled genuinely before pouring some more tea into Miwako's cup, turning to the other two girls sitting at the table with them she asked,"Kaiya-chan, Takiya-chan, would you two lovely ladies care for some more tea aswell?"

Kaiya, a short second year girl with mid-length raven hair and dark sapphire eyes, shook her head politely. On the other hand, Takiya, who was a first year of average height and dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes smiled.

"Y-yes please, Senpai." A light blush graced Takiya's cheeks as Sei poured some tea into the blonde's cup.

Tamaki peered over at Sei and her customers from the top of the couch he and his designator were sharing.

"Tamaki-senpai, what're you doing?" The 2nd year girl, Linaya, asked with her head tilted to the side as she watched him eye the newest host.

He turned around,"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry princess." He placed his finger underneath her chin and pulled her close to him.

"Your beauty is too radiant, I was momentarily blinded by it."

"Tamaki-senpai..." She blushed and looked away, her knees buckling beneath her. The blonde prince couldn't help but to glance back over at Sei though, he was amazed at how well she performed as a Host.

"Do you like animals, Sei-senpai?" Kaiya asked, taking a bite from a cookie she was eating, staring intently at Sei, waiting for her to answer.

The emerald eyed girl smiled,"I do, my mother is the head of a large zoo and animal health care corporation. She often lets me accompany her to her zoos and help take care of the animals."

"Wow, really? Do you have a favorite animal, senpai?" Miwako asked.

"I love all animals, though emu's I'm a little iffy on, I had a bad experience with one a few years ago." Sei shuddered at the thought,"But, my favorite animal? Hm, I'm kind of partial to foxes, infact, I have a pet fox at home."

"A pet fox? Aren't foxes vicious though?" Takiya asked, looking a little scared.

"No,no, of course not. Foxes are like dogs." Kaiya supplied.

Sei grinned,"Naw, I wouldn't say foxes are vicious, not unless they have rabies or something, they're usually quite skiddish."

"Oi, Nanami-chan." The twins popped up on either side of Sei just as she was about to take a bite of her chocolate cake.

The three girls sitting with Sei blushed a little at the Hitachiin's sudden appearance, all wondering whether or not there was going to be a 'love scene' between the two brothers.

"Ne, what're you two doing here? Don't you have customers of your own to attend to?" The burgundy haired girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two.

"Just checking up---" Kaoru started

"---on our new toy." And Hikaru finished, both of them grinning.

"Eh, what?" Sei stared at the two confused.

Hikaru took her confusion to his advantage, popping a fork with some chocolate cake on it into her mouth. Sei nearly choked on the cake before swallowing it. A few cake crumbs were scattered on the side of her lip, Kaoru noticed and smirked, he took a napkin and wiped her mouth.

Tamaki held his breath as he watched the twins and Sei, just waiting for her to blow up at them and disrupt the club. The next thing that happened, no one expected, not even the twins.

Sei took two forks, one in each hand, and dipped them in cake before sticking them into both Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths. She smirked at the identical looks of surprise on the twin's faces. Every girl in the Host Club squealed excitedly at the display.

Annoyed with what she did, the Hitachiin brother's both stood up, turning to head back to their own table and customers, both trying to think up ways to get her back. Before they started walking though, Sei's voice was heard saying,"And I'm no one's toy."

Kyouya chuckled lightly from the couch he was occupying with two girls who had designated him, having seen the whole thing that went on with the twins and their newest host.

_Good to know she can hold her own against the twin's little pranks._ He thought with a smirk.

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxx

After all the customers had left the Host Club was found lounging on couches and chairs, relaxing after a long afternoon of hosting. Hunny continued to eat his cakes, Mori watching closely over his small cousin, Usa-chan tightly clutched in the small blonde's arms. Kyouya sat at a table, typing away at his laptop, figuring out the day's profits. Tamaki stood by Haruhi, trying to get her to open up and hug him, which didn't appear to be happening anytime soon. The twins were sitting in identical poses on the window seat, bored expressions on their faces.

Sei observed all of this from her position on the couch, her left leg hung over the side while her right one layed out straight on the sofa. Her right arm hung loosely over her stomach while her left one propped itself on the arm rest, supporting her head. Her eyes momentarily closed, she was tired beyond belief, but her limo hadn't arrived so she couldn't go home and take a nap yet.

"Ne,ne, Nana-chan!" Hunny bounced over to where Sei was laying, making the girl lazily open one eye to look at him, letting him know he had her attention.

"We should do something tomorrow!" He grinned, hugging Usa-chan,"A new cake shop opened up, maybe we could go and buy some cakes. I hope they have strawberry cake, I love strawberries. Maybe they could give me some extra strawberries on mine, with some whipped cream too. Oh, that sounds yummy! Hehe."

Sei couldn't help but smile,"I'd love to Hunny-senpai, but I can't."

He frowned a little,"Why not?"

"Well, tomorrow I have to do something during the day, something that I can't get out of. And then later on I have to go to my mom's newest zoo, it's opening in a few days and I have to stay there at our mansion on the property until it opens. You know, to make sure everything is going smoothly and all that." She explained.

Hunny put his finger to his chin,"I wanna go too!"

"Yes, a trip to the zoo would be fun, wouldn't it? Kyouya?" Tamaki perked up, looking over to his glasses wearing friend.

"I have no objections." The boy with dark hair replied.

"Then it's settled! We will accompany Sei to the zoo!" Tamaki laughed, Hunny cheered, the twins looked up with mild-interest, Kyouya and Mori's expressions were unreadable, Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed. In all this, everyone failed to notice Sei's blank expression as she wondered..._What the hell just happened?_


	5. Chapter 5

Waii! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Everything's been so hectic lately with school, that I just haven't found the time to update, but do not fret, I haven't forgotten about this story or anything, I promise!

I'd like to give a big thanks to last chapter's reviewers; **darklord3535 **and **animepup**

And **Darklord3535**- The animals are all in their respective enclosures in the zoo. It's just that the mansion is rather close to the zoo, which is why they could see a few of the animals pacing around and stuff. But everyone's still a safe distance away, xD!

So, without further adieu, here's the ever so awaited -cough- chapter 5!

* * *

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 5_

Sei stood in the kitchen of their mansion with her hands on her hips and a confused look on her face. She bit her lip, staring at her surroundings in thought, whirling around she stared suspiciously at her brother as he entered the room.

Sai couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at her,"What's that look for?"

She marched forward and pointed and accusing finger at him,"You took my milkshake, didn't you?"

He stumbled backwards a bit, laughing in amusement,"Are you kidding me? I can't stand chocolate milkshakes. Are you sure you didn't drink it?"

Sei rolled her eyes,"Niichan, I think I would remember if I had drunk it all. No, someone took it, and I will not leave this house until I find it!"

Mr. Sagishiya emerged from the kitchen doors, a cup in his hand,"Miss Sei, sorry for the delay, here's the chocolate milkshake you requested."

Sei turned around and took it from him, taking a sip before giving him a thumbs up. When she turned back around Sai was leaning up against the wall, smirking at her.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side.

"This doesn't have anything to do with your little shopping adventure later, does it?" He asked, grinning when he noticed her twitch a little.

"No, no, of course not! Why would you think that?" Her eyes shifted suspiciously from side to side.

The burgundy haired boy laughed,"Yes it is! You hate shopping and you know that there's no way in hell Kaniya's going to let you out of it!"

Sei frowned, taking another sip from her milkshake,"Yeah, okay, you got me."

The doorbell then rang and she shuddered while her brother laughed, pushing her out towards the front door. Kaniya bolted inside, kissing Sai before grabbing the other girl's hand and dragging her out the door, Sai waving them off with a smug grin on his face.

After spending several hours shopping with the blonde model Sei came back home with many bags of clothing. Once she was inside the door to her mansion she collapsed, her bags scattering across the wooden floors. Sai and several of the house staff came running to see what had happened, and when they saw her lying there they gasped.

"Sei-sama, are you alright?" One of the maids asked.

Sei grumbled something inaudible.

"Excuse me?"

"So, tired." She said, more clearly and everyone heaved a sigh and left, save for Sai.

"Haha, so how was shopping with Kaniya?" He noticed the bags on the floor,"I see you got some new outfits, hm?"

"Oh God, you have no idea what that girl put me through!" Sei stood up, checking the clock on the wall,"Damnit, we have to leave in a few minutes too."

Her brother glanced up at the clock aswell and then back towards his sister,"Oh that's right, we're going to mom's new zoo tonight, aren't we?"

She groaned,"Yeah, and we're not going to be alone either." Sei went upstairs, grabbing her shopping bags on her way up, deciding she better start packing.

The doorbell downstairs rang and immediately Sei's stomach dropped, she knew who it had to be and she wasn't very enthused about it either. Quickly, she finished packing, before running out into the hallway with her bag of clothing.

She passed by her brother on the way downstairs as he was coming out of his room with his own bag, he stared at her questioningly. Sei motioned for him to follow.

"Sei, Sai! You've got visitors!" Yamina's voice was heard calling to the twins from downstairs.

Sai grabbed his sister's arm, making her turn around,"_What _visitors?"

She frowned,"Did you not hear me earlier when I told you we wouldn't be alone at the Zoo Mansion?"

"Well, I thought you were talking about the maids..." He sighed,"Who are they?"

"Some friends from school." Sei turned back around, hopping off the last two steps, dragging Sai with her as they were still holding hands.

"Nana-chan!" Hunny ran forward happily, that is, until he spotted Sai, and stopped in mid-run, cocking his head,"Nana-chan didn't tell us she had a brother."

The rest of the Host Club turned around, their mouths falling open at the sight of the two twins, well, everyone except Kyouya and Mori that is. Hikaru and Kaoru both cocked their heads to the side, slinking over to Sei, and slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you wearing, Nanami-chan?" Hikaru asked, smirking, ignoring Sai's glare.

Sei looked down at herself, she was wearing a white sleeve-less dress-shirt and a light blue and white plaid miniskirt. Biting her lip before looking back up to the Hitachiin twins,"Er...clothes?"

"I wasn't aware that my daughter was a twin herself!" Tamaki was now in Sei and Sai's faces, inspecting them before clapping his hands together like an excited child,"Welcome to the family, son!"

"You wear skirts?" Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"Mmhmm, well, it's not like I had a choice in the matter." She had been forced out of her own clothing by Kaniya earlier, who had made her put on her current outfit. When she had gotten home she had been too tired to remember what she was wearing, and now it was too late to change.

"Um, son?" Sai backed away from the blonde prince, giving his sister a confused look.

"Yeah, uh, he tends to refer to the Host Club as his family, him being the father, Kyouya,"She turned and pointed in the direction of the bespeckled boy,"is the mother, and then me and Haruhi are the daughters."

Sai laughed,"Wow, he's one seriously crazed up frootloop, ain't he?"

When Sei nodded Tamaki cried out,"How could you daughter?" and proceeded to curl in a little ball in the corner to cultivate mushrooms.

"Tamaki-senpai, it's rude to grow mushrooms in someone else's house." Haruhi reprimanded.

Tamaki's head hung even lower at hearing Haruhi's scold, the other members of the Host Club either shook their heads or completely ignored the Host King altogether.

Hikaru and Kaoru both glanced over their shoulders at their new toy's twin brother, then back at Sei, frowning. She noticed and frowned herself.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"We're hurt that you never told us you had a twin." They both said in unison, turning to eachother and pretending to cry in eachother's arms.

Sai and Sei both glanced at eachother before raising an eyebrow at the Hitachiin twins.

The burgundy haired girl smirked,"You never asked."

"Alright everyone, I think we should head off if we want to be there before dark." Sai voiced, grabbing his sister's hand as they made for the door, the Host Club following close behind them.

"Have fun Sai and Sei." Yamina called from the stairwell, waving them off with a smile plastered on her face.

The two Tsukyoshii twins groaned in unison and waved without turning around to face her, they were both thinking the same thing _This is going to be a disaster!_

"Ne,ne, Nana-chan!"

Sei looked over to her left to see Hunny perched on his taller cousin's shoulders, a bright smile on his face as he held his Usa-chan protectively in his arms.

"Hm?" She cocked her head slightly.

"Is everyone going to fit in one limo?" He asked her.

Sai and Sei both looked at eachother before laughing,"Of course, of course!" She answered him with a grin and the little blonde boy seemed satisfied with her answer.

The group of nine made it to the waiting limo outside and all piled in, the Tsukyoshii twins being the last to get in. Before the burgundy haired girl closed the door she squeaked, startling everyone to turn their attention to her.

"What?" Sai gave her a funny look.

"We forgot someone!" She bolted out of the limo and up to the mansion, leaving a curious and shocked Host Club back in the limo. All eyes turned to Sai expectantly, searching for an answer to what she was talking about.

"Be patient, you'll see what she's talking about." He answered their unspoken question, but his answer didn't settle their curiousity.

The emerald eyed fifteen year old girl came back momentarily, a red and black fuzzy creature in her arms. She scooted back into her seat and closed the limo door, her back up against the plush seat and her eyes closed for a moment before she opened them. Staring back at her were the eyes of every member of the Host Club, their heads all cocked a bit curiously, except for Kyouya who raised an eyebrow at her.

"...What?" Sei asked cautiously, eyeing them all.

The red and black fuzzball uncurled itself and sat up straight in her lap and yawned, Hunny squealed with excitement and scooted closer to the burgundy haired girl. The fox stared at him inquisitively before looking up at Sei and cocking his head.

"Is that a fox?" Tamaki asked increduously.

"Yeah, his name's Yasai." Sai answered as the fox layed down so he was halfway on Sei's lap and halfway on his lap.

"Kawaii desu!" Hunny grinned, hugging his Usa-chan too himself tightly,"Nana-chan is lucky!"

Sei tilted her head a little and turned to look at her brother, they both exchanged smiles before glancing down at Yasai, who was now fast asleep in their laps.

"I just realized," Hikaru said and everyone turned to hear him out,"that Nanami-chan is very rude!"

"You're right Hikaru, she never introduced us to her brother! How thoughtless and rude can she be?" Kaoru continued.

Sei growled and was about to reply when Kyouya spoke up,"You're completely right."

"What?" She squeaked,"Fine, fine. Guys, this is my brother Sai, Sai this is the guys. There, happy?"

Sai frowned,"I'm not."

Hikaru and Kaoru both exchanged smirks before resting their chins in their palms, watching the two Tsukyoshii twins.

The burgundy haired, emerald eyed girl sighed in exasperation and hissed out a,"_What_?"

He shrugged,"I still don't know their names."

She rolled her eyes,"Alright, alright. Like I said before, the one with the glasses is Ohtori Kyouya, beside him, the overly dramatic blonde is Suoh Tamaki. The tall quiet guy is Morinozuka Takashi, Mori for short." Sei saw that her brother was paying close attention to the introductions so she continued,"The cute little blonde boy with the stuffed bunny is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Hunny for short. The brown haired boy next to the twins is Fujioka Haruhi, and last but least--"

"You mean last but _not _least, right?" Sai corrected.

"No. As I was saying, last but least---"

"How rude!"

"Completely! This is what I was telling you about."

"Damnit, will you guys let me finish?" Sei growled at the Hitachiin twins.

"Such foul language for a lady." Kaoru scolded, wagging his finger a little at her.

"Oh, Nanami-chan may look like a lady, but she's not even close." Hikaru whispered loudly to his brother.

Sei was now seething with anger, steam could practically be seen shooting out of her ears, but she bit her tongue to keep herself in check. Sai couldn't help but to feel a bit proud of the fact that she didn't lunge at the ginger-haired twins and dismember them.

"The annoying little idgits over there are the Hitachiin twins, on the left is Kaoru and on the right is Hikaru." She pointed a thumb indignantly at the two identical boys who were now staring boredly out the window, upset that she had spoiled their fun by not coming over to their side of the limo.

The burgundy haired boy smirked,"See? Now, was that so hard?"

His twin sister glared at him before turning to stare out the window, her forehead against the cool glass surface.

About an hour and a half into the ride the ginger-haired twins glanced over at Sei, not even trying to mask their boredom. Sai noticed them staring and sent them a curious look, before turning his gaze over to his sister, who seemed to have dozed off against the window some time ago.

_Oh no, this can't end well._ He thought to himself as Hikaru and Kaoru both got up and sat on her side, making Sai move to the other side of the limo where they had previously been sitting. Yasai seemed displeased with the sudden move, jumping onto the floor and curling up on the empty seat beside Hunny. The small blonde boy smiled enthusiastically and started petting the fox, who seemed very pleased with the attention.

"Oi, Nanami-chan, we're bored!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled in her ear, making the girl jump out of her skin and hit her head on the ceiling of the limo.

"Itai!" She whined, clutching at her throbbing head before narrowing her eyes at the two identical boys who were sitting next to her.

"What do you want?" She said through gritted teeth.

"We're bored, entertain us." They said lazily.

"What do I look like? A tap-dancing monkey? Entertain yourselves."

Kyouya smirked at her reply as he continued to type away at his laptop, occassionally glancing up over his glasses at the three across from him.

Haruhi merely shook her head, a little annoyed with her fellow freshman's behavior, _Why can't they be a little more mature?_ She asked herself silently, trying to tune out their loud voices.

"Well, I never!" Hikaru seemed a little taken aback.

"How rude!" Kaoru concluded, turning to his brother,"Some hostess she is."

"I never agreed to this whole field trip, you guys are the ones who invited yourselves, if that's not rude then I don't know what is." She shot back,"So, in my book, I owe you nothing, if you're bored you'll have to entertain yourselves because that's not my job."

Hikaru and Kaoru both frowned a little, before the younger of the two Hitachiin twins moved so that he was on her right, while his brother was on her left. Sei groaned a little, not at all pleased with how close to two of them were to her now.

_Oh kill me now!_

"Is that so? Well then, I suppose we'll just---" Hikaru started.

"---have to take your advice and entertain ourselves." Kaoru finished with a smirk that mirrored his brother's as they both slung their arms around her shoulders and rubbed their cheeks up against her's.

Sai couldn't help but chuckle a little, normally he'd have gone into protective older brother mode and have kicked their asses for being that close to his sister, but he had to admit that this was amusing to watch. _Haha, sorry Sei, you're on your own for this one._

"What do you think you're doing?" She eyed them.

"Entertaining ourselves, like you told us too." They answered in unison.

"..."

Kaoru poked her side and she squeaked, her eyes widened a little and she quickly covered her mouth. The two ginger-haired twins exchanged grins at her reaction and began poking her in the side over and over again, receiving the same reaction.

"Nanami-chan, I didn't know that---"

"---you were ticklish!"

She tried to shove them both away, but despite their slim stature, they were much stronger than she was, and way more persistent. Sei continued to laugh as they began tickling her mercilessly, she tried to control herself and get her laughter to stop, but that proved unsuccessful.

"Nana-chan has a cute laugh, ne, Takashi?" Hunny smiled up at his taller cousin.

"Uhn." Was his reply, making Sai stare at him strangely.

_Does that guy ever talk?_ He asked himself,_Or is he like, mute, or something?_

The car stopped shortly, surprising everyone, they had been in the car so long that they hadn't expected it to stop anytime soon. But despite that, everyone was relieved and quickly got out to stretch their legs, or in Sei's case, escape the tickling twins.

"Sugoi ne!" Hunny bounced on his heels, taking in as much as he could of the area.

Infront of them was a fairly large mansion, though nothing compared to the Tsukyoshii's home, as this was just a side house to stay in when they were visiting the zoo. The garden outfront was magnificent, shrubs and bushes were cut to resemble that of the animals residing in the zoo a short ways away, and there was a fountain spurting water in the center of it all.

Several yards away to the right of the mansion they could see part of the zoo and several animals moving around in their enclosures.

Haruhi stared at everything and rolled her eyes, _Damn rich bastards._

"I wanna see the penguins!" Hunny declared, a big bright smile on his face.

Sei stretched a little before returning his smile,"It's getting kind of late, so we'll take the tour of the zoo all day tomorrow."

Yasai bounded out of the limo and ran around the emerald eyed girl's legs in circles before stopping at her feet and wrapping his fluffy tail around her. Hunny,Sei, and Sai all laughed at this before she picked up the fox and cradled him in her arms like a baby, something he enjoyed very much as he snuggled up to her chest.

Tamaki clasped his hands together,"Wonderful! Look how close we are to the vicious animals confined in the zoo! Close enough to see their beauty but safely far enough away from them, wonderful, wonderful!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both yawned,"Boring!"

Sei rolled her eyes,"Does nothing interest you two?"

Kaoru shrugged and Hikaru ignored her question all together.

Sai cleared his throat,"Well, um, shall we head inside then?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses,"That would be wise, it's getting darker as we speak."

So the nine high school students marched their way up to the mansion, which in truth wasn't really all that far of a walk as the limo driver had pulled up as close as he could. When they entered their little home away from home they were greeted by several maids and butlers.

"I suppose we should show them to their rooms, hm?" Sai turned to his sister who was being harassed by the twins once again.

"Yeah, yeah, anything to get these two away from me." She pushed herself away from them, Yasai still cuddled up to her in her arms.

"Alright then, I'll show Kyouya,Haruhi, and Tamaki their rooms while you show Hunny,Mori, and the Hitachiin's their rooms." Sai smirked, leading off his small group before his sister could protest to the arrangements.

"Oh, I hate him so much right now." She muttered to herself silently before sighing,"Alright, follow me."

"Ne, Nana-chan, do you have any cake here?" Hunny asked, tilting his head.

The burgundy haired girl laughed lightly before nodding,"Of course, of course! Just call down to the kitchen from your rooms and have them bake you some cake. Chef Itsukiyu bakes the best cake you could ever have the pleasure of tasting."

"Yay!" The blonde boy cheered excitedly, thinking about the different kinds of cake he should have the cook bake for him.

"Alright, Mori-senpai, you'll be sleeping in this room right here," She stopped at a door on the right of the hallway they had been walking down,"And Hunny-senpai, your's is right across from his. If you guys need anything, my room is two doors down from Hunny-senpai's."

"Alright!" Hunny grinned, bouncing into his room.

"Thankyou." Mori said, nodding a little to her before walking into his room.

"So that just leaves the two of you, ok then, Kaoru you'll be--"

"We want to share a room." They interrupted her.

Sei sighed,"I should have known, okay, fine. Let's go."

The 15 year old girl lead them a little further down the hallway before stopping at a door,"This'll be your room, enjoy." And she turned around to walk away.

"Hey, Kaoru, did you notice how she secluded us from everyone else?" Hikaru asked, turning to his brother.

"Oh, I noticed all right, Hikaru, wonder what that's supposed to mean." Kaoru tilted his head a little.

She turned back around and rolled her eyes,"Don't take it personally, it was the only other available room on this hallway, most of the other doors are storage rooms and such. See you in the morning." Sei turned back around and started walking off towards the stairwell, deciding to go and find her brother.

Kaoru stared at her retreating form before Hikaru brought him back to his senses,"Oi, Kaoru, you coming or what?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." The younger Hitachiin twin quickly followed after his brother and into their shared bedroom.

Yasai leapt from her arms and scampered off down the hallway, leaving her behind, still quite far off from the stairwell. "Wonder what's gotten into him?" She asked herself outloud before shrugging it off. Sei was almost to the stairs when she felt herself collide with something, but before she fell that something grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Um, okay, that was weird." She muttered before opening her eyes, staring up at the tall senior,"Oh! Hi Mori-senpai, sorry I didn't see you there!" She laughed sheepishly as he helped her to her feet.

"It's okay." He said, ruffling her hair a little.

She smiled,"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, G'night, Mori-senpai!"

He nodded a little, watching as she continued on her way to the stairs, her hand gliding over the railing as she practically hopped down the stairs to go find her brother.

She was halfway down the stairs when she stopped and yawned,"On second thought, I'll just go see him in the morning." And she turned around and started back up the stairs, ready to go to bed, she had a long day ahead of her with the Host Club, and she needed all the rest she could get.

* * *

Well, there it is, I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh. Wow. I'm really sorry that it took me this long to finally get Chapter 6 up! I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers from the last chapter; Tenshi-No-Yuki , AnimePup , Luca4ever , Lenne209 , Ayaachan , anndd Hali-chan! Thanks guys ! 

But yeah, a lot of stuff has happened since I last updated, i turned 17 for one, xP! And I went on the most amazing field trip ever with Marine Science...haha, but enough about my excuses, lol.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
It's actually my favorite one, so far

Oh! If you want to see what the twins look like, I'll be putting some pictures of them up on my profile, so, yeah xP

* * *

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 6_

"Where's Sei?" Tamaki asked at the breakfast table the next day after noticing that the burgundy haired girl wasn't there at all.

Kaoru and Hikaru both shrugged, continuing to play with their food, occassionally flinging a forkfull at Tamaki when he wasn't looking and then whistling innocently when he stared at them accusingly.

Sai came in from the kitchen, a large glass of orange juice in his hand as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. "Most likely, she's still upstairs sleeping, Sei's a late sleeper."

Hunny frowned a little before smiling brightly,"Then I'll go wake her up! She needs to eat before we go down to the zoo, ne?" And he was gone before anyone could say anything to him.

Kaoru and Hikaru smirked and swiftly stood from their seats and darted after him, not wanting to miss Sei's rude awakening.

Haruhi stared after the departing trio with a worried look,"You think they'll be ok?"

Sai shrugged,"Well, I'm not sure about Hikaru and Kaoru, but Hunny should be fine."

* * *

The three boys snuck towards the emerald eyed girl's room quietly, making sure they didn't stir anything that could possibly wake her before they got to her. They made it to her room and opened the door, wincing when it made a loud creaking noise. The high schoolers held their breathe, almost sure that the noise would have awoken the sleeping girl. 

When she didn't so much as stir in her sleep, they let out a drawn out sigh, relieved by this.

"Wow, she must be a deep sleeper." Kaoru mused.

Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Good mor--mmph!" Hunny started to exclaim happily, only to have the twins quickly cover his mouth with their hands, muffling his greeting.

They stared once again in bated breath at Sei, but like before she remained still and silent, buried into her covers like a caterpiller in a cocoon. Hikaru and Kaoru both let go of the small blonde boy and glared at him, making him shrink back a little.

Hikaru stepped forward and silently motioned for the two to follow him until they were all right next to her bed, staring down at the peacefully sleeping 15 year old.

"On the count of three." Hikaru said quietly.

"1..."

"2..."

"3...!"

* * *

Sai stared at the rest of the Host Club that had stayed behind to eat breakfast and offered a bright grin as he shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

"They've been up there an awfully long time, shouldn't someone go up and check on them?" Tamaki asked, glancing up towards the stairwell.

Kyouya looked up at him,"They haven't woken her up yet."

The blonde Host King cocked his head,"How do you know?"

"Believe me, you'd know if she was awake." Sai supplied, his expression unreadable as he stared off towards the stairway.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose,"We're better off waiting down here for them, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be on Sei's bad side this early in the morning."

Tamaki shuddered a little before going back to his own plate of breakfast.

The sound of hysteric laughter and the scream of "Get off!" was heard from upstairs.

"Well, so much for our peaceful morning." Sai sighed.

* * *

"...3!" 

The twins leapt ontop of the sleeping figure, Hikaru straddled her waist while Kaoru leaned over from the other side of the bed and tickled her. Hunny stood next to the bed, hugging his Usa-chan and laughing.

Sei snapped her eyes open and made a sound that was inbetween and yelp and a laugh, but the twin's couldn't be sure because she started choking on her laughter.

"S-st-stop! K-K-Kaoru!" She managed to say between laughing.

Kaoru continued and now even Hikaru was in on it as he made sure she was pinned down good enough so she wouldn't beable to get away from the two tickling fiends. The Hitachiin's laughed along with her, enjoying the feel of power they were getting from this.

"Say, Hikaru?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"Maybe we should stop and let her breath a bit."

They both stopped tickling her, letting her catch her breath a little, she stared up at them with relief filled eyes. But that relief soon turned into dread as she watched them exchange grins.

"Not a chance." Hikaru and Kaoru both said in unison before continuing their tickling barrage.

She choked once again and they stopped, frowning a little as Hunny handed her a glass of water that had been on her nightstand. Sei took a few sips to stop her choking and sighed, narrowing her eyes pointedly at the twins who were still ontop of her.

"Get off." She tried pushing them off, but Hikaru and Kaoru both held their ground, amusement dancing in their eyes.

"Ne, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, maybe you should get off of her, we need to go down and eat breakfast before we go to see the penguins!" Hunny ended excitedly with a smile as he started to think of the penguins.

"Yeah, it would be nice." Sei muttered.

"We don't wanna!" They cried out indignantly.

Hunny frowned, as did Sei.

"Give us one good reason why we should." Hikaru spoke.

"Is the fact that I'm suffocating under the weight of the both of you, a good enough reason?" Sei choked.

"Are you calling us fat?" The twins took offense and immediately got off of her and stood by the bed, scowling a little.

The burgundy haired girl groaned loudly,"No! I never said that! I just said that with the both of you combined ontop of me, it was making it difficult to breath!"

Kaoru turned to his brother,"Hikaru, she's yelling at us!" And he burried his head into his brother's shoulder while Hikaru wrapped his arms around the younger twin's waist, glaring pointedly at Sei.

"First you call us fat, and then you yell at us! What's next? You going to tell us this makes our butts look big?" Hikaru asked heatedly.

Sei sat up and stared at them thoughtfully,"Well, now that you mention it..."

Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths dropped open and they stared at her,"How rude!"

"I think it's time for us to angrily storm out of the room!" Kaoru said to his brother.

"I think you're right Kaoru, let's go!" Hikaru and his younger twin linked arms and stormed angrily out of the room like they had said, slamming the door on their way out.

Sei laughed a little,"I hope they know I was kidding."

Hunny tilted his head a little,"You were? Good, because I didn't think they have very big butts at all!"

Sei laughed,"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear that Hunny-senpai! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower and get dressed, I'll be down in half an hour."

The small blonde boy nodded and left the room, closing the door much softer than the twin's had, and the emerald eyed girl couldn't help but shake her head from side a side a little, a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Tamaki looked up from his food when the twins stomped down the stairs, Hunny in tow. Seeing the sour look on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces made everyone sitting at the table stare at the three boys curiously, they could only imagine what had happened. 

Everyone was silent as the twins pulled out their seats at the same time and slumped down into them with their arms crossed.

"How'd it go?" The blonde Host King asked, everyone else just stared at him as if he were stupid.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are upset because they thought Nana-chan called them fat." Hunny supplied.

"It's not just that!" Hikaru muttered.

"She implied that we had big butts." Kaoru finished.

"The nerve of her." They concluded.

Sai coughed and started laughing,"Oh come on, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

The ginger haired twins glared at him,"You're just trying to defend her."

The emerald eyed boy frowned,"Am not! I'm just saying that I know her, and she was probably joking, I mean, you hardly have butts to begin with, so telling you your butts are big would be a huge lie."

Haruhi bit her lip to hold in her laughter, though Tamaki wasn't as polite as she and he started laughing and nodding his head,"It's true, it's true!"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses a little, but despite the fact that he tried to act cool and calm, he was amused, and it showed in his dark eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru both gasped,"How rude!"

"Well, they are twins afterall."

"Must run in the family."

Sai frowned sheepishly,"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I meant that in the best way possible."

"Apology accepted."

Just as everything was settling down, Sei came down the stairs, looking a little upset. She was wearing a pink sleevless shirt, a white miniskirt, and pink converse.

Tamaki stood and ran over to her, embracing her tightly,"Oh, Sei! You look wonderful! If only I could get your sister to wear girl clothes aswell."

She pushed him off,"I told you, I'm not your daughter and neither is Haruhi, so knock it off."

The blonde prince collapsed in the corner, tracing circles on the hardwood floor with his index finger, a gloom set around him.

Sai tilted his head,"You look a little miffed, what's up?"

His sister stared at him,"Haven't you seen what I'm wearing?"

He shrugged,"Yeah, you look cute."

"No, no, no." She frowned,"Someone replaced my clothes with these..." Sei looked herself up and down and then stared at her brother suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

Sai laughed nervously,"Ah, n-no. Of course not, Sei!"

Hunny tilted his head,"I think Nana-chan looks cute!"

Sei glanced over at the small blonde boy before staring her twin straight in the eyes, shrugging,"Fine, fine, I guess I'll just have to wear this today seeing as I'm getting nowhere with playing detective."

Sai let out a sigh of relief before going to put his finished plate in the kitchen where the cook still was.

"Sei, are you ready to go to the zoo yet?" Tamaki asked as she sat down and started nibbling on a piece of toast.

The burgundy haired girl shrugged,"I guess, if everyone else is ready to head down there." She glanced over at the twins, who noticed and turned their heads away from here,"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're still mad about earlier! You knew I was kidding, good grief."

"Did you hear something Kaoru?"

"Yeah, a rude little buzzing noise."

Sei rolled her eyes,"Oh, that's mature guys."

"There it is again."

"Maybe we should call pest control."

"Maybe we should."

Sei growled,"Fine, two--er--three can play at that game."

Sai came back from the kitchen, rubbing his hands together,"So, are we ready for the zoo yet?" He then noticed the tension hanging thickly in the air and took a step back with a frown,"Can't we all just get along?"

"Ask them that." Sei was now standing by the table with her arms crossed and her head turned away from the ginger haired Hitachiin's.

"Don't peg this on us, you started it." Hikaru and Kaoru shot back.

The rest of the Host Club, and Sai, all sighed annoyedly at the immature trio, wishing they would act their age and get over it.

Sai grabbed his sister's hand and started for the door,"Let's just go already, we're wasting time." Sei didn't fight her brother's hold, and let him lead her outside, followed by the rest of the Host Club.

The short walk down to the entrance of the zoo was silent, but almost painful to bare with the Hitachiin's and Sei shooting scathing glares at eachother. Haruhi groaned loudly, extremely annoyed with the way they were acting over something so silly and trivial. Kyouya seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Haruhi as he walked side-by-side with Tamaki, who seemed to be fascinated with the animal shaped shrubs.

"Yay!" Hunny cheered as they finally reached the entrance to the zoo,"We're here!"

The mood seemed to lighten and everyone seemed somewhat excited about going to see the animals.

"I want to go see the penguins!"

"I want to go see the lions!"

Hunny and Tamaki both stopped and stared at eachother, surprised defiance in their eyes.

"Lions."

"Penguins."

"LIONS."

"PENGUINS."

"LIONS!"

"PENGUINS!"

"Guys, stop!" Haruhi came in between the two blondes,"We can go see both the lions and the penguins."

Tamaki and Hunny both turned to Haruhi and then back to eachother, the two blondes seemed to be thinking about what the brown haired girl had said, considering it.

"As long as we go see the penguins first."

"As long as we go see the lions first."

Everyone groaned.

Kyouya stepped forward,"Why don't we all just split up and meet back here later? There's 9 of us, so 3 groups of 3."

"Haruhi's coming with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru both pulled said girl to them, making Tamaki glare.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Tamaki cried out at the twins who stuck out their tongues and dragged Haruhi off.

"Don't I get a say in this?" She asked, but it went ignored.

"I'll go with---"

"Us." Kyouya interrupted Sei, who did a double take and stared at him.

"I will?"

Tamaki jumped out of his depression and hugged Sei tightly,"Yes, my other daughter hasn't left me! Don't worry, we'll rescue your sister from those little devils!"

Hunny bounced over to Sai,"Then that means you're coming with Takashi and me!" He grinned, grabbing the taller boy's hand and leading him over to his cousin.

"Uh, bye Sei!" Sai called as he, Hunny, and Mori started walking towards where the arctic animals were.

She waved a little at her departing brother before pushing off the eccentric blonde.

"To the lions!" Tamaki shouted excitedly, pointing in the direction where the savannah animals were located, and marching off towards the exhibits.

Sei and Kyouya lagged behind a little bit as the blonde Host King led the way enthusiastically, muttering happily to himself.

"Why'd you want me to come with you and Tamaki?" Sei asked, side-glancing the bespeckled older boy.

"I have my reasons." He replied and she tilted her head.

"You're just one big mystery, aren't you?"

"Hurry up, you're going to miss the majestic lions!" Tamaki called to them, he was already at the lion exhibit, and the two realized how far back they were.

* * *

Hunny had been sitting on his cousin's shoulders as the three boys made their way towards the penguin exhibit, stopping briefly to see the animals on the way to Arctic Alley. 

"Waii! Lookit the penguins!" Hunny squealed, staring through the glass window in at the penguins in their snowy habitat.

"Uhn." Mori grunted.

Sai looked in through the glass aswell at the wabbling penguins,"Neat little guys, aren't they?"

"You bet!" Hunny grinned, hugging his Usa-chan to himself.

The three stayed by the penguins for about 5 more minutes before Hunny decided he wanted to see some more animals in the area, so they went over to the next exhibit.

"Wow! Look at the polar bears!" Hunny exclaimed, fascinated by the large white bears playing in the water behind the reinforced glass window.

"Yeah, polar bears are one of my favorite animals." Sai smiled as he watched one polar bear tackle another one playfully, sending both of them tumbling into the water.

"Oh no, that one's hurting the other one!" Hunny cried.

"They're playing." Mori supplied, and Sai nodded.

"Oh!" Hunny smiled in relief,"That's good."

* * *

After Hikaru and Kaoru had grabbed Haruhi and dragged her off into the zoo, they had decided to stop first by the sloth exhibit. They stared at it for what seemed like forever, but it still didn't seem to be getting anywhere. 

"Man this thing is slow!" Hikaru complained, and Kaoru agreed.

Haruhi laughed a little,"Of course it is, being slow is what sloth's are known for. Haven't you ever heard of the seven deadly sins? Sloth, being lazy and lethargic."

The twins stared at her before rubbing their cheeks against her,"How cute!"

They were startled by loud screeches, their curiousity got the better of them and they found themselves standing infront of a large cage with somesort of screaming monkey in it.

"It says they're...Howler Monkeys." Kaoru read from the info-stand infront of the exhibit.

Hikaru rubbed his chin, watching as the Howler Monkeys screeched at them, before he turned to Kaoru and smirked.

"Kinda reminds you of Sei, doesn't it?"

Kaoru laughed,"Yeah, now that you mention it."

Haruhi rolled her eyes,"No it doesn't, it's not nice to talk behind someone's back."

Hikaru glanced over at his brother,"Honestly Haruhi, how can you defend that rude girl?"

"She's not rude, you're just annoying." She spoke with absolutely no malice in her voice whatsoever.

* * *

Sei sneezed suddenly as they reached the giraffe exhibit that was closeby to the lions they had previously been looking at. 

"You know, they say when you sneeze that someone is talking about you." Kyouya offered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

She groaned a little,"Great. It better not be the twins or I'm going to kill them."

The bespeckled black haired boy chuckled at her reply, but they had to turn to where Tamaki was when they heard him cry out.

"Oh wow! Look at the majestic grace with which the giraffes move! How beautiful they are!" He all but squealed, watching as the tall creatures reached up with their long necks and munched on the leaves at the top of the trees in their exhibit.

"If you love them so much why don't you assimilate yourself to be one with the giraffe?" Sei asked, her arms crossed from her position beside Kyouya, who seemed amused by what she had said to the Host King.

Tamaki turned around and his face paled, curiousity overwhelmed Sei and Kyouya, so they both turned around as well, the latter of the two raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we better wrap this up, looks like it's going to rain." Sei frowned and turned around to see both Tamaki and Kyouya on their cell phones.

"We're meeting everyone else back at the mansion." Tamaki informed her, and she nodded.

* * *

Thunder had sounded not all that far off, which alerted them of the oncoming storm, making the twins' eyes widen. 

Haruhi shivered and bit her lip, making Hikaru start digging in his pocket, searching for something in particular. Kaoru eyed him curiously until the older twin grinned triumphantly and pulled out his iPod, turning it on and handing it to the shaking girl.

Haruhi gratefully took the iPod and put the earphones in her ear, letting the rock blasting out of it take her away to another place. Hikaru gave his brother a look as the younger twin's cellphone started to ring.

"Hello? Yeah, we noticed." Kaoru stated dully,"Already on our way." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Tamaki, we're meeting them up at the house." Kaoru supplied, watching as Hikaru took Haruhi's hand and started leading her towards the front entrance of the zoo. Kaoru sighed and walked quickly so he could catch up to the two who were already pretty far ahead.

* * *

"They're so cute! Like big fluffy doggies!" Hunny laughed. 

They were now infront of the Arctic wolf exhibit, watching as the wolves played with the little pups, running around on the icy terrain and being tackled to the ground by the much smaller wolves.

Sai laughed,"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Just then he heard a clap of thunder, glancing up at the sky Sai noticed the quickly moving dark clouds coming towards them. The burgundy haired boy groaned and was about to call his sister when Hunny's cellphone rang. Staring curiously at the boy, he wondering who it was, until the smaller boy hung up and turned to them with a somewhat serious look on his face.

"Kyo-chan said to meet them back up at the house."

"Alright, can do." Sai saluted as they started for the entrance of the zoo.

* * *

Everyone had made it back just in time, as the last person made it through the door, it started pouring rain outside, thunderclapped and lightning struck. 

"We're going to take Haruhi upstairs." Tamaki and Hikaru declared before leaving with the shaking girl, who was still listening to Hikaru's loud rock music to drown out the sound of the thunder.

"Ne,ne, Nana-chan, I want cake!" Hunny bounced, looking hopefully at the girl.

"Alright, just go through that door and tell the cook, Mrs. Yamanaka what kind of cake you would like." Sei pointed towards a swinging door across from the diningroom table.

"Yay! Cake!" Hunny cheered as he ran towards the door to the kitchen, Mori following him.

Kyouya and Sai sat down at the dining room table, the bespeckled boy typing away at his laptop, while the emerald eyed boy started eating from a plate of cookies in the center of the table.

Just then a rather loud bang of thunder was heard and the power went out, follow by a high pitched yelp, before the lights came back on.

"What just happened?" Kaoru asked.

"The back-up generator kicked in." Sei said, relieved.

Kyouya stared up over his computer screen with a knowing look in his eye, one that clearly told Sei that he knew something she didn't want him to.

"I, um, I think I'm going to go to bed now." Sei said quickly, starting for the stairwell.

Kaoru yawned,"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed too."

"G'night Sei!" Sai called to her from his seat at the table.

Sei was trying to walk as fast as she could but she ended up stumbling, Kaoru caught her before she could fall onto the floor. She stared up at him, a surprised look set in on her face as he stared down at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I thought you were mad at me?" They both said in unison before laughing.

"Ah, um, thanks...for catching me." She pulled away from him and stood by her bedroom door, avoiding his gaze.

An awkward silence set in around them and Kaoru just nodded and muttered a 'your welcome'. He turned around to leave when a loud crash was heard outside and the lights went out once again. He jumped little when he heard a startled cry and felt someone latch tightly onto him.

"Um, Sei?" He asked, looking down at her through the darkness, he could just make out her form against his body and could actually feel her shaking against him.

She didn't respond, atleast not with words, but instead she buried her face into his chest and tightened her grip on him. Slowly, Kaoru wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?" He asked quietly.

She lifted her head away from him a little,"Please, don't tell anyone." Her voice cracked as she was saying this, and he frowned, but nonetheless nodded.

"I promise I won't." He smiled, and he could just see the outline of her face as she returned it.

"Thankyou, Kaoru." She hugged him, and they stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, but Kaoru didn't mind, and Sei was just too scared to let go.

Soon he heard her breathing become less ragged, and more steady. The ginger haired boy glanced down at her,"She fell asleep standing up? Well, I guess I might aswell go lay her down in her own room." He sighed and moved to open her door before picking her up bridal style and lightly kicking the door open all the way so he could walk in.

Kaoru yawned and stumbled over his feet, tripping and falling ontop of her bed, with Sei ontop of him, still fast asleep. He let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a good thing she's such a deep sleeper." He yawned again,"I'll just...just rest my eyes for a minute..."

* * *

Hikaru had gone to bed in his and Kaoru's room after the storm had stopped and he and Tamaki were sure that Haruhi was fast asleep. He wasn't too worried when he didn't see his younger twin already asleep in bed, figuring he was still downstairs with the others. But when he woke up the next morning, and still no brother, he started to panic a little and immediately jumped out of bed and started searching every room. 

He burst through door after door, but no Kaoru, he was about to call Kyouya to call his secret police when he came to Sei's door. He hesitated a bit before opening the door and peaking in,"Sei, have you seen Ka--" He stopped when he noticed his brother fast asleep on her bed, with her using his chest as a pillow.

He narrowed his eyes at her before turning around and walking out, closing the door behind him. _How dare she take my brother away like that._ He thought bitterly to himself before going back to his and Kaoru's room to get dressed.

* * *

Kaoru woke up a little after his brother had found them, he glanced around the room in confusion, and that's when he felt the extra weight on him. 

"Oi, Hikaru, get o---oh, that's right." He finished quietly, seeing Sei still fast asleep ontop of him.

He eased her off of him and onto her side of the bed, staying still for a moment just incase he had disturbed her sleep. Seeing as she wasn't going to wake up, he slipped off of the bed, putting his feet onto the carpet and shuffled towards the door.

The amber eyed boy stared over his shoulder at her, a small smile gracing his lips before he opened the door and left the room.

He went back to his and his brother's room at the end of the hallway, deciding on getting dressed since they were all due to leave to go home soon. When he got into their room he half expected to see his brother there waiting for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Must've gone down to breakfast already." He concluded, throwing on a pair of jeans and a short sleeved blue t-shirt.

* * *

"Morning Sei." Her twin grinned, handing her a plate of breakfast, which she took gratefully. 

"Morning Sai," She smiled before turning to the Host Club,"Morning guys."

"You seem rather cheerful today, anything happen last night?" Hikaru said pointedly.

Her and Kaoru both exchanged looks before she shook her head,"No, not really, I guess I'm just well rested is all."

"If you say so." He muttered.

Sei frowned a little before twirling her fork around in her food, shoving a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Sai watched her for a few minutes before he felt something by his feet, surprised, he looked down to see Yasai rubbing up against him expectantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yasai, here." The burgundy haired boy tossed the fox a piece of sausage, which Yasai scarfed down contentedly.

Everyone finished off their breakfast rather quickly, with only a few spoonfuls of eggs being flung at Tamaki this time.

Kyouya's cellphone rang and he answered it, speaking briefly before snapping it shut and turning towards the Host Club.

"The limo's here, we shouldn't keep it waiting." He announced.

"Thankyou Nana-chan and Sai-chan, for letting us stay here this weekend with you!" Hunny grinned, flinging himself and Sei, giving her a great big hug.

"Haha, well, um, you're quite welcome Hunny-senpai!"

"Yes, thankyou Sei and Sai, for letting us tour your zoo and stay at your house for the weekend, we appreciate it." Tamaki hugged Sei aswell.

"Didn't I tell you not to hug me?" Sei asked.

"No." He replied.

She pushed him off of her,"Well, then I'm telling you now, don't hug me." Tamaki was sent off into the corner to mope.

"C'mon Tama-chan! It's time to go home!" Hunny pulled the blonde host king to his feet and he and the twins pushed him out the door and to the limo.

Once the Host Club had left, Sai turned to his sister and heaved a sigh.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as we expected, now was it?" And they both laughed.

* * *

Please review and tell me how you liked it! 

Oh! And if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, please PM me, I'd love to hear them!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, I've had a lot to deal with which ended up in the procrastination of getting this chapter finished. So it's a bit short, and definately not my best, but please bare with me here.

Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter; Tenshi-No-Yuki , Kita Kudai , and Blackrose4ever

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Amanda Worley, rest in peace, hun!

* * *

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 7_

It was after club hours, though the Host Club was still lounging around the third music room, relaxing after a long tiring day of catering to Ouran's young women. Well, almost everyone was relaxing, there was one club member that seemed to be missing at the moment.

"Oi, tono, where's Nanami-chan?" The twins asked from their position next to eachother on one of the couches.

Tamaki looked mildly surprised before he started scanning the room for the burgundy haired host, frowning slightly when he couldn't find her. The twins sweatdropped at the fact that the blonde prince hadn't noticed the absense of the curious rebel.

"She left right after the club ended to search for her phone." Haruhi supplied, sipping at her coffee,"I told her I'd help her, but she refused."

"Nana-chan lost her phone?" Hunny tilted his head to the side as he took another bite of his strawberry cheesecake, Mori watching him intently from the seat across from him.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave the brown haired girl a funny look,"Why doesn't she just go buy a new one?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes,"Maybe she has important contacts on her phone? Either way I'm sure she hasn't memorized the numbers of everyone she knows."

"It would be a major inconvenience for her to have to find out everyone's numbers and re-enter them if she had bought a new phone." Kyouya added.

Everyone went silent for a few minutes, the only sound heard was Hunny munching on his cake happily.

"Nanami-chan's been gone a while, do you think she got lost?" Kaoru spoke up, breaking the silence.

Tamaki's eyes widened,"You don't think she could, do you?"

"Well, it is a big school, and she still isn't all that familar with it yet, so I'd say it's a very likely possibility." Kyouya was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back in his chair across from Tamaki.

"Then we must find her! Alright men, you know what to do!" Tamaki paced back and forth infront of everyone.

"We'll split up into groups of two to expand our search for our missing Sei!" Tamaki then ran and hugged Haruhi,"My precious daughter, you shall come with me!"

Haruhi pushed him off of her,"Leave me out of this, she didn't want us coming with her in the first place, that's why she snuck out when no one was looking. Besides, I've got to go grocery shopping and prepare dinner for dad when he gets home."

Tamaki frowned, seemingly torn between going to look for Sei, and tagging along with Haruhi, the latter won. To convince himself that he wasn't abandoning his second daughter, he reasoned with himself that if he let Haruhi go alone something horrible might happen to her and besides, Sei had the rest of the club looking for her.

"Then I shall accompany you to the store, my dear daughter!"

"I'm capable of shopping on my own, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi answered, but he refused to let her go alone. So they both bid their farewells to the host club and left through the double doors, on their way to the market.

Kyouya typed something on his laptop before looking up at the remaining club members,"Well?"

"Well what?" Hikaru asked bluntly.

"Aren't you going to look for Sei?" He asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Why should we care if she gets herself lost? It's not our problem." The twins answered in unison.

Hunny's eyes watered,"What? B-but what if Neko-chan finds Nana-chan?"

Kaoru and Hikaru both looked at eachother before sighing,"Fine, I guess we don't have anything else to do anyway."

"Yay! Let's rescue Nana-chan!" Hunny cheered.

* * *

Immediately after the last customer left, Sei had snuck out of the third music room and out into the hallways, deciding that she was going to first start with her classroom.

Sei had searched the places she had been that day thoroughly, looking for her cellphone, but no luck.

She let out a groan, pulling at her hair in frustration,"Where is it?!"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something moving around in the shadows. Curiously, she let go of her hair and started towards the dark object. Suddenly she felt a chill run up her spine, making her stop in her tracks. It was then she realized how alone she was, making the burgundy haired girl hug herself.

"Oh jeez, I've seen horror movies that start out like this..." She shuddered and frowned,"Damnit! I just scared myself!"

Sei heard footsteps behind her as she started walking again, but when she turned around no one was there. She kept walking, as silently as she could, straining her ears to hear anything out of the ordinary. Sei was so engrossed in trying to find out who was tailing her that she failed to noticed the hallway gradually getting darker.

"What's a young man such as yourself wandering down this part of the building?" An eerie voice sounded from all around her,"Surely you're not interested in joining the Black Magic Club?"

Sei was now standing in the center of the hallway, frantically glancing around her, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Um, Black Magic Club?" She asked out.

"Yes, I am Nekozawa Umehito, founder of the Black Magic Club." A cloaked figure with dark hair came forth, startling the poor girl out of her wits.

"I-uh-I'm Tsukyoshii Sei, it's n-nice to met you Nekozawa-san." She stuttered out, clearly intimidated by the dark clothed figure before her.

"You never answered my question." He said.

She tilted her head,"Ne? What question?"

He chuckled lightly,"Why are you down this way?"

She sighed,"I lost my cellphone, have you seen it? It's blue and silver."

He walked closer to her,"The Black Magic Club can help you locate your phone."

She stared at him skeptically,"For real?"

Nekozawa smiled eerily,"Of course, we've got plenty of spells and spirits to assist us. All you have to do, is join us."

She couldn't help but to think of that one horror movie where the main character was surrounded by evil demented children, or something like that, all chanting 'join us'. Quickly, Sei looked around to make sure that she wasn't secretly being surrounded while she was talking to Nekozawa.

She sighed in relief before frowning at the Black Magic Club's president,"Well, I--oof!"

Before she could finish what she was going to say, she felt someone grab her and quickly drag her off down the hallway. When her captors finally stopped, far far away from Nekozawa, she finally got a good look at them.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Mind telling me why you kidnapped me?" She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at them expectantly.

"WE SAVED YOU!" They declared.

"From what?" She stared at them as if they were crazy.

"From that weirdo, Nekozawa, of course!"

She frowned,"I admit he did seem a little strange, but don't be mean."

"He's brainwashed her!" Hikaru frowned.

"Oh no! How do we break his hold over her?" Kaoru asked frantically.

Hikaru and Kaoru both exchanged a glance before grabbing Sei and spinning her around three times, clockwise and counter-clockwise before abruptly stopping her and tossing a pinch of salt at her. Sei didn't even want to know where they had gotten the salt. But she wasn't out of the woods yet, to seal everything up the twins both licked her cheeks.

"Ugh! Gross!" Sei exclaimed, wiping off her face with the back of her sleeve.

The twins were amused by the face she made, which had been a cross between disgust, horror, and annoyance.

"And damnit I wasn't brainwashed!" She frowned.

The twins exchanged looks,"She's so ungrateful! We saved her from being cursed, and this is the thanks we get?"

The burgundy haired girl rolled her eyes,"Well, I appreciate you caring and all but I figured maybe he could help me find my phone."

Hikaru groaned,"You're still on that?"

She stared at him increduously,"It is the reason why I've been scouring the school for the past 2 hours."

Kaoru shrugged,"Well, I'm sure someone'll find it and turn it in to the front office. We might aswell go back to the 3rd Music Room."

Sei bit her lip, she wanted to go home but she didn't really want to leave without finding her phone, her lifeline. That little phone had everything in it, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to go without it for too long.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and sent a glance over to his brother, who nodded before they both grabbed onto her shoulders and began leading her in the direction of the 3rd Music Room. She pouted a little, but didn't make a move to stop them from directing her the way back to the Host Club.

"Ne, Nana-chan!" The overly happy voice of Hunny cut through the silence, as he and Mori seemingly popped out of nowhere, startling Sei.

The burgundy haired host stumbled back and ended up tripping over Kaoru, which caused the both of them to fall to the ground. The emerald eyed girl opened her eyes to stare into the amber eyes of the younger Hitachiin twin. A light blush dusted over his cheeks, though it was nowhere near the bright red that Sei was now turning at the position they were in.

Hunny cocked his head a little from ontop of his taller cousin's shoulders, staring on at the two below with amusement.

Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat rather loudly, not at all pleased with the situation.

Sei and Kaoru were both quickly brought back to reality at the elder twin's gesture, making the emerald eyed girl roll off of Kaoru and offer him a hand, which he greatfully took.

"Hmm, Kyouya wanted us back at the music room." Hunny remembered, his finger to his bottom lip as he spoke, grabbing everyone's attention.

The walk back to the 3rd Music Room was one of awkward silence with both Kaoru and Sei sneaking glances at eachother when the other wasn't looking, though Hikaru took notice. Scowling a little, the elder twin linked arms with his sibling and quickly lead him off infront of the group.

"What was that all about?" Sei asked herself confusedly.

"Don't know." Mori spoke eyeing the twins for a moment.

"Yay! We're here!" Hunny declared happily, rushing off to his cake table once Mori set him down.

Sei glanced around, but couldn't find where the twins had gone off to, shrugging, she went over to where Kyouya was, still typing away at his laptop. She frowned, glancing over his shoulder at the work he was doing on his computer, she couldn't understand any of it.

"Can I help you?"

When she jumped, Kyouya chuckled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stared at her expectantly.

"You scared me." She frowned.

He smirked, still staring at her before his eyes narrowed a little bit and he turned around and started digging through a little bag that was next to the chair he was sitting in. The curious rebel tilted her head a little at him until he pulled something out and handed it to her.

"My cell phone?" She stared at it,"You mean, all this time, you've had it? I went around the school for hours searching! I even ran into that cat guy and was nearly on the brink of enlisting his help!"

The bespeckled older boy turned back around in his chair to face her,"I found it after everyone had left to search for you."

The fifteen year old girl sighed, turning her gaze down to her cellphone, well aware of the older boy's eyes still lingering on her. She let out an agitated cry, making Kyouya raise an eyebrow and give her an amused look.

"Thirty-two missed calls. All of them from my brother," She groaned,"sometimes, I swear, he's worse than Tamaki is with Haruhi."

Kyoya chuckled once again,"Well, if that's the case, then you best not keep him waiting any longer. If he's anything like Tamaki then he's about ready to call the FBI and SWAT team."

The burgundy-haired girl grinned,"You're right." She turned around, bidding her farewell to the remaining hosts, before leaving the 3rd Music Room.

* * *

If anyone has any ideas for chapters, or maybe even scenes and whatnot, then please don't hesitate to message me!

And don't forget to press that magical little button at the bottom of the page.  
You know the one.


	8. Chapter 8

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

I wrote this one up rather quick, so please excuse any errors or mistakes you find.

Thankyou **Luca4Ever, ****X-GreenTeaPocky-X**and **Mandywong94 **for reviewing last chapter!

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxx

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 8_

With the oncoming Winter Holidays, the students of Ouran were getting hyped up with thoughts of being out of school for a few weeks. Chatter of what people were doing over the break filled the classroom, making it rather difficult for anyone to get any work done.

_"What're you doing for the holidays?"_

_"We're going to the Bahamas on our yacht."_

_"We did that last year, this year we're flying to Paris on our private jet!"_

_"Oh I love Paris this time of the year!"_

Sei was sitting next to Haruhi in the back of the classroom, both girls were trying their hardest to finish up the rest of their work before Winter Holidays started so they wouldn't have to worry about it over the break.

The burgundy haired girl bit the end of her pen, scrunching up her nose in thought before glancing over at her friend. "Hey, Haruhi, what's the answer to question 86?"

The shorter girl with brown hair looked up from her notebook,"Ah, hold on."

Sei nodded and started trying to balance her pencil on her nose while she waited for Haruhi to find the answer.

"Oi, Haruhi! Nanami-chan!" The twins popped up on either side of the girls, making Sei lose her concentration, sending the pencil flying off her nose and land infront of her on the desk.

Kaoru eyed the taller girl who was now glaring, albeit playfully, at he and his brother.

"What're you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Sei replied.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her,"Well, if you ask me, it looks like you're slacking off on your work."

"For your information, I was waiting for Haruhi to help me on a question I had." Sei answered, pointing her pencil at the older Hitachiin brother.

Kaoru and Hikaru peered over the girls' shoulders at the work they had done and frowned,"You're no fun, why work on homework when you should be brainstorming ideas for the Winter Ball?"

Sei and Haruhi looked up,"Winter Ball?" they asked the twins in unison, tilting their heads a little.

The gingerheaded twins nodded,"You didn't know? The Host Club is putting together a Winter Ball right before we get out of school."

Sei snorted,"Count me out."

Haruhi nodded,"I've got more important things to do than go to this ball thing."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances before smirking,"Oh, but you have no choice in the matter."

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxx

It was now Wednesday, two days after Haruhi and Sei's little chat with the twin's in the classroom, and they only had a few minutes left to prepare for the Winter Ball that night.

"Ugh. I can't believe this." Sei pouted as she finished tying her tie.

"Well, just think of it this way, in a few hours it'll be over and we'll be free of the Host Club for a few weeks." Haruhi's voice gave away her irritance. Sei glanced over her shoulder at the other girl before nodded and staring at herself in the mirror.

The taller of the two girls was wearing dark navy blue dress pants with a macthing jacket over a white collared dress shirt. Her tie was a lighter shade of blue and was tucked neatly away under her jacket, and lastly she wore a pair of black dress shoes.

Haruhi came over to where Sei was standing,"You ready?"

The burgundy haired girl turned around and eyed her friend for a moment. Haruhi was wearing a dark grey suit, a white collared dress shirt underneath, her tie was a red wine color and tucked neatly away like Sei's was, she wore similar shoes as Sei did. It was quite obvious that this outfit didn't belong to her, Sei figured it must've been borrowed from the twin's.

"Hey, Sei? You okay?"

"Wha--hm? Oh, yeah, haha, sorry." The taller girl grinned sheepishly before offering Haruhi her outstretched arm,"Shall we?"

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, but linked her arm with her nonetheless, marching down to the party side-by-side.

All eyes seemed to be on the two 'boys' as they made their way down the winding staircase, many of the girls sighed dreamily at the sight.

"Ugh, Sei, we're making a scene." Haruhi whispered in her friend's ear, who's grin only widened at hearing this.

"I know, isn't it great?"

Haruhi inwardly rolled her eyes, but couldn't ignore the upward twitch of her lips as the two descended the stairwell and made their way over to the rest of the Host Club, already standing on the landing above everyone else.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them funny,"Stoppit, guy love is our thing."

Haruhi quickly obliged to them by unhooking her arm from Sei's, while the taller girl frowned a little.

"Way to ruin my fun, guys."

"Anytime." Hikaru stuck out his tongue at her, and she responded with the same gesture.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the annual Winter Ball hosted by Ouran's Host Club!" Tamaki started, flashing the crowd a charming smile.

Kyouya then continued,"We will be having a little contest, the girl who dances the best will be rewarded at the end of the night with a kiss by our own Host Prince."

Nearly all the girls in the room squealed with excitement at hearing this, clearly wanting that kiss from Tamaki.

"Please, enjoy yourselves." Tamaki grinned and after this was said, he and the rest of the host club descended the stairs and mingled amongst the guests down below.

Sei was walking alongside Haruhi once again, not really one for dancing and the like, that is, until one of the brown haired girl's regulars came and whisked her away to the dance floor.

The burgundy haired host made her way through the dancing crowd and over to the drink table, grabbing herself a glass of punch.

"Ah, um, Sei-kun?" A timid voice asked.

"Hm? Oh, hello Miwako-chan." Sei smiled,"Enjoying yourself?"

The auburn haired girl blushed a little before nodding,"I was wondering, if, um, you would maybe, um, dance with me..?"

The emerald eyed host grinned, downing the rest of her punch before offering her arm to the blushing girl before her. "I'd love to, Miwako-chan."

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Sei led the timid girl out into the center of the dance floor and started twirling her about gracefully. Currently, the two brothers were dancing with eachother, surrounded by a group of giggling girls.

"She's not bad." Kaoru mused.

Hikaru turned his head to his brother,"What?"

"Her dancing." Kaoru quickly supplied, making his brother raise an eyebrow at him.

"Just go ask her to dance."

The younger Hitachiin twin gave his brother a look of uncertainty, before he was pushed forward. Although Hikaru didn't like the thought that maybe his brother felt something more for their newest toy, he didn't want to deny Kaoru his happiness.

Kaiya, the girl that was now dancing with Sei, felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she noticed one of the Hitachiin twin's standing there, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Ah, Riitaki-san, may I cut in?" He asked, and she couldn't help but to comply.

Sei stared at Kaoru in confusion, figuring this was another one of the Hitachiin's tricks, or somesort of prank.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

He grinned,"Yeah, you can dance with me."

Sei was about to reply, but thought better of it and closed her mouth, deciding that she'd humor him. She wasn't sure why being this close to him made her heart beat quicken against her chest, or why her face began to heat up, though she blamed it on the dancing. The two danced to several songs, unaware of the crowd gathered around them watching, it wasn't until Sei broke apart from Kaoru to get something to drink that she noticed everyone.

"I'm sorry, was I hogging Kaoru all to myself? How selfish of me." She frowned, hitting her hand,"Bad, Sei, bad."

_Wow. That sounded like something Sai would say, he's rubbed off on me. _She thought in amusement.

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxx

"This is the first time I've seen those two together like that, aren't the usually screaming at eachother?" Tamaki frowned,"Or perhaps it's an act for the ladies!"

Kyouya frowned aswell, but for a different reason,"I don't think that's the case."

The blonde haired prince tilted his head and turned to stare at his friend, who seemed to be distracted by something, or rather, someone down below. Tamaki followed his gaze to see Sei breaking apart from Kaoru, and he sent a knowing smile in the direction of his bestfriend.

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxx

"The end of our time together is drawing near, I hope all of your enjoyed yourselves as much as I did! Now, to announce the lucky winner of the dancing contest!" Tamaki then leaned over to whisper something with Kyouya.

"And the lucky lady who gets to share a kiss with Tamaki is...Riitaki Kaiya!" The bespeckled boy announced.

Tamaki held out his hand to the blushing girl with raven colored hair, pulling her towards him. Kaiya squeaked when he leaned her back in his arms, afraid he'd accidentally drop her.

"No worries princess, I'd never let you fall." He smiled before closing in and kissing her on the cheek. Every girl in the ballroom squealed in delight at how lucky Kaiya was. When Tamaki helped her to her feet, she stumbled back to her friends, who started chatting away excitedly.

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxx

After all the guests had left it was well into the night and the members of the Host Club were getting ready to leave aswell.

"Ne, Nana-chan!" Hunny chirped,"Did you have fun tonight?"

She smiled,"Surprisingly, yeah, I did. How about you Hunny-senpai?"

The small blonde boy grinned,"Hai!"

"Whoa!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Tamaki staring excitedly out the window.

"What's up tono?" Hikaru and Kaoru popped up by the window and stared out of it for a moment before grinning.

Sei and Haruhi exchanged looks before going over to the large double doors where the twins had just exited.

"What's got everyone so..." Sei trailed off as she saw why everyone was in awe, her eyes widened.

"It's snowing." Haruhi breathed beside her as they watched the twins dance around in the falling snow.

"Don't act like you've never seen snow before." Kyouya smirked from the other side of Sei in the doorway. She turned to look up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, but I've never seen it so...so pure like this."

He seemed to think about what she had said before briefly looking up and chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Sei tilted her head.

He didn't answer her, instead, he lowered his head a little and before she could ask what he was doing, she felt his lips crashing down on her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, it took me FOREVER to finish this chapter! I had originally intended on having it finished and posted before New Years, but I never got around to doing it, things kept coming up, and yeah.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter; **DarkxXxFlames**,**WickedShadow16, PurpleeyedNekoYoukai, Sakurachibi, TheWinchesterAngel, **and **Midnightxwolfx** , your reviews are what made me sit down today and make myself finish this.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 9_

"You ready?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Ok, on the count of three..."

They both looked at eachother.

"Three!"

They both grinned and jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down.

"Wakey-wakey Sei!"

The burgundy-haired girl shrieked, opening her eyes before letting out a loud groan.

"Sai! Aoko! Geroff--!" Her words were muffled a little by the fact that her head was buried in her pillow.

"Nah-uh! You promised to play in the snow with us today!" The little girl, who seemed about 9 years old, with short brown hair and bright sapphire eyes pouted.

"Yeah! You promised to play!" Sai whined, drawing out the word 'play', "and besides, Kani's coming over to play too! Better we wake you now then her wake you later!"

Sei frowned and was silent for a minute before groaning again,"Ugh. Fine, fine. Gimme 10 minutes and I'll be down."

Aoko and Sai exchanged grins before crying out "Yay!" and leaving the room to let her get ready.

"Oh the joys of having a brother with the mentality of a 9 year old."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Sei came down the staircase she wasn't all that surprised to see Sai and her little cousin, Aoko, standing there with their arms crossed, tapping their feet impatiently. The emerald eyed girl couldn't help but to crack a smile at the sight.

"You said you'd be ready in 10 minutes Sei-chan!" Aoko started, pointing to the grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, and you're 1 minute and 12 seconds late, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sei stared at her brother a minute before laughing,"You're both crazy! You mean to tell me that you counted down the seconds until I came down here?"

They didn't even respond to her, instead, they moved so that they were on either side of her and dragged her out of the front door and into the cold winter weather outside.

"Wow." Sei found herself speechless at the sight of the, as cheesy as it may sound, winter wonderland before her.

The burgundy haired girl was brought out of her daze when she felt something cold and wet hit the back of her jacket. Frowning a little, she turned around and eyed Sai and Aoko, who were whistling and acting as innocent as they possibly could.

"What're you looking at me for?" Her brother tilted his head a little to the side, making her bite back her laughter.

"Neverm---"

"Kai-kun! Nana-chan!"

The twins looked up just in time to both be tackled to the ground by a short blonde blur, who was surprisingly strong.

"Oof!"

When Sei opened her eyes she was greeted by sparkling sapphires,"Kani-chan!" she laughed when Kaniya burst into a fit of giggles, offering the two burgundy haired teens a hand to help them up.

"Ne, Kaniya-chan, who're they?" Aoko pointed to two familar ginger-haired twins behind the short blonde.

"Oh? They're the Hitachiin's, Hi---"

"Hikaru and Kaoru? What're you guys doing here?" Sei asked, ambling over to the two identical boys.

Kaoru tried not to let his disappointment show on his face, he wasn't sure why it had bothered him so much, or why he hadn't gotten over it yet, as it had happened almost a week before. But since then it had been all he could think about, which further confused and upset him.

_Kaoru grinned as he dodged a snowball that his brother had sent flying his way and quickly set to molding one of his own to send right back at the older Hitachiin._

_As he turned his head a little so he could get a better view of his brother, something caught his eye, turning his full attention to the building he had just been in he noticed, in the doorway, Sei and Kyouya, in liplock._

_Hikaru, not seeing what his brother had gotten so distracted by, took this as his chance to strike as he hurriedly formed a messy snowball and hurled it at his younger brother. The cold snow hit Kaoru's shoulder, some of it dripping down his shirt, which made him jump at the sudden coldness against his skin._

_"Haha, gotta stay sharp Kaoru!" Hikaru grinned, not catching the devastated look his brother was sporting._

Hikaru smirked,"Kaniya is a model for our mother's clothing line, so while her mother and our's are discussing the upcoming photoshoot, we're here to, ah, visit?" he glanced back at the short blonde model who nodded happily.

"Yup yup! Now, who's up for a snowball---Oh Nanami! You have your hair down today, so cute!" Kaniya gushed, noticing that Sei didn't have her hair spiked in the back like she usually did, instead it hung freely a little bit below her ears.

Sei could feel her face heat up a little, now that all eyes were on her, _Gee, thanks Kani for bringing the attention to me._ "Alright, enough staring at me, let's just play!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked,"Think fast!"

"Huh?" Sei stared at them confused, before she realized what was going on,"That's not fair!" she cried out as she collapsed onto the snowy ground, glaring up at the twins and her brother as the snowballs narrowly missed hitting her head.

"Nana-chan's right," Kaniya tapped her chin with her index finger and cutely scrunched up her face in thought,"There's six of us right?"

Sai stopped and counted everyone,"No, five."

Kaoru frowned,"Did you count yourself?"

Sai laughed sheepishly,"Oops."

Kaniya grinned,"Aww, Kaito-kun's so cute!"

Sei rolled her eyes,"Please, before I gag."

The short blonde faltered a little before laughing,"Right, right. Well since there's six of us, we could split up into two teams of three."

Aoko jumped in,"I wanna be on Sai-sama's team!"

Sei rolled her eyes again and muttered,"Gee thanks."

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and linked their arms with Sei, making foreign emotions run through the younger Hitachiin's body.

_What the hell's wrong with me? _Kaoru inwardly frowned at himself.

"And I'll, obviously, be on Kaito and Aoko's team!" Kaniya declared with a grin.

Hikaru rested his free hand on his hip,"Any rules?"

Kaniya seemed to think about this for a moment before grinning,"Nope! Anything goes, though, I suppose don't do anything that could get someone hurt..."

Sei laughed,"Well obviously, we don't want any unfortunate trips to the hospital, now do we?"

Sai joined in,"Of course not! That wouldn't be much fun now would it?"

"Sure wouldn't! Now, be prepared to lose." The burgundy haired girl smirked at her brother who returned the gesture.

"Clearly the cold's gotten to you, you've become delusional!" He cried,"We all know my team's going to win."

Hikaru and Kaoru scoffed,"In your dreams, Tsukyoshii."

"We'll see about that." Kaniya muttered cryptically before she and her team ran off to strategize.

"What've I gotten myself into?" Sei asked herself before glancing up at the two twins on either side of her,"Shall we?"

"We shall!" Both ginger-haired boys answered in unison before leading her off towards where the garden was located.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was sometime in the afternoon, though Sai couldn't be sure of the exact time as none of his teammates had a watch. They had been having this 'snow war' for a few good hours, getting in random hits to his sister's team here and there, and in return receiving a few good hits aswell.

Currently the three of them were on the lookout for anyone on the opposing team from their makeshift hideout of tree branches and snow.

"I don't like this." Aoko whined,"we haven't seen anyone for nearly an hour!"

Kaniya frowned in agreement as she continued to watch the snow fall outside, undisturbed by anything.

"You don't think they left, do you?" She asked her boyfriend beside her.

The emerald eyed boy bit his lip in thought,"Well, I don't know the Hitachiin's very well, but it does sound like something Sei would do, if she got bored or impatient of waiting..."

Kaniya sighed,"I know them well enough to know that they'd do the same thing, maybe we should go out and look for them instead of waiting for them to come to us?"

Aoko seemed up for the idea, anything to get up and moving around, for she was getting antsy just sitting there doing nothing.

"Mm, alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sai shrugged.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sei frowned down at the ginger-haired boys from her position up in one of the bare cherry-blossom trees where they had decided to make their unofficial lookout post.

"You sure this is going to work? What if they don't even come this way?" She asked skeptically.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks before the elder Hitachiin twin spoke up boredly,"Of course it'll work, are you doubting our genius?"

The burgundy haired girl furrowed her brow,"No, no, it's not that!" she frowned,"Ugh, this is so uncomfortable, can I come down yet?"

Kaoru shrugged," Do whatever."

Hikaru sideways glanced towards his brother before turning his gaze back to the snowy grounds before them, keeping a lookout for the enemy.

Sei pushed herself up into a sitting position,"Ah...ugh.." her footing slipped, making her tip off the side of the branch. _Oh shit._ She stuck out her hands and grasped the branch she had previously been sitting on with her left hand, dangling there about 15 feet in the air.

"Ah, guys? A little help here...?" She managed to squeak out.

"What'd you do this time?" Kaoru asked annoyedly.

Her eyes narrowed,"Oh, like I chose to dangle here helplessly 15 feet above the ground. I don't know what crawled up your butt and died, but whatever it is could you please remove it and come help me before I fall?"

Hikaru stood up,"C'mon Kaoru, we better help her before she alerts the others of our position with her loud mouth."

"Oh _excuse _me if my impending doom is inconveniencing you." She rolled her eyes.

"You're excused." The twins answered in unison.

Sei bit her lip as her fingers started to slip and her grip began to loosen around the thick tree branch,_Oh God, this can't be good!_ "Guys, I'm slipping!"

Kaoru quickly jumped to his feet as she started to fall, opening his arms out wide to catch her before she hit the ground and got hurt. Hikaru ran to join his brother, determined to not let either of the two get hurt.

"AAH--OOF!" Sei landed sprawled out ontop of the twins, though most of her upper body was on Kaoru, while her legs were draped over Hikaru.

"Oh my God, my head hurts." She groaned, before staring down at the younger Hitachiin twin below her, now aware of how close she actually was to him, laying there in the snow. Both their faces were flushed, Hikaru couldn't tell whether it was from how close they were or from the chilly air, though he had his suspicions that it wasn't from the latter.

Kaoru couldn't help but to chuckle, which soon turned into laughter, confusing the burgundy haired host who simply stared down at him with her eyebrow raised.

"We've got to stop meeting like this!" He managed to get out, making Sei laugh aswell.

"You're right." She grinned, before they were both brought back to reality by a loud cough. Glancing back they both noticed Hikaru still situated with her legs pinning him down in the cold, wet snow.

"Anytime, you two." Hikaru muttered in annoyance, but from the look in his eyes they could tell he was amused.

"Oh, alright." Sei rolled over into the snow, letting the twins finally stand and dust themselves off before they offered her a hand, which she gladly took.

"You sure are clumsy, aren't you?" Hikaru smirked.

"Don't remind me." She groaned, massaging her temples to alleviate the throbbing in her head from the fall.

"Shh.I think I see them." Kaoru got back to his position behind the bushes, soon followed by his brother.

"Well it's about damn time." Sei muttered, brushing off the excess snow from herself.

"SHH!" The ginger-haired boys both turned around and gave her a warning look, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her down to the ground so she wouldn't be spotted.

"Where are they?" She asked, peering through the leaves of the bush.

"Over there, by the pond." Hikaru said, pointing in the direction he was talking about.

Sei tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes a little, trying to see where her brother's team was.

She laughed,"Is he serious?"

The twins glanced at her before turning back to where they were staring, smirking. They could see Sai, several yards away, rolling around in the snow and overall pretending he was from Mission Impossible, while Kaniya and Aoko walked uncertainly behind him.

"Just a few more feet..." Hikaru and Kaoru whispered as the three watched intently.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Is it really such a good idea to be out in the open like this?" Kaniya asked the burgundy haired boy who was rolling around and humming to the Mission Impossible song. Aoko nodded from beside the short blonde, biting her lip and keeping a look out for the other team.

Sai stopped and cast a glance over his shoulder, offering the two girls a reassuring smile,"Of course, of course! Don't worry, as long as I'm here, everything'll be just fi---argh!"

The emerald eyed boy had tripped over a small branch in the snow, but had quickly caught his balance before he fell to the cold, snowy ground. Unfortunately for him though, it had been a trap and as soon as he had tripped it a tree bough hanging from the tree above him snapped, releasing a large pile of snow. The three couldn't get out of the way in time and were quickly covered from head-to-toe, and very cold.

"Ahh! I-it's s-so c-c-cold!" Kaniya whimpered as she attempted to move her legs, and only ended up in tripping.

"I g-gotta hand it t-to th-them," Sai started as he wiped much of the snow off of him and went over to help the two girls,"I'm impr-pressed."

"Glad to hear that, so this means we win, right?"

The three of them turned around to see Sei and the Hitachiin's standing there, grinning from ear to ear.

Sai narrowed his eyes a little before laughing,"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war."

The emerald eyed girl shrugged,"We'll see about that."


	10. Chapter 10

You guys should be proud of me, this is the quickest I've been able to update in a while! lol. I don't think this chapter is very original, but I got the whole idea when I was making homemade pizza with my mom last weekend, so I just had to do it.

Big thanks to; **Luca4Ever**, **ElleSteinig**, **Naeko101**, and my anonymous reviewers for reviewing last chapter! Like I said before, all of your wonderful and encouraging reviews are what keeps me going with this story!

I hope this chapter helps answer some of your questions about what Sei's reaction to Kyouya's kiss at the ball was, I know a lot of you were confused because of the whole time skip I did. Haha, sorry for all the confusion!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 10_

_She stood next to him in the doorway as the snow drifted peacefully down from the heavens above, giving off a sense of peacefulness. Sei couldn't believe how lucky she was to be standing there, watching as the first snow of the winter descended down from the grey clouds above._

_The burgundy haired girl hadn't realized that she had been gawking at the falling snow until she noticed Kyouya smirking at her._

_"Don't act like you've never seen snow before." She could tell that he was amused by her reaction and all she could do for the moment was shake her head 'no'._

_"Yeah, but I've never seen it so..." Sei paused, searching for the right words to use,"..so pure, like this."_

_He nodded a little, and seemed to take what she had just said to him into consideration for he was quiet for a few minutes. Sei noticed him briefly look up before chuckling, tilting her head slightly, she wondered what he was so amused about._

_"What's so funny?" She finally asked him, but he didn't answer her back, atleast, not with words._

_The taller boy's face slowly started to inch towards her own, Sei could feel her face heat up at how close she was to him. Though she wasn't exactly sure what he was up to, she had an idea, but surely Kyouya Ohtori wasn't about to do _that

_Kyouya was now a breath away from her lips and Sei knew that her face must've been as red as a tomato at that point. The tall bespeckled boy's eyes were now half-lidded as he closed the gap between their lips, Sei stood there a moment, her eyes wide, before relaxing a bit into the kiss. _

_It seemed to last for an eternity before Kyouya pulled away and smirked at her surprised expression and beat-red face. _

_"I, uh, what?" Sei stuttered._

_Kyouya's smirk grew,"Are you always this articulate?"_

_She narrowed her eyes a little,"What the hell was that about?"_

_He shrugged,"Just felt like it, and from the looks of it, you didn't mind not one bit."_

_Sei blushed lightly before turning away from him stubbornly, though she could still feel his gaze on her as she did so, and knew that he was enjoying every minute of this._

_Tamaki ran up to his bestfriend, watching the twins playing outside for a moment before glancing up at the doorway._

_"Oh look! Mistletoe!" He exclaimed._

_Kyouya sent him a look before saying,"I'm not kissing you."_

Sei shot up in her bed, breathing heavily,"I haven't thought about what happened at the ball since it happened."

She ran a hand through her messy hair before glancing over at her new digital clock and frowning,"Damn, I guess I should start getting ready for school."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sei entered her classroom earlier than she usually did and sat down at her desk without a sound, her eyes became glossy as she started to drift off into another world, oblivious to the voices around her.

Haruhi came in not long after Sei, and after greeting a few of her fellow classmates, made her way to her seat infront of the Curious-Rebel. Turning around in her seat she noticed the dreamy look her friend had, tilting her head curiously at Sei, she tried to get the taller girl's attention.

_What exactly were his intentions behind that kiss? I know we were standing below mistletoe and all but still..._ Sei thought, biting her lip as she remembered the kiss between her and the Shadow King, _Maybe I'm over analyzing this. It was just a quick kiss underneath the mistletoe!_

_But it wasn't quick, that kiss lasted longer than a quick peck beneath the mistletoe. _A voice in her head shot back.

Sei groaned,_ Oh God, are you my concious? Why're you suddenly deciding to show up now, of all times? _

_Regardless, you know you enjoyed it._

_That may be but...wait...what?! How can you say that?! This is KYOUYA OHTORI we're talking about here and...why am I arguing with you? You're just a silly little voice in my head, oh no, does this mean i've gone crazy? It was bound to happen I suppose..._

"Ano, is she okay?" Kaoru whispered to Haruhi as the three of them stared at Sei from their seats infront of her.

The brown haired host shrugged,"Sei's been like this since I got here, hasn't said a word."

Hikaru tilted his head and waved his hands infront of her face, she didn't blink or even acknowlledge that she knew he was there.

"Whoa, creepy." The elder Hitachiin finally said.

"_Stupid voice, saying stupid untrue things..."_

The three of them turned their heads at the sound of her voice, grinning when they noticed she was among the land of the concious once again.

"What was that? You're mumbling, Nanami-chan!" Kaoru and Hikaru echoed.

Sei's head shot up as she finally noticed the three of them staring at her and she adorned an embarrassed look before pretending to write something in her notebook.

"How rude, she's avoiding the question." Hikaru's voice sounded annoyed.

"Well, what do you expect, this is Sei here." Kaoru sighed.

The emerald eyed girl glared at the two ginger-haired boys,"I didn't say anything though."

"Now a liar too?" Hikaru gasped.

"Hikaru, what ever shall we do with her?" Kaoru turned to his brother.

"Well have to teach her the correct way to act." Hikaru said finally, and the two identical boys grinned.

Haruhi sent Sei a sympathetic look before turning around to face the board as the teacher walked into the room and began to prepare for the lesson. Hikaru turned around aswell and began to balance his pencil on the bridge of his nose, Kaoru, however, sent Sei one last look before turning around aswell.

_I have to find out if there's something going on between the two of them..._ The younger Hitachiin brother thought determinedly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The bell rang, signaling the end of school, students rushed from their classrooms and out into the hallways, meeting up with friends to talk about the day's events, heading off to the club's they were in, or going home.

Sei was still in the classroom, off once again in her own little world, it wasn't until her Home-Ec teacher came up and shook her a bit did she snap out of her daze.

"Hm? Oh, Merigawa-sensei," Sei started not knowing what to say.

Merigawa-sensei was a woman in her late 40s with curly dark brown hair accompanied with streaks of gray and matching dark chocolate eyes. She was a relatively kind woman, unless you got on her bad side, then she was known to give a student a hard time.

"Tsukyoshii-san, I'm a little worried about your grade in my class, as of late your not doing too well." She frowned,"But I'm willing to let you make it up, if you're willing to do the work."

Sei bit her lip, Tamaki and Kyouya wouldn't like her to be late, or miss the club altogether for a day to improve her grade, but this was something she needed to do, or else her father wouldn't be all too happy with her...

"Alright, when should I come?"

Merigawa-sensei smiled and wandered over to check her calender**,"**Next Friday would be best, which will give you time to practice and prepare a recipe to use."

The burgundy haired host nodded before gathering her things,"Thankyou, sensei."

The older woman nodded,"Just remember, this is your only chance to makeup the grade, if you're not here then I'm afraid that the grade you currently have will stay."

Sei nodded,"I understand."

As she left the hallway, she couldn't help but to feel that she was being followed, but by who she had no idea for she hadn't seen anyone in the hallway when she had left the Home Economics room. Shaking her head, she hurried on her way, decidedly not wanting to be any more late to the Host Club than she already was.

She was almost to the staircase that would take her up to the 3rd Music Room, when she felt herself collide with something, and she fell backwards.

"Uhn..." Sei frowned, rubbing her sore bottom before looking to see what she had run into.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was---do I know you from somewhere?" The boy who had run into her cocked his head and narrowed his eyes a little in thought as he tried to figure out where he had seen her from.

He was taller than she was, standing in at about 5'10, with shaggy blonde hair that came down a little passed his ears. His eyes were a light silvery-gray, and Sei couldn't help but to stare at them, she had seen those eyes before. She had seen this boy before.

That's when it hit her.

Sei frowned,"Nope, sorry never seen you before. If you'd please excuse me, I've got somewhere I need to be, it was nice meeting you." As she hurried up the stairs, she could still feel his eyes on her, and she was glad when she finally made it to the double doors of the Host Club.

When she entered the room all heads turned in her direction, the girls were excited that she had finally arrived, but she noticed that all the Host's were staring at her questioningly.

"Ah, heh, sorry I'm late everyone." She laughed sheepishly before joining her designates on the couch where they had been waiting for her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was shortly after the customers left when Sei was cornered by her friends, all wondering why she had been so late in getting to the club.

"Ne, Nana-chan, we were worried something may had happened to you!" Hunny managed to get out inbetween bites of cake.

"It's not like you to be late like that, knowing full well you have a responsibility to uphold. With that said, I'm adding to your debt for keeping the young ladies waiting, thus losing us profits." Kyouya marked something down on his clipboard before going back to typing at his computer.

Sei's eyebrow twitched and she frowned a little,"It can't be helped if my teacher holds me after class, it's bad enough I'm failing Home-Ec---"

"You're failing Home Economics?" Hikaru asked, appearing on her left as his brother came up on her right.

"Ah, yeah. But Merigawa-sensei is giving me another chance to make it up, which means I'm going to have to miss next Friday because that's when I have to go and do it." She turned her head a little to face Kyouya,"And you're going to tack on more to my debt for that, aren't you?"

He smirked,"But of course, because of your failing grade, we're going to lose profits, it's only natural that you make up for that."

Sei pouted a little,"No fair."

Kaoru tilted his head before narrowing his eyes a little at the bespeckled 2nd year boy,"I've been meaning to ask your something Kyouya."

Hikaru and Kyouya both glanced over towards the younger ginger-haired boy, before he was interrupted by Sei.

"Does anyone know how to cook? I'm going to need help to pass Home-Ec..."

Tamaki grinned,"My dear Haruhi can teach you!"

Haruhi looked up,"Don't volunteer me for things," she turned to the burgundy haired girl,"I'm busy, sorry."

Sei waved it off, "Hunny-senpai? Mori-senpai?"

Mori shook his head,"Can't cook."

"I can teach you."

Sei looked up hopefully,"Can you really, Kyouya-senpai?"

Kaoru bit his lip before slinging an arm across the her shoulders and grinning,"We'll help too."

Hikaru seemed a bit taken aback by this, until he realized his brother's intentions behind volunteering to help Kyouya teach her.

_He doesn't want her and Kyouya to be alone together. _

Kyouya smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose,"Fine, we'll start this Saturday."

_This'll be interesting._ Kyouya thought as he closed his laptop.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, where to even start? First of all, I'm TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO POST SOONER! I've pretty much had this chapter planned out for several months, and I've even had half of it already written (I was able to write the rest of it today), but my laptop is being so annoying, I can't save anything to it because when I go back to open anything it'll automatically delete it. So I've been paranoid about saving things to my computer.

Right now I'm actually on my brother's computer, which I'm not allowed to be on so, SHH! Don't tell anyone, kay?

But I was getting fed up with how long it was taking to get this chapter finished, so I snuck up here and decided to finish it while my parents were distracted downstairs by something. lol

And also, I'd like to thank the reviewers from last chapter; **YuMeNami**,** ElleSteinig**, **Lulu4Ever**, **Yellowmoon27**, and **Seengot **

Despite how long it actually takes me to get chapters out, you guys are the reason why I try my hardest to write and get the next chapter up as soon as I truly possibly can!

P.s

I know like no one knew about it since It's a new convention and all, but did anyone go to Naruto Trek in Florida last March? I was on Spring Break then and went down to Florida with my friend's family, so we were at Naruto Trek for Friday and Saturday (it was her first convention, so yay! xD)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

**It's a Twing Thing**

_Chapter 11_

Sai attacked his wet hair with a towel as he ambled down the brightly lit hallway,on his way back to his own room. It was still fairly early in the morning, even the maids had been surprised to see him up at such an hour on a Saturday!

He grinned when he noticed Yasai pawing at his sister's door, knowing immediately that she was still asleep.

"Why that lazy little..." He laughed, opening her door a crack and peaking into the dark room.

Her blinds were pulled closed, keeping the early morning light out, which is what made the room seem so dark. Sai watched as the fox rushed in, jumping up onto the girl's bed and staring at Sai's sleeping sister.

Sai shook his head before smirking. He sauntered over to her night stand and pressed a button or two on her alarm clock before backing up a little.

"Three...two...one...zero!" He counted down, when he reached zero her alarm went off. Sei coughed and rolled over with a groan, making her brother frown a little. She pressed the snooze button and turned to stare at her twin brother standing by the bed.

"Something wrong?" She asked before coughing into her hand. Yasai nuzzled Sei's cheek and licked her chin.

"Haha...Yasai...stop!" She smiled, patting the worried fox on the head.

"Are you feeling alright, Sei?" The emerald eyed boy asked his sister, concerned for her health.

Sei frowned before covering it up with a grin, and waving it off,"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

He didn't seem to buy it and was about to further question her when one of the maids, Isuzu, came in.

"Kaito-sama, Nanami-sama, sorry to disturb you, but there are some visitors downstairs who say they're friends from school." Aiyara Isuzu spoked quickly, bowing to the two 15 year olds.

Aiyara Isuzu was a fairly young woman with shoulderlength blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes who couldn't have been any older than 25 years. Isuzu was rather new and had only been working for the Tsukyoshii's for a few weeks, which, the twin's figured, explained her apparent nervousness.

"Eh? I wasn't expecting anyone..." Sai wondererd aloud before glancing over at his sister,"Were you?"

The messy haired girl sneezed before shaking her head 'no'.

"Do you know who they are, Isuzu-san?" She asked.

The blonde woman shook her head,"I don't, I'm sorry."

"What do they look like?" Sai asked curiously.

"Ano, well...they're identical two eachother and kept, ano, ...hanging off of eachother..." Isuzu said nervously.

"Ah, thanks Isuzu-san!" Sei smiled,"Tell them I'll be down in 10 minutes."

Isuzu bowed,"Alright, sorry again for disturbing you."

"Don't worry about it." Sei and Sai answered in unison with identical grins.

Sai turned to his sister after the maid left and crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at her.

Sei pulled the covers back and put her feet on the carpetted floor. She made a motion to stretch, yawning in the process, then she noticed the look her brother was giving her.

Sighing, she said,"I told you, I'm fine! Now, shoooo!" she pushed him out of the room so she could get dressed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

"Did you tell her that we were picking her up?" Hikaru turned his head to face his brother.

"No, I wanted her to be surprised." Answered the younger Hitachiin twin with a shrug.

The two boys were currently sitting next to eachother on a couch in the foyer with their legs intertwined with eachother's. Hikaru appeared to be rather bored and half asleep, while Kaoru was attentive and stared around the room curiously.

"Here she...no wait, that's her brother, isn't it?" Hikaru noticed the red-head descending the staircase first, and the two boys sat up in their seats. When they saw that it wasn't Sei they slouched back boredly again.

"Hey, you guys are here to pick up Sei, right?" The shorter boy stood infront of the ginger-haired boys.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks before replying,"Yeah."

"Well, can I ask the both of you a favor, then?"

The twins sat up once again, noticing Sai's somewhat serious disposition.

"That depends on what it is." They spoke.

Sai frowned, glancing up towards the stairwell to make sure that Sei wasn't coming, before turning back to the twins,"She won't admit to it, but I can tell that she doesn't feel well. And I know I can't convince her to stay home, so can I trust you guys to keep an eye on her?"

Kaoru and Hikaru frowned at the thought of Sei's stubbornness.

Sai noticed the identical look on either twin's faces,"So, can I count on you guys?"

"Yessir!" They saluted.

The shorter boy grinned at their eagerness,"And don't tell her that I told you too, 'kay?" Sai looked up and walked away from the twins when he noticed his sister walking down the stairs.

Sei wore a pair of blue jeans, a black hoodie that was a size or two too big for her, and a pair of white and blue sneakers.

"It's not that cold out..." Hikaru mused once he saw that she was about to pull a blue wool hat over her head.

"Well it's cold enough if there's still snow on the --achoo!--ground." She argued, sneezing halfway through.

"Mm, I guess you're right..." Hikaru shrugged.

"Well, are you ready, Nanami-chan?" Kaoru held his arm out for her, his brother mirroring the act, and she accepted both.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

It didn't take too long to get to the Ohtori estate, and once they got there Sei was struck by awe.

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked boredly.

Sei closed her mouth, but her eyes were still a little wide.

"Kyouya-senpai lives HERE?"

The boys shrugged,"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's so...--achoo!-- ...huge!"

Hikaru was about to retort when Kaoru sent him a look and said,"Let's get inside, it's cold out here."

Sei let herself be led up to the front door by the Hitachiin twins. The boys knocked on the door and it wasn't long before it was opened by one of the maids.

"How may I help you?" A young blonde woman in a maid's outfit asked politely.

"Ah, Kyouya-senpai's expecting us." The burgundy haired girl answered before the two boy's had a chance to.

The woman tilted her head a little,"One moment please." and she scurried off, presumably to confirm what Sei had just said. It wasn't long before the woman returned and bid them to follow her to the kitchen where they'd be working on teaching Sei how to cook.

The maid left them once they made it to the kitchen, Kyouya was already waiting inside for them and already had most of the ingredients set out for them to use.

"Ohayo, Kyouya-senpai." Sei smiled, and Kyouya nodded, taking note of her unusually rosy cheeks and excessive warm clothing.

"We're going to work on making pizza today, as you probably perceived from the ingredients layed out on the counter." The tall bespeckled boy pointed towards the counters covered with different items.

Sei nodded, looking around the kitchen,"Where to start..."

"With the dough would be nice." Hikaru laughed.

Sei glanced towards him,"Right...ano...what am I supposed to be doing..?"

Kyouya brought her over towards the long island-counter in the center of the kitchen where there was cook book opened to a page with a picture of a delicious looking pizza, the instructions on how to make it listed at the side.

Sei read through the steps on how to make the pizza several times before setting to work, the boys watching her a moment before the twins pulled Kyouya to the side.

"Her brother told us that she's sick today, and asked us to keep an eye on her, so that goes for you too." The two ginger-haired boys spoke quietly to the tall raven haired Shadow King, making sure that Sei couldn't hear what they were saying.

"She's sick and yet you still brought her here?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the younger boys.

"Well, she's stubborn and won't admit to not feeling well, what else were we supposed to do?" Kaoru countered defensively.

Kyouya sighed, massaging his temples,"Leaving her at home would've been the best way to go, the best way to get better is to rest. The last thing she needs to be doing is cooking."

"What do I do when I'm done?" Sei called out over her shoulder to the whispering boys.

Kyouya diverted his gaze over to where she was working, chuckling a little at her flour smeared face,"Make several more batches of dough, the more you practice at making it, the better you'll be when it comes time for you to make it for your teacher."

The burgundy haired girl nodded, turning back around and setting to work making more dough.

Biting her lip a little while reading the instructions,"I need to add the yeast to make it rise...but it takes nearly an hour and a half to do that, so, maybe if I add double the amount of yeast, the dough'll rise in half the time it would normally take!" She grinned,"This cooking thing isn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Sei hadn't even noticed the mess she was making until the twins popped up on either side of her and looked her up and down before laughing. She looked up curiously at them and then over at Kyouya who was chuckling aswell, she frowned at them.

"What? Did I not do it right...? I followed the directions..."

"N-no! It's not th-that, haha--!" Hikaru started but found that he couldn't finish, so Kaoru, through his laughter, picked up after his brother.

"--Y-you, ah, have f-flour all over y-yourself!"

And true enough, she did, all over her clothes, her once black hoodie was now a bright ghostly white color from all the flour she had accidentally spilled on herself while making the dough.

"Here." Kyouya was now standing infront of her with a wet washcloth and moved a little too close for comfort as he tried to clean the flour off of her face.

The emerald eyed girl stumbled back against the counter and ended up knocking over the bag of flour that she had been using, sending it flying to the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru watched in amusement as it pretty much exploded from hitting the tiled kitchen floor, sending up a cloud of white hovering in the air. When it settled and everyone was able to see once again the Hitachiin twins bit their lips and glanced at eachother before falling to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Before it was only Sei who was covered head to toe in flour, but now Kyouya's face and clothing were blanketed in white aswell.

Sei turned away and coughed, making sure that her face wasn't anywhere near the counter she had been preparing the dough on, before looking up at Kyouya who had an unreadable expression on his face. She glanced over towards the two twins sprawled on the floor as they held onto eachother, Sei thought they were about to burst from laughing so hard.

Her attention was brought back to Kyouya as he removed his glasses from his face and wiped the flour off of the lenses before placing them back on, staring down at the sheepish girl infront of him.

"Ah...I'm sorry Kyouya-senpai, I didn't mean to, ah...yeah..." She wriggled her nose a little before turning away and sneezing.

The twins on the floor both looked at eachother before sitting up and sneezing, the flour had apparently wafted through the air over to where they had been.

"It's fine," Kyouya shrugged,"Looks like you've finished the dough, so the only thing left to do right now is to wait for it to rise."

"So, what're we supposed to do while we're waiting?" Hikaru asked boredly.

Kaoru glanced over at Sei and saw that her face was a little more red than it had been earlier and he wondered if it was from her sickenss, or embarassment, either way, he was worried about her. He moved closer to her when he noticed her leaning on the counter for support and closing her eyes.

"Nanami-chan, you alright?"

She opened her eyes a little and nodded,"Yeah, I'm..--cough--..fine."

The three boys frowned at her.

"Your not very convincing." Kyouya rolled his eyes at her attempt to make them think she was fine when clearly they all knew that she wasn't.

"You're not fooling anyone, Nanami-chan." Kaoru spoked softly from beside her.

"Or are you trying to fool yourself?" Hikaru asked from her otherside.

"I...I'm okay, really I am, why won't you believe me?" She bit her lip at the disbelieving looks she was receiving from the boys.

"Because we know that you're not, look at yourself, you can't even stand up straight anymore, you've been coughing all day and," Hikaru placed a hand on her forehead," you're burning up!"

She sighed,"Please, I just want to get this recipe down so I can pass Home Ec..."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, for now, you should lie down." Kyouya placed an arm around her waist and guided her out of the kitchen, the twins in tow, and towards the living room where he layed her down on one of the couches.

"How about a movie?" Kaoru suggested, but she was asleep before he had even finished asking the question.

_**POP!**_

"What the hell was that?!" Hikaru cried out, following Kyouya and his brother into the kitchen where they had heard the sound coming from.

"What the..." Kyouya stared speechless at the sight before him.

On the counter that Sei had been working on was the covered container where she had put the dough to let it rise, but right into the center of the saran wrap was a hole, which the boys noted, hadn't been there before they left. The pizza dough now covered the wall behind the counter, splattered in various places around the kitchen, all in all it was an amusing sight to see.

"Wow, she really _can't_ cook..." Kaoru laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Ahh! I'm so sorry guys. I've actually had this chapter written in my notebook since last summer, but I've been debating on whether or not this is the path I wanted to take with this story or if I wanted to go another way with it. But I'm pretty sure now that I know where I want this story to head.

I was on earlier thumbing through the traffic this story has gotten and wow! 8004 hits? I was pretty impressed, and 50 reviews, I love you all so much! So I decided that I'm going to go ahead and go with this chapter, so I typed it up and here you go!

Also, thankyou so much;** Kaito142, KinKitsune01, Seengot, Naina Raeka, Froggerton, RyaneNight92, Candy_Anime_Luver, **and **Last-blue_mage **for reviewing! Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long!

Ohh, and to answer the question of how the dough exploded last chapter, because I never explained why that happened actually, Sei put way too much yeast in the dough because she was impatient and figured that the more she put in, the quicker it would rise. Haha, she didn't realize that things don't work that way with cooking.

x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 12_

** I**t was a sunny Tuesday afternoon and the Host Club was doing what it did best, catering to the young women of Ouran who had too much spare time on their hands. They were out one member, however, the Curious Rebel was still sick at home.

Sei's usual crowd still came to the 3rd Music room and designated her in hopes that she'd show up, the twins and various other members took it upon themselves to entertain the waiting ladies in Sei's absence.

"Why hasn't Sei-kun been here the past few days?" Miwako asked the question everyone had been thinking.

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned before answering,"Sei's home sick."

Miwako, along with Kaiya and a few other girls that frequently designated Sei, gasped and appeared to be worried over the newest host's health.

Tamaki's eyes widened, no one had bothered telling him why Sei was out, and her being sick was news to him.

"What hap--"

Kyouya cut off the dramatic king to reassure the worrying girls,"Don't worry, it's nothing too bad, just the flu. Sei'll be back soon enough."

That seemed to settle their minds somewhat, hearing the news from Kyouya.

Hunny bit his lip and waddled over to the Hitachiin's, Bun-Bun in hand,"How did Nana-chan get sick?"

The ginger-haired twins shrugged.

"Her brother told us she wasn't feeling well saturday, then she pretty much passed out on Kyouya's couch and wouldn't wake up so he had his doctor's look at her."

Hunny and Tamaki stared with watering eyes,"Annnddd~?"

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes,"Weren't you paying any attention?"

The two blondes blinked.

Kaoru sighed,"Sei has the flu and has to stay in bed for the next few days."

"Wah! I wanna go visit Nana-chan! Oh! I know!" Hunny cried out with an innocent grin,"I'll bring Nana-chan some cake!"

Nearly every girl in the room squealed at how cute Hunny was, making the twins roll their eyes.

Just then, the door opened and in came a boy with shaggy blond hair and gray eyes. All eyes were now on the boy who had just entered the room, the host's stared questioningly at him while the girls sent him curious and dreamy stares.

"Um, hi, I'm Itaru, I was told I could find Sei here...?" He spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had blanketed the room.

Tamaki smiled and whisked himself over to where the boy, Itaru, was standing. "Sei's out sick, but may I inquire as to where you know Sei from?"

The cute shaggy blonde haired boy with a slight American accent frowned,"Sick? Ah, me and Sei go way back..." There was a slight underlying tone in the boy's voice as he spoke, though Tamaki didn't catch it.

Kyouya quirked a brow at Itaru,"We'll be sure to tell Sei you came looking for him once he returns."

Itaru gave Kyouya a funny look,"He? Don't you mean..." He stopped, his lips slowly twitching into a smirk,"Alright, thanks." and then he turned around and left, leaving the Host Club wary of his intentions and where he knew Sei from.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"That Itaru guy today seemed rather suspicious..." Hikaru mused after the last customer had left for the day.

Kaoru nodded in agreement,"Yeah, like he knew Sei's secret..."

Tamaki frowned, tapping his chin in thought,"What do you think we should do about this, mother?"

Everyone turned to the proclaimed 'mother' of the Host Club, wondering what he'd have to say about all of this. The tall bespeckled boy was busily typing away at his laptop, engrossed in whatever it was that he was working on. He looked up momentarily from the screen of his computer, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose,"I think we might need to pay him a little visit to ensure that Sei's secret isn't jeopardized."

Hunny smiled and snuggled close to his Bun-Bun,"We won't let anyone hurt Nana-chan, ne Takashi?"

Mori nodded in agreement to his cousin before sitting back to watch the tiny senior eat his sweets.

The doors to the 3rd Music room opened, startling Tamaki until he saw who had just entered.

"Sei!" The blonde host king glided forward and swept the poor girl into his arms, that's when he noticed the surgeons mask covering her nose and mouth, indicating that she was still sick.

"You came even though you're still sick?! Mother! Our daughter is rebelling against having good health!" Tamaki cried out dramatically.

The burgundy haired girl rolled her eyes at the dramatic boy, "Tamaki-senpai stop overreacting! I'm only here because Merigawa-sensei called last night saying that something came up and I had to do my cooking assignment today instead."

Kyouya smirked,"How'd that go?"

Sei shrugged,"I passed, got a B."

Haruhi grinned,"Congrats Sei, I knew you could do it."

The burgundy haired host smiled, though no one could see it through her mask,"Thanks Haruhi."

Hunny bounded up to Sei and stared up at her with his big chocolate brown eyes,"Ne, Nana-chan, do you know anyone named...um...Itami?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes,"It was Itaru."

Sei's eyes widened a bit and she removed the mask from her face, situating it to the side of her head,"Why?"

"Because he came looking for you earlier, said you both go way back. Who is he anyway?" Kaoru supplied, tilting his head curiously at her.

"Itaru Dawson used to be Sai's friend once upon a time, that's how me and Itaru know eachother."

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned,"Used to be friends?"

"Yeah, he was always such a jackass to me, but it wasn't until he put gum in my hair while I was sleeping that Sai realized how big of a jerk Dawson really was. They both got into a big fight and we haven't heard from him since. However, I did hear that he and his family moved back to America for a few years, I don't understand why he's back now though..." Sei ended thoughtfully, frowning.

"He wouldn't tell everyone that you're a girl...would he?" Hunny asked.

The emerald eyed girl bit her lip in uncertainty,"I don't know, I wouldn't put it past him though, he never liked me."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks before linking arms with her,"Don't worry Nanami-chan, we'll protect you! Nobody plays with _our_ toy except us!"

She faltered and rolled her eyes,"Well, it was _almost_ a nice moment..."

Tamaki's eyes lit up,"The dopplegangers are right!"

Everyone stared at him,"They are?!"

Tamaki nodded,"Yes! Families protect each other and as your father--"

Sei cut in,"--You're not my father."

Tamaki didn't pay attention, instead, he continued his rant,"--I will make sure that no harm comes to you or your sister, Haruhi--"

"--We're not related, stop that." Haruhi sighed.

"--And therefore we are going to have a talk with this Itaru Dawson character, there's nothing to worry about, your secret is safe and we'll make sure that no one else finds out. And then--"

"Ne, Nana-chan want some more cake?" Hunny asked, making Tamaki snap out of his rant and realize that everyone was off doing their own thing and no one had paid him any attention.

"Mm, I'm good Hunny-senpai, I should probably be getting home soon anyway before Sai freaks out." She laughed sheepishly.

Just then her phone started ringing, rolling her eyes she slipped it quickly from her pocket,"Speak of the devil."

She flipped open her phone and put it against her ear,"What? ...Yes that's how I answer the phone...what? Father's home? Well, did you find out why? Shit. Okay I'm leaving now, make sure to stall him when I get there so I can change...okay, see ya in a few. Bye, Sai." She hung up and placed her phone back into the pocket of her blazer, biting her lip.

Hikaru cocked a brow,"What's so bad about your dad being home?"

"Eh, he's never really home, he travels a lot due to his company and even when he is in town he usually just stays at his office. So him being home must mean that he's got something really important to tell us, I have to get home and change before father sees me wearing this..." She quickly waved goodbye and pushed open the doors, leaving the host club to stare at her retreating form.

"Before her dad sees her wearing her school uniform...?" Hunny frowned, confusion dancing in his eyes.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop,"Her father doesn't know that she's pretending to be a boy here at Ouran, and I'm sure she doesn't want him to find out."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sei arrived home nearly 10 minutes later, cursing that the ride hadn't been quicker. Once inside she glanced around nervously before heading towards the staircase where she met up with her brother.

"Where is he?" She asked him, her eyes shifting suspiciously around the room.

Her brother smiled at her reassuringly,"In his study, so you're safe. Now hurry up and change, he told me that he wanted to speak with you."

Sei frowned,"Did he mention about what?"

Sai shrugged and shook his head 'no' before pushing her up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

The emerald eyed girl made it to her room, locking the door behind her, and quickly stripped off her school uniform, tossing it into her closet.

"Hm, what should I wear? Something really girly..." She muttered to herself, knowing that her father liked it when she dressed in frilly girlish clothing, that way he could actually tell her and her brother apart.

"Ah, screw it." She growled in frustration, grabbing a random pink and white striped polo and a white pleated knee-high skirt.

"You done yet Sei?" She heard her brother's voice from the other side of her bedroom door and ambled out of her walk-in closet, unlocking her bedroom door to let him in.

"Almost, I just gotta get this gel out of my hair, you know how father doesn't like it when my hair's all...yeah." She went into her bathroom and turned on the bathtub's faucet, rinsing her hair thoroughly to get all of the gel out. Sai grabbed a towel from the towel closet behind him and handed it to his sister once she turned off the water. Sei quickly dried her hair and tossed the towel into the dirty hamper.

Yasai entered the bathroom and wove himself inbetween Sei and Sai's legs before the emerald eyed girl picked him up, cradling him like a baby.

"You ready?" Sai asked.

"I guess, let's get this over with..." She sighed as he led her out of her room and ventured down the hallway towards their father's study.

They made it to the door and Sei placed the affectionate fox on the floor, knowing that their father wasn't a very big fan of animals, so unlike their kind-hearted mother. They grabbed each other's hand, interlacing their fingers, and together pushed open the door.

The walls were covered in bookshelves with a large from floor-to-ceiling window straight ahead of them. On the left side of the room the fireplace was alight, but despite that Sei still felt chills running up her spine. Their father sat at his large oak desk infront of the window, his elbows resting on the table with his fingers steepled together.

It had been several months since the twins had seen their father so they took in every detail about him as soon as their eyes landed on him. They noticed the prominent streaks of gray showing through his short, neatly kept, dark brown hair. His cold, narrowed emerald eyes stared at them over the top of his reading glasses. Sai squeezed his sister's hand reassuredly when he felt her shudder under their father's scrutinizing gaze.

"Hello father..." The two said in unison.

He smirked, making the two a little nervous, that was his trademark smirk, he was up to something...

"Kaito, please leave, I would like to speak with Nanami alone." His voice was smooth but nothing about it comforted either twin.

Sai nodded, catching his sister's eye, giving her a reassuring hug to try and alleviate her uneasiness, but it clearly didn't help her very much.

Sei watched hopelessly as her brother left, before turning back to their father. It wasn't that her father was terrifying or that she hated him, it was the fact that he was always up to something that would benefit the company, whether or not it was at the expense of others didn't matter to him.

"Seen anyone from your past recently?" He asked, his smirk unwavering.

"Aside from you?" She retorted,"You know I have, now tell me why."

He chuckled, and it sent chills up and down her spine, he wasn't exactly the picture perfect fatherly figure that she wished he was.

"Oh you should be thanking me for setting you up with Itaru, you two used to be so close."

Sei's jaw dropped,"Close? No, that was Sai. Me and Dawson _hated _each other, it was his fault my hair had to be cut in the first place." She paused and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously,"What did you mean by 'setting you up'?"

Tsukyoshii Hideki's smirk grew, showing his sharp pearly whites, making him in Sei's opinion look rather sinister.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sai stood outside the door, nervously hopping from one foot to another, making him look like a child doing the potty dance.

He strained his ears against the door, but was angry when he discovered how thick the wood really was. Though, he could hear the rise in his sister's voice, as to what she was saying though...he had no idea.

"Wow, he must've really pissed her off." The burgundy haired boy mused as he heard his sister scream at their father once again. The two never really got along with their father, with him being so cold and the fact that he was never around added to their mutual dislike for him.

A few moments later Sei opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, darting past her brother without a second glance and dashing up the stairs quickly, towards her bedroom. A red flag went up and immediately Sai took off after her.

When he made it to her room he noticed the door was slightly ajar, the sounds of choking sobs were coming from within.

Quietly he entered the room, closing the door behind him, finding his sister sitting up against the far wall with her knees pulled to her chest and her shoulders shaking.

Frowning, he sat next to her and started rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sei, what happened?"

She looked up at him and he noticed that her bangs, instead of pulled to the side like usual, were in the middle of her forehead to hide her eyes, but he could see the streaks of tears trailing down her cheeks.

When she didn't answer he spoke again, quietly,"What'd that bastard say that made my Sei cry? Please tell me..."

Sei sucked in a deep breath,"I..I..I'm e-en-engaged." and burried her face in his shoulder, crying even harder than before.

Sai was taken aback, his eyes narrowed, how could that man do this to his sister? His Sei. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the devastated girl closer to him.

"Who is it?"

"Itaru Dawson."


	13. Authors Note Read

Hey guys!

This story started out with the KaoruxSei pairing in mind, but a lot of you have commented saying that you'd like to see it as KyouyaxSei.

So, I'm gonna put it to a vote.

Comment with which pairing you'd like to see this story end with.

I love you guys.

=D


	14. Chapter 13

Alright everyone, the votes are in and KaoruxSei won by a landslide! Thankyou everyone who voted and told me who you'd rather see my Sei with! I myself was hoping that it'd turn out this way, I just love Kaoru to death xD!

Anyway, I've been working on this chapter all week, so I hope ya'll like it!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 13_

**T**he next morning Sai woke up first, stifling a yawn as he rolled over onto his side to see his sister still asleep, snuggling up to his chest. He blinked before frowning at her pained expression, she must've been having a nightmare about the previous night, and he really couldn't blame her, he had had an awful dream about it aswell.

The night before had certainly been painful and had taken quite a toll on Sei, he had decided to stay with her through the night to comfort her and he knew that she felt safe and secure with him around.

He glanced over at the digital clock and sighed before lightly shaking his sister,"Hey Sei, it's time to get up..."

She scrunched up her face and let out a loud groan, "Ugh...but _he's_ gonna be there...

Hearing the hopelessness in her voice made his heart break, he wanted desperately to protect her from their father's decision, however, they both knew that there was nothing that either of them could do to get their father to rethink his choice. Sai tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he felt her relax in his grip.

"It'll be okay Sei, I can promise you that we'll get through this together."

"I hope so..." She choked into his chest before gently pushing herself out of his grip and going to get ready for school.

Sai smiled sadly,"It will be, Sei..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sei went through the day as nothing more than a ghost, she didn't even seem to make much of an effort in any of her classes, it was as if she hadn't even been there at all. She remained quiet and distant, opting to sit in the back of all her classes instead of her regular seat. Her friends seemed to take the most notice to her obvious change in attitude and periodically sent her worried glances.

School seemed to go by excruciatingly slow for Sei and she was actually happy when the bell rang for the end of school, signaling the start of the Host Club. She hadn't seen Itaru at all that day, which she was unbelievably glad for, she didn't think she could handle it just yet...

"Oi, Nanami-chan, something bothering you?" The Hitachiin twins popped up on either side of her as soon as class let out and for once she didn't shrug away from them.

Sei bit her lip and shook her head,"No, I'm fine."

Haruhi placed the back of her hand to her friend's forehead,"You're not still sick, are you?"

"I wish I was..." The burgundy haired girl mumbled.

Her three friends frowned, having heard her comment,"What was that?"

"No, I'm not sick anymore, don't worry about it, i'm okay." She tried to give them her best convincing smile but it was weak and the twins saw right through it, as did Haruhi.

As the four walked through the halls of Ouran, in the direction of the 3rd Music Room, Sei couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen, and she wished she knew what it was...

"Ohayo Nana-chan! I saved this chocolate cupcake just for you!" Hunny grinned, bouncing over to her while holding up a tiny cake dish with said pastry out to her. Several girls squealed at the overly cute gesture made by the loli-shota.

"Thanks Hunny-senpai, but I'm not all the hungry right now..."

"Nonsense, you didn't even touch your lunch today, I bet you're starving." Came the smooth accented voice belonging to none other than the shaggy blonde haired, grey eyed boy known as Itaru Dawson.

Sei whirled around to face him, her jaw clenched, she didn't want to see him, especially not at the Host Club,"Were you watching me?!"

Itaru flashed her a dazzling smile,"Is it a crime for a man to care about his fi--"

"--Okay, well, if you needed to talk to me that badly couldn't you have just called me...or better yet, drop out of my life forever?" She cut him off, not wanting everyone to know about the new development in her and Itaru's loathesome, unwanted relationship.

He frowned,"I see you still hate me...but that was forever ago, I've changed."

The Curious-Rebel snorted,"I don't believe that."

"Then let me show you, can't we talk and have a nice civilized conversation without arguing?"

The problem was was that Sei didn't want to trust him, she didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to know him and she sure as hell didn't want to be bound to him through Holy Matrimony! On the other hand, if she rejected his offer she would seem heartless, which could possibly effect her, Host-wise that is.

Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around her waist and she subconciously shifted her weight so that she was closer to Kaoru. The twins sent identical dark looks towards the blonde boy,"Want us to take care of him, Nanami-chan?"

She narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy before her and then glanced around the room to see the eyes of everyone staring straight at her, wondering what her answer would be.

"Er...no, I've got it." She faltered a moment and Itaru grinned brightly, sincerely. But could he really have changed? It hadn't been _that_ long ago that they had been enemies, one couldn't just simply change their ways that quickly...could they?

"You won't be sorry Sei, I'll show you that i've changed." His eyes twinkled,"We'll be perfect to--"

"--Yeah, okay well I've got work to do so you need to leave." She cut him off again and the twins vaguely wondered what Itaru had meant by what he had said, or rather started to say.

Itaru chuckled, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off,"Alright m'dear, I suppose I'll see you tonight."

She narrowed her eyes,"What's that supposed to mean?"

He grinned,"Why it simply means that my family and I have been invited over for dinner." the blonde boy smirked,"I'll see you then." and he swiftly turned on his heel and left the Host Club, leaving an air of confusion in his wake.

Tamaki was the first to speak,"Sei! What's going on? Does daddy need to go have a talk with the american?"

Kaoru frowned,"What was that all about Nanami-chan?"

She shook out of her annoyed daze and shifted her gaze to Kaoru, who was on her left,"Nothing, c'mon we've got customers to entertain." and then she plastered on a dazzling smile and took a seat between Miwako and Kaiya.

Tamaki pouted and was about to march over to Sei when Haruhi stuck out a hand and held him back,"Stay out of it." the blonde host king frowned and for once he actually listened to her.

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged glances, they knew they wouldn't get anything from their burgundy haired friend so they decided to ask the next best thing.

"Oi, Kyouya--"

"No." The bespeckled boy answered evenly, but the twins were persistent and continued to stand by him, repeatedly asking him to give them info on Itaru Dawson.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose,"What would I gain from this?"

The Hitachiin's grinned,"We can get Kamiyani Kaniya for the fashion show."

The Host Club was hosting a spring fashion show in a few weeks and all proceeds would directly go into the club's funds for future outings and events. Kaniya was a well-known teen model, having her at the fashion show would surely double the turnout.

Kyouya seemed to realize this and took a moment to think about it, he smirked,"Alright, deal." the twins grinned and leaned in closer to listen to what the Shadow King had to say about their dear friend Sei and the annoying american named Itaru Dawson.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

She quirked an eyebrow at them, ever since Itaru had left the Hitachiin's had been rather clingy, well even more so than usual, and she wasn't sure what had gotten into them. Sei sideways glanced up at Kaoru who was on her left while his brother was on her right.

"Do you need a ride home, Nanami-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you want to come over to our house afterschool, Nanami-chan?" Kaoru suggested.

She chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip while eying the two boys suspiciously,"Alright, spill, what do you know?"

The two boys mirrored hurt expressions while clutching at their hearts,"What ever are you talking about, Nanami-chan? We just wanted to spend time with you..."

Sei rolled her eyes,"Hah, yeah sure you did."

Her phone started ringing and she fished it out of her pocket, disappointed that she couldn't further pester the twins.

"What do you want? We've been through this before, that's how I answer the phone." She rolled her eyes, sighing annoyedly,"Yeah, so I've heard from the devil himself, tell dad not to have a cow i'll be home when I can. Alright, love you too, bye."

Sei pressed the _end _button on her phone and slipped it back into the pocket of her trousers, turning around to face the two waiting boys.

"I've got to go, Sai's freaking out about being home alone with father and the fact that the Dawson's are coming over for dinner tonight..." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke of the Dawson's, she was startled to hear a low growl coming from Kaoru at the mention of them...

Hikaru tilted his head to the side, watching his brother intently for a moment before frowning,"I'm going to go rescue Haruhi from tono, see you tomorrow Nanami-chan!"

Sei watched as the boy walked off to pry the king of drama off of their poor friend who was trying to leave the 3rd music room. She laughed as Hikaru said something to the overly dramatic blonde, causing him to retreat to his corner of woe.

"Hm, I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru." She sighed and turned to leave when she felt a hand clasp around her wrist, she glanced behind her to see that it was the ginger-haired boy.

"Er..yeah?" Sei asked hesitantly.

His eyes shown uncertainty before he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her in a light embrace, startling Sei. She was used to the twins picking on her and being affectionate, yes, but this was different somehow, it was...warm. She shook out of her daze when he brought his lips to her ear and whispered,"Leave it to us, princess, we'll save you."

And as soon as it happened, he was gone, joining his brother in tormenting the host king, leaving Sei to mull over the words he had left her with. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and bit her lip before pushing open the double doors and making her way down to the parking lot where the limo was waiting for her.

"I guess it's now or never..." She sighed, slipping into the back and leaning her forehead against the cool, smooth glass of the window, her mind kept wandering to the hug Kaoru had given her and his cryptic parting words.

She didn't want to go home and would've rather accepted Kaoru's offer to go to his house and escape the disaster that was sure to happen in her own home. She let out a bitter laugh, her father would kill her if she screwed up his time with the Dawson's by not showing up to his little dinner. The only good thing about all of this was that she would have Sai there with her, he was her security blanket and she needed him more than he'd ever know.

Sei was startled out of her daydreaming when the door moved out from under her, she quickly regained her composure and let her eyes wander over the mansion infront of her as she stepped out of the limo. Never before had her home felt so unlike...home.

"Hey," Sai offered her a smile from the front porch,"how was your day?"

Her eyes softened and she ran up to meet him, swinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest,"Not too great..."

He rubbed her back soothingly before she pulled away,"Everything's going to work out, we'll figure a way to get out of this.."

She nodded and he led her inside where one of the maids took her bookbag,"Ah, where's father? I still need to change..."

"Yes you do, don't you?"

The two quickly whirled around to see their father standing behind them, his harsh eyes narrowed in on them as he crossed his arms across his chest. Sei swallowed hard and self-conciously glanced at what she was still wearing, she was in deep shit now unless she could try to play it off somehow.

"Why're you dressed up as a boy, Nanami?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Sei racked her brain for a decent cover-up story that would side well with her father and keep her out of trouble, but nothing came to her quick enough.

"She was modeling school uniforms for Kani's agency and they didn't have enough guys so she offered wear it." Sai supplied calmly, his eyes never leaving their father's.

Tsukyoshii Hideki sent Sai a harsh glare,"I believe Nanami can speak for herself, Kaito." He turned back to his daughter,"Is this true, Nanami? Were you modeling?"

Sei nodded her head, looking as confident as she could possibly be under her father's scrutinizing gaze,"Yes I was, Kani-chan called me earlier today and said that they needed some more models for the school line shoot so I decided to head down to help them out."

He let out a chilling chuckle and Sei subconciously took a step back,"What do you take me for? You are going to be punished for going against my wishes young lady, but for tonight you are to behave yourself for our guests."

Sai narrowed his eyes,"She's been punished enough, being forced to marry that sonova--"

"Enough." Hideki's voice was hard and cold, resounding through the empty foyer where the three were standing.

"In my defense you never specifically said for me to _not_ dress as a guy, so really there's no reason to punish me for this." The burgundy haired girl piped up bravely.

"Do not smartmouth me Nanami-Sei, I am your father and you will do as I say." His booming voice commanded respect,"you're just like your mother."

The emerald eyed girl let a tiny smile tug at the corner of her lips, which her father caught and returned it with a scowl.

"That was not a compliment."

Sai clenched his fists at his side, listening to their father speak illy about their mother brought with it a surge of anger. Tsukyoshii Sayu was a kind-hearted, creative, lovable woman who always strived to help others, to hear someone say something awful about her made both twins very angry.

"Go and make yourself presentable for tonight's dinner, we will speak about this another time." He turned and stiffly walked towards his study.

Sei turned to her brother, a worry stricken expression plastered on her face,"Niichan, what if he pulls me out of Ouran? I don't want to go anywhere else, I like it there..."

The boy next to her bit his lip in thought before giving her a confident look,"It'll be okay, you go get changed and I'm going to call Okaasan and tell her what he's done, I'm sure she'll have a solution for all of this."

The emerald girl felt relief wash through her at the mention of their mother, Sayu, who always had great ideas when it came to sticky situations, she'd know exactly what to do to get Sei out of this stupid arranged marriage.

"Alright, tell okaasan that I love and miss her." She smiled and left to go change into a more 'presentable' outfit.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sei scowled across the dining room table at the blonde haired, gray eyed menace who sent her a small smile. She idly rolled her peas around on her plate with her fork and mixed the rest of her turkey and mashed potatoes together, not feeling very hungry.

Sai sat next to his sister at the table with a fixed glare focused on Itaru throughout the whole meal and then his eyes darkened and he grit his teeth. His sister broke from her own heated glare towards their father and turned to examine her brother curiously.

"Unless you're trying to play footsie with me, you've got the wrong person." He growled lowly,"and if you touch her at all you're dead." the last part was whispered so silently that Sei was sure that she was the only one who had heard it, but from the surprised look on Itaru's face she could deduce that he had been able to hear her brother just fine.

"Behave Kaito or you will be dismissed to your room." Tsukyoshii Hideki sent Sai a cold look before returning to his conversation with Elijah Dawson, a tall man with short dirty blonde hair styled neatly with gel and light blue eyes. The two men went all the way back to their high school years where they had been very close friends, and remained so to this very day.

"Nanami why don't you go show Itaru the garden."

Sei made a face,"I'd rather not."

Hideki's face hardened,"That was an order young lady."

She hesitantly stood, chewing on her bottom lip as the blonde boy waltzed over and gave her an expectant look. The burgundy haired girl sent her brother a pleading glance before turning around to leave the dining room, but Sai's hand shot out and grasped her wrist.

She turned around and was quickly engulfed by her brother's arms, pulling her into a tight embrace,"I'll be there as soon as father let's me leave. Be careful." he whispered into her ear before releasing her from his arms.

Sei nodded and turned and leave for the second time, Itaru at her side with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"So where's this garden at?" He asked.

"Around back." She snapped.

His smirk grew,"I find your feisty-ness rather attractive."

Her mouth snapped shut almost immediately after he had said that and instead she settled for shooting him scathing glares. What the hell was her father thinking? What could he possibly be gaining from this arranged marriage anyway?

"Bite me." She growled in annoyance and he chuckled.

"Maybe I will."

They were now in the garden located in the back of the mansion, strings of lights were strung around trees and bushes, giving the green garden a magical feel to it. However, what ever magic the garden had held quickly dissipated as soon as the two arrived. Sei narrowed her eyes and turned around to face him.

"What is your problem?"

He shrugged,"I didn't think I had one. I'm not the one getting all snappy over the littlest things here, Nanami."

"I'm snappy because I'm annoyed and pissed off." The shorter girl huffed,"and don't call me Nanami."

Itaru quirked a brow,"You let those identical nuisances call you Nanami."

Hearing him refer to the Hitachiin's as nuisances, even if it was true most of the time, made her temper rise even more. They were her friends and no one insulted those she cared about and got away with it.

"Because I like them, they're my friends and therefore can call me whatever they please. You on the other hand are nothing to me--"

"I'm your fiancé." He cut her off,"you don't run your life anymore, get used to it _dear_."

A sudden chill ran up her spine and she forgot what she had been about to retort with, the change in his voice had surprised her. Itaru sounded much colder now and his words were harsh, she didn't like him before but she sure as hell liked him a lot less now. She was frozen where she was, unsure of what to say or do now.

He stepped forward and she snapped out of her daze, taking a quick step back out of instinct, the slowly forming grin he was displaying scared her a bit and she wasn't going to lie about the fact.

"Cat got your tongue, love?" The blonde smirked, his hand shot out and tightly grasped her waist, his strength was keeping her completely stationary. Her stomach lurched and she began to feel nauseated as he leaned forward, making her roll her head as far back as she could to prevent him from getting closer to her than he already was. Itaru let out another quick chuckle as he placed his other hand on the back of her head and forcably brought her closer to him.

Sei felt as if she was going to be sick right then and there, his lips came crashing roughly onto hers hungrily. Her hands pushed against his chest to try and loosen his hold on her, but he was much stronger than she was and it didn't move him not even an inch. He began to trail little rough bruise-inducing kisses down the side of her jawline and she felt a cry escape her lips, she needed to get away.

He once again brought his face up to hers and captured her lips with his own, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Sei panicked and bit down hard, Itaru let out a startled cry of pain and withdrew himself from her, wiping the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand.

His gray eyes narrowed as he spat blood onto the ground,"What the fuck, Sei!" he raised his hand into the air and brought it down against her cheek, the ringing sound of the slap reverberated across the silent garden.

Sei felt the sting wash through her body and lifted her cold hand to the burning mark on her face where he had struck her. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes before falling freely down her cheeks, leaving trails where they had traveled.

Itaru was once again infront of her, stroking her face with his thumb,"You tell anyone about what happened and you just might find yourself an only child."

Fear ripped through her as his threat to hurt her brother rang in her ears. She stared absently out at the garden as he turned and walked away with a triumphant smirk, once he was gone she fell to her knees and wept. He had won and they both knew it.


	15. Chapter 14

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 14_

**S**ei drummed her fingers against the wooden desk in her room boredly while resting her chin in the palm of her other hand. Her eyes were sore and she didn't even dare to look at herself in the mirror, she didn't want to confirm what she suspected she must've looked like.

After Itaru had left she had remained in the garden for another hour, lying in the dewy grass by the koi pond and that's where Sai had found her. He had fruitlessly tried to get answers out of her, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened and the purple bruise on her cheek was proof of that.

Infront of her was a scholarly looking old man with wildly unkempt silver hair and thick-rimmed coke bottle glasses. Sei wasn't even bothering to pay her tutor any attention and honestly didn't care if he went and told her father how unproductive she was.

_Sai pushed open the backdoor, his sister clinging tightly to his back after he had found her broken in the garden. She seemed dazed and jumpy, any small movement or sound made her jolt and Sai was pissed. Whatever Itaru had done to her she wouldn't tell but he had his theories and he was going to confront the american about them._

_"Nanami, I justed called a colleague of mine and he agreed to be your tutor. No more gallavanting as the opposite sex at Ouran for you, you are to be home-schooled starting tomorrow." The man before them spoke in a commanding tone that demanded respect, too bad the twin's didn't have any for him._

_"That's not fair! Ouran is one of the most prestigious academies in all of Japan!" Sei sputtered,"and I never straight up said that I was a guy, they just assumed."_

_Hideki shrugged,"My decision still stands. I've also taken the liberty of going through your wardrobe and disposing of anything that wasn't lady like."_

_In other words a large majority of her jeans and tshirts were now gone, leaving her with dress shirts, formal and casual dresses, and some skirts._

_Sai had stormed out of the kitchen with her still hanging on to him and had brought her to her room, where he had stayed the night with her._

She ran a hand through her straight burgundy hair, she wasn't even allowed to gel it anymore because that type of hairstyle was 'inappropriate for a young lady' or so her father had clearly stated.

"Miss Nanami please answer the question." Siraiya-sensei was, surprisingly, a kind old man and she vaguely wondered how he had ever gotten mixed up with someone like her father.

"Er...what question?" She snapped herself awake and out of her dreamworld, giving him a sheepish grin.

The man didn't seem all that displeased that she hadn'tbeen paying attention and merely smiled,"Can you even named one of Charles Dickens' works or must I start the lesson over completely?"

Okay maybe he was a little miffed by her lack of attentiveness.

"Ano...he wrote _Great Expectations_, ne?" She answered hesitantly.

The older man chuckled,"I guess you're not as incapable of paying attention as I had thought."

Sei frowned,"I'm capable, I just daydream...I want to go back to Ouran..."

Siraiya-sensei sighed,"I know you do but you know how your father feels about that."

"But I have responsibilities to the Host Club and I need to go so I can pay off my debt!" Sei bit her lip.

"Debt? What're those boys doing to you?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

She straightened up,"No, that's not what I meant! They're my friends and I really enjoy being with them."

The older man smiled knowingly,"Is there a certain boy you've got your eye on?"

Sei flushed and turned her head away,"N-no! If you haven't noticed, I'm engaged now, so my free and single life is over."

He gave her a sympathetic look,"Don't fret about it, everything'll work out."

She snorted,"You know, everyone's been telling me that and I'm beginning to think that it's just out of pity and there's no way out of this."

He sighed, pulling up a chair beside her and taking a seat,"Your father is doing what he believes is best for you, I know you may not understand his line of reasoning--"

"--Like hell I don't! What could possibly be his reasoning for this?!" She snapped angrily, she didn't mean to just blow up at him and she knew that none of this was his fault, she just needed to vent.

Siraiya-sensei didn't seem fazed at all by her explosion,"Well, you are aware that when you're older you will be taking over your mother's corporation while your brother will be heading your father's, correct?"

She nodded,"Yes, but that won't happen until we're way older."

"That is true but his way of thinking is that something could come up which would toss either of you into the business world and he wants you both to be prepared."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, her confusion was almost tangible,"How does marrying me off to an assface prepare me for the business world?"

His lips twitched upwards at her nickname for Itaru,"In the business clause it states that all female heirs must take a husband in order to keep the business in the family."

She paused a moment, thinking over his words with a perplexed expression,"So if I don't get married...we would lose our zoos and animal health corporation...?"

He nodded solemnly, now that she understood the good that was coming out of the arranged marriage. Siraiya Heiji did not agree with this method by no means, it was the 21st century and ethics had changed, women were more independent in this world. However, old families in the business world generally still lived by the old laws that a woman must be married in order to inherit the family business. Tsukyoshii Hideki was an old student of his and while he didn't agree with the laws of business, he wasn't going to question him because it wasn't a matter that he could help.

The burgundy haired girl sat there quietly, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. She didn't know about the whole marriage clause, it was a stupid law, whoever said that a woman wasn't capable of running things on her own? That was utter bullshit. An image of her smiling mother popped into her head, Tsukyoshii Sayu loved animals and certainly enjoyed what she did, Sei could not risk losing the company just because she didn't want to get married, she couldn't risk losing all that her mother had worked for. She hated Itaru, but then again, her parents hated each other too and they made it work. She could do the same, she would do it for her mother.

Yasai sensed the tenseness in the air and lifted his head, jumping from Sei's bed and slowly ambling towards her. He swished his tail and wound it around and between her legs, placing a paw on her knee and staring up at her with adoring eyes.

The emerald eyed girl cracked a small smile, picking up the fox and cradling him in her arms, snuggling her face in his soft fur.

"He's quite fond of you, is he not?"

Sei smiled,"And I'm quite fond of him aswell, he's my baby."

The man with silver hair that rivaled that of Einstein smiled warmly,"How is it that you came across this little guy? Doesn't your father not like animals?"

Her smile dropped at the mention of her father, who believed in the whole no-nonsense teaching method,"Three years ago okaasan was with a rescue group and they brought him in after his mother had been killed by some hunters, who I guess had also taken his siblings or something because he was the only one found.

Okaasan came and got me and Sai that summer and we helped her nurse Yasai back to proper health. He took to the 3 of us as his surrogate family and since he had gotten so attached to us okaasan found that he could not be released into the wild because he'd never survive." Sei smirked,"Me and Sai brought him home with us at the end of the summer and father flipped out! As you said, he does _not_ like animals, but we convinced him to let us keep Yasai if we kept him away from father."

The affectionate fox looked up, twirling his body around into a sitting position so that both his front paws were resting on her chest. The two stared at each other for a moment in silent understanding before he licked her face, she laughed.

"So I can see that you and your brother obviously don't share your father's dislike for animals then. I myself have 3 cats back home, I couldn't imagine not having an them around." Siraiya-sensei smiled fondly at the red and black fox in his student's lap.

The burgundy haired girl let out a laugh that sounded more bitter than she had intended,"We don't exactly see eye to eye with our father, incase you didn't know."

Just then her bedroom door swung open and her brother rushed in like a blur and pulled her into his arms. Yasai growled in annoyance on the floor at their feet for having been disturbed from his comfortable position in Sei's lap.

"I had a God awful day, father didn't buy the I'm-sick-I-have-a-fever-and-should-stay-home act this morning and all I could think about was you all day." He moaned, dramatically burying his face into her hair.

Siraiya-sensai shot the twins an amused look before glancing at the clock,"Oh, I should be getting home, have a good rest of the day Nanami, Kaito." he grabbed his suitcase and bid them farewell before leaving the room.

Sai lifted his head and watched the older man leave before kicking the door shut with his foot. "How're you feeling?" All joking aside, he was completely serious now, his eyes scanning her over, she could see his gaze lingering on her cheek and she frowned.

"I'm...fine I suppose..." She cast her eyes downwards, becoming fascinated with her black and white striped knee-high socks.

Her brother let out a sigh,"I talked to okaasan today during lunch."

Sei's eyes lit up and she lifted her head to meet his gaze,"What'd she say?"

She didn't miss the unmistakable grin pulling at the corner of her brother's lips, which only made her even more eager to hear what her mother had to say about her father's actions.

"She's going to talk to father about it, and if that doesn't work then she said she'll come up with something." He answered.

"Sei you've got some visitors waiting for you downstairs in the foyer," Yamina entered the room and bowed,"It's those boys from Ouran."

The two glanced up and nodded to the woman before she took a step back and left the room, Sai tilted his head to the side, watching his sister.

"Were you expecting them?" He asked curiously and she shook her head.

"I wonder why they're here..." She wondered vaguely before starting for the door, but was stopped when her brother's hand shot out.

Sei turned around and eyed him curiously,"What is it?"

Her brother held out his hand and then she understood, he intertwined his fingers with her's and tugged her forward as they left her bedroom and ambled down the hallway and the stairs towards the foyer. The two broke into simultaneous grins at the sight of the Host Club in the entrance hallway below them.

"Nana-chan! I missed you so much!" Hunny launched himself from his cousin's shoulders and wrapped his arms around her neck,"Usa-chan missed you too!" he held up his bunny and she couldn't help but to smile.

"I'm sorry, I missed you too, and you aswell Usa-chan." That seemed to make everything okay again in the tiny senior's eyes and he hugged her tighter.

"Sei this is awful! My dear father told me that you dropped out of Ouran and decided to be homeschooled instead, is this true?" Tamaki gripped her shoulders, staring straight into her eyes.

Sei cast her gaze downwards, not able to meet the Host King's questioning gaze, instead she just nodded her head. Her smile quickly flipped into a deepset frown as she heard the devastated wail from Tamaki, the upset cry of Hunny, and the annoyed scoffs from the Hitachiin's.

"Nana-chan doesn't like us anymore...?" Hunny sniffed, looking up at her with tear-filled eyes.

Sai frowned,"That's not it at all."

Al eyes turned to the burgunfy-red haired boy, urging him to give them the answers that Sei couldn't speak out loud to give.

He sighed, wrapping an arm around his sister for comfort,"It was our father's idea."

Sai's eyes narrowed as he remembered the night before,"He found out about her going to Ouran and ruled it as 'unlady-like' since she wore boy clothes and whatnot. So along with pulling her out of Ouran he also went through her closet and tossed out anything he didn't deem proper for a young lady to wear."

"So that's why you're wearing that..." Hikaru mused.

Sei glanced down at the short black ruffled skirt and white button-up sleeveless collared shirt that she was wearing, her long striped socks added her own touch to the outfit.

"Yeah...he threw away most of my jeans..."

She looked up and a collective gasp was heard among the Host Club, immediately she turned her face but they had already seen it.

"Nanami-chan...who did this to you...?" Kaoru's voice was soft and filled with concern as he stepped forward so that he was standing infront of her. Sei blinked at the closeness and winced as his hand came towards her face, making him pause in the motion and stare at her as if her were silently asking for permission. She closed her eyes briefly and he gently placed his hand on her cheek, tracing the purple hand-shaped bruise with his cold fingers.

Tamaki stepped forward,"Was that your father too?" his voice was hard and uncharacteristically serious.

"She won't tell me what happened..." Sai frowned, watching his sister carefully as she started playing with the ruffles in her skirt.

the tiny blonde senior bowed his head slightly, his innocent eyes darkening as he stood infront of her, gripping his Usa-chan tightly.

"No one hurts my Nana-chan."

Shudders ran up everyone's spine at the dark tone the usually cheery senior had spoken in.

"It's fine Hunny-senpai, no one hurt me." Sei said softly,"I fell down the stairs on my way out to the garden, I'm as clumsy as Haruhi sometimes and last night just wasn't my night."

No one believed her blatant lie and they all silently wondered why she was protecting the one that had hurt her. They knew it had to be either two people; Itaru or her father.

Kaoru let out a bitter laugh, startling the emerald eyed girl infront of her,"You fell? Nanami, do you take us for idiots? It's in the shape of a fucking handprint! How could you even think that you could get away with lying about this?" his eyes were narrowed on her, gauging for her reaction and trying to figure out what was running through her head.

"I...don't want anyone to get hurt." She mumbled beofre rupping herself from the ginger-haired boy's grip and running up to her room, leaving everyone to ponder her last spoken words.

"Doesn't want us to get hurt?" Tamaki frowned, turning to see whether the others knew something that he did not, but from their frazzled expressions they were just as stumped as he was.

Haruhi frowned, trying to figure out what could have possibly happened to her friend to make her turn away the help of the Host Club. Sure the guys were often overdramatic and made big scenes out of the tiniest situations but this was serious, they were all genuinly worried and she wouldn't tell them anything. She averted her gaze to the devastated boy standing by the staircase, Sai was the closest to Sei and even he couldn't get any information out of his sister.

Her attention was brought back to the present when the resident Shadow King spoke up for the first time since they had gotten there.

"She's hiding something from us," He was interrupted before he could continue.

"Well no shit sherlock." The Hitachiin's rolled their eyes.

Kyouya let out a low growl of annoyance and everyone turned to give him their undivided attention,"What I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted is that she's hiding something important from us, something that she thinks could put us in danger if we were to find out." He frowned,"I'm thinking that she's being blackmailed, or something of the sort."

Sai ran a hand through his messy red hair, "That makes sense, but who could have threatened her like that? From what I've heard Sei's adored at Ouran, and she doesn't know enough people outside of school to have any negative relationships..."

"Couldn't it be Itaru...?" Hunny asked, biting his lip and hugging Usa-chan close to his chest.

"What possible reasons would he have for threatening her? She's already been promised to him so it's not like he has to work for her hand in marriage, he has no reason to blackmail her or those close to her--why're you guys staring at me like that?" The emerald eyed boy tilted his head at the incredulous stares he wasa receiving from the Host Club.

"Sei's ENGAGED?!"

He winced at the loudness of everyone's voice screaming the same thing all at once,"Er...yeah, father had it arranged, she didn't tell you?"

Kaoru grit his teeth,"No, she didn't."

Hikaru glanced over to his brother and wrapped an arm around his waist, he knew that this was the last thing Kaoru had wanted to hear, even if they had already had their suspicions from the start, hearing it confirmed made the situation seem even more hopeless.

Sai frowned,"I'm sure she had her reasons, she didn't want to accept the marriage and has been searching for a way out of it, we both have, ever since father told her about it."

"What can we do to help?" Tamaki asked.

"I...I'm not sure yet, I know there's got to be a way out of this, a loophole or something..." The burgundy haired boy said softly.

"Nana-chan's going to keep getting more and more depressed unless we do soemthing to lift her spirits." Hunny quietly spoke,"I think we should take her to the beach and get her mind off of this marriage with Itaru and I can give her lots and lots of cakes! Cakes always make me feel better when i'm sad!"

Tamaki grinned,"That's perfect!"

"It is?" Everyone quirked an eyebrow at the two blondes.

Tamaki laughed as if it were the most obvious thing,"Of course it is! We take her away from Itaru and her father and take her to the beach for a few days to cheer her up, and while we're there we'll have time to strategize and think of what we're going to do to rescue our fair princess from the marriage to Itaru!"

"You know, " Kaoru started,"tono's idea isn't half bad."

Hikaru smiled,"it could work afterall."

Sai's eyes lit up at the thought of Sei being happy again,"Let's do it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**I decided to save the author's note until the very end of the chapter this time so you guys could go ahead and read without having to bother with my rantings xD!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, being a senior means that you have hardly any spare time anymore, worrying about college stuff and classes, I've been very busy. But I have been working on this chapter as much as I could the past few weeks, I'd carry my notebook around with me and write in it whenever I could lol.**

**It's snowing right now as I type, we've already got several inches (and being in the south, that's a LOT for us) so school's cloed for tomorrow, which gave me the incentive to finally type up what I had written already and go ahead and finish this chapter.**

**So, I really hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the beach trip and the Host Club trying to cheer up poor Sei!**

_Please review, thank you!_


	16. Chapter 15

Hai gaiz! Um, yeah it took me a few weeks to get this up because this is basically what I do in my AP Economics class (Plus, my two new Detective Conan movies that I ordered came in and I've been watching those along with all my other DC movies...and if you know me then you'd know that Detective Conan distractsss meee lol), instead of paying attention and learning about monetary policy and stuff...I write xD!

So yeah, I've been working on this for the past few weeks and I gotta say that I REALLY like this chapter!

Just wondering but...has anyone ever played Fatal Frame 2? Damn that game is scary! lol.

Oh, and just a few updates; the **Its a Twin Thing **photo album has been updated and has some new pictures of Sei and Sai and even a really cute picture of Sei and Kaoru! So go check that out, the link is on my profile, along with a link to a little parody of Snakes on a Plane that me and my friends made Sunday called "Snakes In A Car" so...watch that too...please? xD

Thankyou to my amazing reviewers from last chapter! **LookOutShe'sGotAPen**, **The_Misadventures_of_Miyako**, **aaaa2636**, **last-blue_mage**, and **Haruka_Oujo**!

Oh, and I don't know how soon I'll beable to get chapter 16 up because next weekend (April 4th) I'm leaving for New York and will be there for a week or so on Spring Break, so yeah...lol

Btw, the lyrics in the beginning are a verse from "Teardrop" by BOWL (if any of you watch the japanese Yugioh GX then you may recognize it as one of the opening songs xP)

Don't forget to review at the end! Without further adieu, here's chapter fifteen!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**It's A Twin Thing**

_Chapter 15_

**T**sukyoshii Sai did not like the situation his sister was in, he had gone over the marriage clause close to 30 times, searching for a loophole or anything that could get her out of marrying. No dice.

"Argh!" He growled out in frustration, pulling at his hair and scrunching up his face.

"Damnit! This is impossible!" He threw the documents down on his desk and pushed away from it with such force that his chair fell back against the carpetted floor. There had to be a way out of this, he needed to protect Sei and right now it felt like he was doing everything _but _that.

_Mune no itami sarakedashite ii yo_

_itsudemo sono egao sukuwarete kita boku nan da_

_ima dake naite ii yo_

_zutto koko ni iru kara._

He snapped his head in the direction of the sound, only two people had that ringtone on his phone; Sei and his mother. The tall boy jumped onto his bed and snatched up his phone from his messenger bag, flipping it open quickly.

"Moshi moshi."

_"Sai, darling, how're you?" _The sound of his mother's melodic voice rang in his ears.

"Ah, not so good. I've been going over this marriage thing and I just don't know what to do Okaasan..."

She sighed, _"I've spoken to your father, he's being as hard-headed as always and I wasn't able to get him to waver from his decision."_

Sai groaned,"So she's still going to have to marry that asshole?"

_"Watch your language, dear." _She paused,_"I'm working on it, I promise, we'll figure something out."_

Sai frowned,"Do you think she'll still have to get married though?"

_"That might be the catch, if i can get her out of marrying Dawson then she might beable to pick her own husband...but so far I don't know if I can get her out of being married in general."_

"I really don't understand, father isn't making me go off and get married..."

_"You've already been intended to Kaniya so he didn't have to worry about marrying you off. Though I wish he'd mind his own business, literally and figuratively. This is my corporation and I don't appreciate him sticking his big ol' nose in my affairs."_

"So...you were going to arrange a marriage for her anyway?" Sai bit his lip.

_"No, she was going to have to be married, yes, but it was going to be for love, whoever she had wanted to be joined with, and it wasn't going to be until she was 25 or somewhere around that age."_

A soft knock was heard at the door and he glanced up from the phone,"Hai?"

"It's me." Sei called quietly and he sighed in relief, hopping off the bed and opening the door. She gave him a funny look and quirked and eyebrow.

"Is that Okaasan?" he nodded and blinked in confusion as he noticed that she now had his phone pressed up against her ear.

"How did you--? You little thief." He chuckled.

_"Sei don't you worry, we're going to help you, darling."_

"I don't see how you can, but thanks for the thought."

_"Don't be like that, sweetie." _there was a pause and several muffled voices spoke quietly on the other side of the line,_"I'm sorry, I have to go. I love you both and don't you worry, I'll think of something."_

"I love you too." She closed the phone and tossed it to her brother, he fumbled with it for a moment before he steadied himself and pocketed it.

"C'mon, we're going on a little trip, I've already packed your bag." The boy grinned at her dumbfounded expression,"Don't worry, it's already been cleared with father, it'll be you, me, and Kaniya."

Sei hadn't seen her blonde friend in a while and at hearing that she was going with them, wherever they were going, flooded her with hope and happy thoughts. She nodded,"Where're we going?"

"Surprise." He smirked,"let's get going, Kani's waiting." he shouldered two bookbags that had been by his door, which she assumed was full of their clothing and whatever he figured they'd need to bring. Silently she followed her twin out of the room and down the stairs to the foyer where the cute blonde had just entered.

"Kai-kai! Nana-chan!" She launched herself at the taller teens and wrapped her tiny arms around them tightly.

"Haha, hey Kani-chan." Sei greeted with a laugh.

"Guess what, Nana-chan!" the blue eyed girl bounced excitedly.

"I don't know, what?"

"I got my license! Now let's go, let's go! Kyah!" She jumped up, thrusting her fist into the air, making the twins laugh. She grabbed their hands and pulled them out to the yellow porsche.

"What, were they out of pink ones?" Sai laughed.

"Well, we were going to get a pink one custom made, but I really liked this one so I got it instead." Kaniya answered with a grin, her eyes dancing excitedly over her car.

"Wow, well it is a nice car Kani-chan, but don't you find it a little too ostentacious?" Sei frowned.

"Nonsense! What's the point in having money if you can't buy nice things?" Kaniya tilted her head to the side cutely.

"I...guess so." Sei laughed as Kaniya pushed her into the front seat while Sai grumbled at having to sit in the back.

"Oh hush up Kai-kun." The petite blonde giggled as she turned the key in the ignition and put the porsche into drive.

Sei stared out the window throughout the whole ride, occassionally commenting on something when it was called for. She wasn't sure where they were going but if it was going to be the three of them then, although she loved both Sai and Kaniya, it was sure to be awkward with the two of them being all lovey-dovey and whatnot. She didn't want to feel like the third-wheel and would rather stay locked up in her bedroom watching re-runs of her favorite television shows.

_Wow. I sound pathetic...what the hell am I doing? _Sei chided herself, _I'm going to make the best of this weekend, it may be the last time I get to go out and actually have fun..._

"Yeah, she's in the car."

Sei's eyes lifted to the visor mirror at the sound of her brother's voice whispering quietly into his cellphone, she quirked an eyebrow when he noticed her staring and snapped his phone shut.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ah, no one." He laughed sheepishly,"Oh! I love this song!"

She focused on the mixed-cd that was currently playing in the stereo and snorted when she heard "Barbie Girl" by Aqua blasting through the speakers. Sai had no interest in music like this, either he wasn't telling her and Kaniya something about his sexuality or he was up to something. Sei hoped it was the latter, for Kaniya's sake atleast, although it would explain quite a few things...

"Here!" Kaniya declared happily as she pulled up to a beautiful architecturely structured 4-story brick mansion with a balcony on the second story that ran along the entire frontal expanse of the mansion. Sei stared at the building before her in awestruck confusion, she knew that it wasn't one of Kaniya's and they wouldn't stay at a stranger's place...so who did this mansion belong to...?

"Alright, get out get out!" The tiny blonde bounced out of the car and waited for the twins to do the same before she twirled around and looped her arm with Sai's. The taller burgundy haired boy grinned, pulling the cute model close to him and burying his face in her hair.

"I love you...even though you made me sit in the back."

Kaniya giggled and playfully hit him in the chest,"Oh shush! Ne, ne Kai-kun, mind getting our bags?"

He rolled his eyes,"As if I had a choice." but then grinned as he piled the three bookbags onto his shoulders and guided the two up to the door.

"Ano...where are we?" Sei noticed that the mansion was right on the ocean, literally several yards away from a private beach.

"The beach, silly!" Kaniya answered back in a voice that clearly stated that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sei rolled her eyes,"I know that Kani-chan...I meant...this property...who's is it?"

Sai and Kaniya both exchanged a glance before opening up the front door and ushering her inside. Sei stood there in the entrance hallway for a few minutes, scrutinizing the very tasteful and stylish decorating. Everything looked amazingly beautiful and nothing seemed out of place. She rolled her eyes.

"This must belong to the Hitachiin's, ne?"

"How'd you know?" Sai stared wide-eyed at his perceptive sister, wondering if there had been any family protraits hanging somewhere.

"I heard something about Mrs. Hitachiin being a fashion designer which means she obviously has a good sense of style. That being said, most designers, even if it's clothing, like to design their own things so as to show off. " Sei explained her theory.

Sai grinned,"So the house is just like another model to her, another model to dress up and show off."

"Exactly."

Kaniya clapped her hands togteher,"Sugoi Nana-chan! That's exactly where we are!"

The emerald eyed girl bit her lip,"Why're we here?"

"To have a fun weekend--"

"--At the beach, Nanami-chan!"

Her head snapped in the directoin of the identical boys standing by the stairwell with their arms linked together. If anything, she felt her heart flutter at the sight of them, or rather, a particular Hitachiin boy. She frowned, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she couldn't start thinking that way, especially not now.

"I thought it was just going to be the three of us, Sai." Sei feigned disappointment as she turned to face her brother.

"I might have lied just a bit..." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh don't even pretend--"

"--that you're not excited--"

"--About being with us." The twins finished together.

Kaoru now had his arm wrapped around her waist while Hikaru's was draped over her shoulders. Kaniya squealed, annoying Sai just a fraction by the fact that she thought the Hitachiin's actions were cute. He sighed, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her against him, her wavy blonde pigtails bounced as she turned around in his rms, smiling brightly up at him.

"Sei! Oh how I've missed you dearly! My sweet daughter!" The spastic blonde host king rushed into the mansion and pulled her into his arms, swinging her around.

"Tamaki-senpai stopppp!"

He suddenly stopped spinning her and they both blinked, glancing up at Mori who had a firm hand on Tamaki's shoulder. Sei stumbled about dizzily, clutching onto Hikaru's arm for support.

"Nana-chan! Let's go swimming!" Hunny spun around her legs, his fingers tightly holding onto Usa-chan's arm.

"I'll stay here, I've got some studying to do." Haruhi was about to pull out her books when she was swept outside by Tamaki, Sei could hear her friend's complaining the whole way.

"Alright," Sei smiled,"I guess we're going outside to play."

"I packed your bathingsuits." Sai laughed, handing her her bookbag.

"No." Hikaru and Kaoru slapped the bookbag away from Sei and linked their arms with her before rushing her out the front door.

"Oh I can't wait to see what they put her in!" The petite blonde model squealed in excitement.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The burgundy haired girl tried to resist the twin's but they were too strong and pulled her all the way outside. They were now standing in the middle of a rather large changing room, staring at the bathingsuit covered walls in annoyance.

"Try this on and then come show us." Kaoru thrusted a black two piece with light green ribbon stitching and a cute bow on the front of both pieces into her arms. Sei eyed the bathingsuit in her hands warily, it was cute but she wasn't sure it was the type of thing for her. Sighing, Sei closed the door of the tiny dressing room and slowly stripped her clothing and donned the bikini that the Hitachiin's had picked out for her.

She rolled her eyes at the fact that the top was a lot smaller than it would have normally been,"Just because I don't have much of a chest to begin with..."

An impatient knock came at the door,"Hey, you done in there yet?"

"Ah, yeah I guess." She shrugged and unlocked the door, stepping out into the warm sunlight. Kaoru took a step back so that she could come out and his eyes widened when he got a good look at her. She tilted her head and smirked at his reddening face,"See something you like?" she joked.

He snapped out of his daze and glared,"Of course not, I was just thinking about how you don't exactly fill out the bikini top."

The burgundy haired girl rolled her eyes,"Yeah, gee thanks for noticing." the sarcasm was practically tangible.

"You're welcome Nanami-chan." He grinned.

Sei frowned, glancing around suspiciously,"Where'd your brother get off to?"

The golden-eyed boy shrugged,"He went off to find Tono and make sure he's not kidnapping Haruhi or something ridicules like that."

She laughed,"Well good luck with that, Tamaki-senpai couldn't go 5 minutes without doing something stupid."

Kaoru laughed and agreed with her, running a hand through his messy windswept hair. They stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes before he sighed,"I'm sorry Sei..."

She looked up curiously, surprised by the solemn, almost guilty, tone of voice he had used. The fact that he had called her 'Sei' hadn't even registered to her, she was too preoccupied with trying to figure out what he was talking about.

He stayed silent even despite the confused and pleading look she was giving him, urging him to elaborate. Kaoru was a joker by heart, mischief was in his nature and he and Hikaru were willing to do whatever it took to keep themselves amused, even at the expense of other people's feelings. Since they joined the Host Club things had changed, especially after Haruhi had come onto the scene and their private world had opened up to let others in.

Kaoru didn't want to see Sei hurt, she was his toy--no--his friend and he definitely didn't want to ruin her vacation by talking about her impending doom,er, marriage. The engagement, or rather, 'forced engagement' had effected him in a strange way, it made him so angry, upset, and confused all at once. Angry that her father was a big enough asshole to force something like that onto Sei, upset that she was getting married, and confused at the fact that he was upset that she was marrying Itaru.

Hikaru used to get annoyed with him and say that he was deserting his own flesh and blood to be with the 'howler monkey' that was Sei. Kaoru had always laughed and said that Hikaru was just paranoid, of course he wasn't ditching him for his feelings for Sei, he didn't even HAVE feelings for that annoying girl! But that had all been a lie, or atleast he hadn't _thought _that he had feelings for her. Truth of the matter was that he now realized that he didn't want her to get married to Itaru (aside from that fact that he was a bastard) because he liked Sei, he liked her a lot and he didn't like the thought of her being with anyone other than himself.

He felt a dull pain in his arm, similar to the sensation you feel when someone lightly pinches you, Kaoru blinked and glanced down to see a red mark on his arm where the source of the pain was originating from and stared at the emerald eyed girl in confusion.

Sei smiled sheepishly,"Sorry, I didn't know what to do to get you back into the land of the living."

"Ah, don't worry about it, I didn't sleep much last night..." That was a lie, of course, to get out of telling her the real reason behind his daydreaming, she'd just laugh at him and assume that he was merely playing a joke on her to get a few laughs.

"Nana-chan! Let's go swimming/build a sand castle!"

The two of them glanced over towards the beach, Kaniya and Hunny were now starring at each other, amused that they had spoken at the same time.

"How cute!" The blonde model cooed and all but tackled poor Hunny into a bear hug,"yes, yes! Let's all make a sandcastle! It'll be the BEST sandcastle in the HISTORY of sandcastles!"

The tiny senior smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up at the suggestion,"Ne, ne Takashi will help too!"

Mori smiled down at his cousin and nodded as the three plopped down onto the beach and began to gather sand, molding it into shape.

"Nyah! Nana-chan! Kai-Kai! Get your butts over here and help us with our epic sand castle!" Kaniya commanded, standing with her hands on her hips and her wise, almond-shaped eyes dancing from one Tsukyoshii twin to the other.

Sei bit her lip to keep from laughing as she watched Kaniya try to look intimidating, but failing miserably at it.

Kaoru chuckled,"You better get out there before she comes after you."

"Oh, that's a scary thought." The burgundy haired girl laughed as she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the 3 who were making a sand society.

"Nanami-chan, why am I being forced into this too?" Kaoru frowned.

"Hey! Kaoru, come surfing with me!" Sai held up two surfboards, holding one out to Kaoru, who took the opportunity to escape from the fate of having to build something out of the sticky sand.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Wow. Guys this is seriously impressive, let's take a picture of it!" Sei stood and stretched after an hour of sandcastle building, the others grinned at their work and nodded. Kaniya opened up her purse and took out a very expensive looking digital camera.

"Hm, who could we get to take our picture though?" Her eyes landed on Kyouya, sitting in a lounge chair underneath an umbrella, a book was opened in his lap and his eyes were scanning back and forth across the page.

The blonde model skipped over to the tall bespeckled boy and started to chat with him before he stood up and followed her back over to the group.

"Impressive, you've got architectural talent." He smirked and Sei couldn't tell whether it was sarcasm or a compliment. Kaniya shoved the camera into his hands and bounced over to Sei, pulling her down to the ground with her arm slung over her shoulder. Hunny beamed brightly from his spot in Mori's lap, who gave a small smile to the camera. Kyouya snapped several pictures in which everyone posed differently with their large sandy structure, before going back to his spot underneath the beach umbrella.

Sai, Kaoru, and Hikaru emerged from the waves and pulled their surf boards along with them as they trudged up the beach towards the small group. Kaniya glanced up happily at the approach of her burgundy haired boyfriend.

Sai smirked, tossing his board into the sand,"You guys did a pretty good job, what is that? A drawbridge? Oh look, you even made little merchant stalls outside the castle! I gotta say guys, it's pretty thorough." He pretended to trip over a seashell, making a fake cry of surprise, and fell right ontop of the sand-city. The sand crumbled down under him and around his body, Hunny and Kaniya gasped loudly, Sei rolled her eyes, and the Hitachiin's snorted from laughing so hard.

"Kai-kai you jerk!" The blonde model pouted, jumping up and starting for Sai, who bounced back to his feet laughing and began to run away with Kaniya right on his heels.

Hunny sniffed,"Our poor sandcastle!"

Sei frowned at the tiny senior,"It's okay Hunny-senpai, we can build another tomorrow or something."

He gave her a big smile,"It's okay, I think i'm going to have some cake now. Ne, Nana-chan, Kao-chan, Hika-chan, want some cake too?" He tilted his head as he and Mori stood.

"No thanks, Hunny." She smiled, running a hand through her burgundy hair that, without the gel, fell about an inch or so below her ears.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads and Hunny shrugged, skipping towards the umbrella where the cooler filled with sweets was.

"Hey, where's Tamaki and Haruhi?" It had been a little over an hour since she had seen them and now she was curious where they had gone off to.

"They're a little further down the beach collecting seashells." Hikaru answered boredly.

"Alright thanks, I think i'll go save Haruhi from King Annoying." She laughed and started towards the end of the beach where Hikaru had indicated where their missing friends were.

It didn't take long to find them, what with Tamaki's loud obnoxious voice ranting to Haruhi about how she shouldn't touch such dirty things. Sei tilted her head and saw that her brown haired friend was staring blankly at the blonde host king, a hermit crab struggling to break free of her grasp.

"Oh lay off, she's a big girl." Sei laughed,"a little hermit crab ain't gonna hurt her."

Tamaki's face fell but he quickly regained his happy composition and ran to wrap his arms around Sei.

"Oh my two daughters are together on the beach---what're you wearing? No, no this is inappropriate! I will not have my daughter exposing herself, oh it must've been those perverted dopplegangers!" Tamaki began another rant while Sei and Haruhi stood there with raised eyebrows.

"Hey Sei, I wanna show you something." Haruhi led her away from the babbling blonde and towards a group of rocks jutting out into the ocean. Waves crashed up against the sides of the rocks and sprayed mist everywhere. Sei noticed little tide pools weaving around at the base of the rocks and she could see little crabs and brightly colored fish swimming around in the knee-deep pools.

"Wow." The burgundy haired girl sat for a minute, just staring into the tide pool teaming with life.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it? Come up here, the view's great." Haruhi climbed up onto a particularly large boulder and walked down the center of the grouping so that she could sit near the very end of the rock row, now fully surrounded by the dark ocean with waves licking at the sides of the rocks. Sei hoisted herself up and carefully maneuvered herself across the slippery surface until she reached her friend, staring out to sea.

Off in the distance chattering noises could be heard, along with splashing. Both girls turned their heads to the source of the noise and gasped.

"Oh look Sei! There's dolphins over there!" Haruhi pointed, a smile gracing her pretty face.

Haruhi stood so that she could get a closer look, everything seemed ot happen in slow motion as the brown haired girl lost her footing on a slippery patch on the rock and fell backwards, her eyes widened. Sei let out a strangled cry and quickly dove into the water without thinking.

The water was rough and waves crashed over her head, pulling her down beneath the turbulant water. She opened her eyes and felt the severe stinging of the salt as she searched for her friend.

She came up for air and found Haruhi struggling to stay afloat against the strong current, Sei forced herself over to her friend and they clung to each other.

"I didn't realize how strong the current out here was." Haruhi sputtered as another wave came crashing down on their heads.

"Haruhi! Sei!" Tamaki cried out from the beach, flailing his arms over his head frantically. The whole group, from what the two could see, were all out on the beach screaming for them.

The last thing Sei remembered seeing before another violent wave pulled the two girls under was a blonde and orange blur swimming quickly towards her, and then there was nothing but cold and darkness.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sei didn't know what had happened, all she knew was that there was an incessant ringing in her ears and her head felt heavy, like the feeling one gets after having consumed a fair amount of alcohol.

The first thing she noticed when her senses flooded back to her was the fact that she was laying on something soft and comfortable, perhaps a bed, or a couch? And she felt completely dry, hadn't she just been in the ocean though? She tried to open her eyes and when she did her vision was swimming, everything around her was blurry and she could only faintly make out the shapes of people sitting around on the couches adjacent to the one that she was on.

"Urg." She groaned, pulling her aching body up into a sitting position once her vision had finally cleared. Everyone was immediately at her side in an instant, bombarding her with questions.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sai growled, grasping her shoulders and shaking her lightly,"you could've drowned!"

Sei narrowed her eyes and pushed her brother off of her,"Great, now my headache's been intensified, thanks Sai."

He let out a frustrated snort,"A headache is the least of your worries, honestly, what the hell was running through that little head of yours? Swimming out against the tide like that, I gotta say that's up there with one of the stupidest things you've ever done, _Nanami_."

"What the fuck is your problem?" She snapped,"I jumped in to rescue Haruhi, do you honestly think I was just sitting there and said '_hey, the current looks pretty strong, I think i'll go for a swim in this nice deep water and see if I can survive without getting pulled under by these tall waves!' ?_"

Her brother pinched the bridge of his nose,"You might've had good intentions when diving in to rescue Fujioka-san, but did you really think you'd beable to grab her _and _fight the current while keeping a hold of her and swimming back to shore? Seriously Sei, you need to think things through a bit more, we were all right down the beach you could've yelled and we would've come running to get her."

That's when Sei remembered,"Haruhi, where's Haruhi!?"

"Haru-chan's upstairs napping, after she woke up Tama-chan yelled at her and then she fell back asleep." Hunny frowned,"Is Nana-chan okay?"

She offered a weak smile,"I'm fine Hunny-senpai."

"I don't think you understand the direness of the situation, Nanami-chan, do you know how worried I was--we were--when we pulled you both out of the water and neither of you would wake up?" It was now Kaoru's turn to vent his anger,"We thought we had lost you both, and here you are pretending as if it was no big deal!"

Sei groaned loudly,"Because it's not a big deal! We're both okay, and if I had sat there wasting time by calling for you guys to come and rescue Haruhi then it may have been too late and she might've already drowned!" she balled her fists up in the blanket that was draped over her,"Yeah, you're right that I didn't think ahead, but you know what? I made sure that Haruhi didn't drown, we kept each other afloat long enough for you guys to find us."

"I'm adding another $2000 to both of your debts for stirring up trouble by being so reckless." Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and Sei let out a loud frustrated sigh.

"You're punishing me for doing the right thing? How...argh!" She growled, throwing the blanket off her body and standing dizzily on her feet, she placed a hand to her forehead to steady herself and stop the room from spinning before she narrowed her eyes on the occupants in the room,"You guys are pissing me off, you have no reason to be angry with me or Haruhi." and she turned around and left the room.

Hunny sniffled,"Nana-chan doesn't like us anymore!"

Sai rolled his eyes, but his gaze softened when it landed on the tiny blonde senior,"No, she's just angry...I guess we were a little hard on her, but she needs to understand the seriousness of what happened. She's taking this much too lightly..."

Kaniya bit her lip, her eyes tearing up,"I've never seen her that worked up...w-what if she never talks to us again!"

Hikaru massaged his temples,"She'll be fine, she doesn't hate anyone, let's all get over it okay?" his annoyance at the matter was showing in his strained voice.

Kaoru huffed from across the room, his arms crossed firmly over his chest as he stared at everyone with a sour expression. Part of him wanted to be furious with Sei, but another part, a stronger part, wanted to chase after her and tell her that he was glad that she was okay and that he'd never let her out of his sight ever again. Speaking of Sei, where had she gone exactly? His amber eyes darted around to the hallway she had departed to, the only thing at the end of it was the door to the outside...

"She's just asking for trouble, isn't she?" He whispered quietly to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You say something, Kaoru?" Hikaru glanced over to his twin curiously, an eyebrow quirked in amusement.

Kaoru looked up and shook his head, biting his lip and staring down the hallway that Sei had left down,"I think I'm going to go out for a walk, you know, to clear my head and all..."

Hikaru sent his twin a knowing look before shrugging,"I'm going to check up on Haruhi, she's been asleep for a while now..."

"She's probably faking it, I know I'd be if someone as obnoxious as Tamaki was yelling at me and...." Sai groaned and sat down on the couch, now feeling guilty about treating his sister the way he had to the point where she got so fed up that she just walked out. Kaniya sat down next to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

Kaoru gave one last look at everyone before turning around and walking briskly down the hallway and outside into the chilly night air. He hoped that Sei hadn't gotten too far, he was worried that she'd end up being reckless again and get herself hurt.

"Where could she have gone off to?" He sighed thoughtfully, taking a good look around him in the dark. It was chilly due to the night air mixing with the ocean breeze, and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore seemed amplified by the overwhelming silence of the night. The light from the twinkling stars above and the crescent moon hanging over the ocean were his only means of light sources.

He gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his messy ginger mop while scanning the surrounding area. "If I were Sei, where would I be?" He frowned, biting his lip as he tried to get into the mind of the curious rebel, his eyes immediately lighting up as he got a pretty fair idea of where she could possibly be.

His feet sunk into the dry sand and he cringed at the unpleasant feeling of having the gritty substance caught in his shoe, rubbing up against his foot. A grin tugged at the corners of his lips as he finally found her, but his grin soon turned into a frown when he noticed tears making glistening trails down her cheeks.

Sei sat in the sand with her legs pulled up to her chest, her chin tucked behind her knees as she stared out at the dark waters, her arms wrapped loosely around her legs. She didn't see or hear Kaoru approaching, or if she had then she made no move to acknowledge his presence.

Something inside Kaoru ached at the sight of her sitting there so helpless, he wanted to do something, he wanted to cheer her up and make her stop crying, he wanted to see her smile again.

He plopped himself down next to her, startling Sei out of her own little world and he frowned when she made a hasty attempt to wipe away all traces that she had ever been crying. He brought his hand out to clasp her own, intertwining their fingers. Sei stared at him with wide tear-filled eyes, confused by his actions, a few more tears escaped from the corners of her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"W-what're you d-doing Kaoru...?" She drew in a shaky breath.

He tilted his head to the side,"Why were you crying?"

"I...no reason." She finished lamely.

The amber eyes boy frowned,"You're horrible at lying."

She grinned weakly,"Funny, you and Hikaru always fell for them."

He rolled his eyes playfully at her attempt to lighten the mood,"We were just humoring you, you know, so you wouldn't feel so bad about your terrible acting skills."

"Sure, sure." She smirked, turning back to stare out at the ocean, a ghost crab scuttled by quickly and she momentarily became distracted by it's white translucent body as it walked sideways towards a piece of driftwood half burried in the sand.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, staring at the tide coming in thoughtfully, before Kaoru heard her let out a sad sigh.

"Are you alright, Nanami?"

She nodded,"I just...got a lot on my mind, heh."

"Oh." He answered awkwardly.

"Why'd you come out here anyway?" Sei asked suspiciously.

Kaoru sent her a sincere smile,"I wanted to make sure you were okay, I got worried after you stormed out of the house."

"Oh, well can you blame me? Everyone was yelling at me and it didn't seem like any of you could come up with a good enough reason to be. I saved Haruhi, and yet here I am getting punished for it." She choked.

"You don't seem to understand how scared we all were...how scared I was...when you didn't wake up for several hours after Haruhi had already been up..." He muttered so quietly that Sei had to strain her ears just so that she could hear him.

She looked taken aback by his comment,"How scared...you were?"

Kaoru bit his lip nervously, he wasn't accustomed to feeling like this, he was normally a cocky little mischief maker...when he was with his brother, but by himself he was too flustered to even think of what to say to a girl! Well, not just any girl, it was only Sei that did this to him.

He nodded, ducking his head so that his bangs fell over his eyes. He knew he had to tell Sei, he wanted to but he was worried that she would reject him. A tiny scowl crept onto his face as he thought of Itaru, shaking away the thoughts that seemed too depressing, he plastered on a weak smile.

"Because you're my friend, Nanami."

She nodded blankly and he could see something strange in her glistening green eyes, what was that? Disappointment? Hope stirred inside of him and he knew that it was now or never, Kaoru mustered up enough courage to let him get what he needed done.

"Nanami...there's something I need to tell you." He began, feeling his stomach clinch in anticipation of her reaction.

Sei turned her face to him, letting him know that she was listening.

Kaoru coughed awkwardly,"Um...we've been friends ever since you first started at Ouran,"she gave him a funny look,"okay maybe not the first few weeks, but you can't deny how close and comfortable we've gotten with each other."

"Yeah...I suppose, where're you going with this Kaoru?"

His eyes searched her own, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"There's certain...feelings I have and I..." He couldn't bring himself to continue. Kaoru became distracted by the way the moonlight reflected off her burgundy hair and he found himself drawn to her even more, vaguely he wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked. He couldn't keep himself in control anymore, Kaoru rested his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. Sei's eyes widened in surprise as he captured her lips with his own, his lips were soft and melted perfectly against her own.

Her eyes closed as she leaned in to return the kiss, Kaoru tasted sweet and Sei found herself wanting more but then she remembered what was happening...she couldn't have this. Sei pulled away, biting her lip at the questioning gaze that the amber eyed boy infront of her was displaying.

"Why'd...why'd you do that?" Her voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes once again.

Kaoru's heart was pounding against his chest from the kiss and he could feel himself drowning in anxiety.

"I...I wanted to show you how I felt, Sei I--"

"Why're you doing this to me? You know I can't Kaoru...I'm engaged...I can't be doing this...I just can't, whether I want it or not..." She choked through her tears as she stood abruptly and ran past him towards the mansion.

Kaoru could feel his own eyes pricking with the promise of tears at her departing words. The kiss, although brief, had given him the feeling of walking on clouds and he could tell that she had enjoyed it aswell. She could've pulled away sooner, she didn't have to get closer or return the kiss...that was all he needed.

He let a small smile grace his handsome face, she wanted him too! The only thing standing in their way was Itaru and her father,"We can take care of them though..." he mused quietly to himself, standing up and walking back to the mansion slowly, the kiss playing over and over in his head. He could still taste her, the addicting sweetness that was Sei.


	17. Chapter 16

It's really late so i'm going to make this quick (this note here, not the chapter xD)

Okay, lets see...I'm graduating high school next week (June 4th) so woo! Exciting, ne? And...next Saturday I'm moving from my suburban home here in South Carolina all the way to New York. It's kind of scary, leaving all my friends behind, ya'know? But yeah, anywho, thought I should tell you guys just because...yeah xD!

Thankyou **LookOutShe'sGotAPen, aaaa2636, flarey_phoenix, last-blue_mage, Pasht, Haruka_Oujo, cooro012, utahikarasu, **and **unknown_player.** for reviewing last chapter! You guys honestly have no idea how happy reading your reviews made me! And although it took me a bit to get this chapter finished for ya'll, it's your reviews that keep me writing, so keep 'em coming!

Ohh.

And if you guys like funny stories, my friend recently got into Ouran and she started a fic with all of us in it and it's really funny (though there's some Haruhi bashing in it...aslong as you don't mind that). So you guys should check it out. Her penname is **RemindsMeOfAWestSideStory, **and I'm (obviously) Jade in her story, so you should go review it and tell her how awesome I am!

=D! xD Anywhoo.

Oh, and sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. It's about 2:30 in the morning and I'm too tired to go through and correct anything, I know I could wait till tomorrow to post this up, but I feel like I owe it to you guys to just go ahead and post it tonight xD!

Love ya'll!

**Note: Sei calls her brother _niisan_ because althought they're twins, he's still older. And yeah. lol.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 16_

"If this works then you do understand what might happen, right?" Sai turned away from the whiteboard that had been placed in the middle of the room so that they could brainstorm and faced Kaniya and the Host Club. Everyone nodded, but the burgundy haired boy's eyes were locked onto Kaoru's amber gaze.

"If? There's no 'ifs', this is a sure fire plan that's guaranteed to work." Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and crossed his legs over one another in his seat.

"Alright then, plan 'Rescue the Princess' is a go!" Sai grinned, erasing all evidence of the meeting off of the whiteboard.

Hikaru nodded and turned to his brother,"You sure you wanna do this?"

Kaoru nodded, determination dancing in his golden eyes,"Why wouldn't I? It's our one shot at saving Nanami."

Hikaru didn't seem so reassured but decided to not say anything else on the matter, instead he tilted his head towards Sai,"We'll start as soon as we get home."

"Good, good." The emerald eyed boy smiled,"I have a really good feeling about this guys!"

"Hey, where's Sei anyway?" Tamaki tilted his head.

Kaoru snorted,"Don't you remember?"

The blonde frowned and shook his head.

"She's a late sleeper." Kaniya supplied.

"Tama-chan doesn't remember that from when we stayed at Kai-chan and Nana-chan's zoo?" The tiny senior asked cutely. Tamaki frowned sheepishly, burying his face in his hands,"How could I forget something so crucial as my daughter's sleeping habits?"

"If you're talking about me then how many times do I need to tell you? You're not my father, no matter how much better than my real father you are."

The blonde host king jumped out of his seat, startled at the entrance of the object of their discussion.

"Morning Nana-chan!" Kaniya rushed over and wrapped her tiny arms around her best friend tightly.

"Ah, morning." Sei muttered quietly, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Ano...are you alright, Nana-chan?" Hunny bounced over to her, staring up at her with worried brown eyes.

Kaoru frowned as he took in her appearance, her eyes were puffy and red, clear signs of the crying that she had been doing the night before. He noticed how she refused to meet his gaze and instead took to staring anywhere but him.

"I'm fine Hunny-senpai, just really tired." Sei managed to whisper, her throat was sore and it was obvious through her cracking voice.

Tamaki tilted his head,"You're still tired after all that sleep you had?"

"Well, can you blame me? I've got a lot on my mind."

Sai rushed forward, wrapping an arm around his sister's waist,"C'mon, you should eat something."

The burgundy haired girl frowned,"What about the rest of you?"

"We all ate about an hour ago." Haruhi smiled sheepishly,"No one wanted to wake you because we figured you needed your rest."

Sei nodded, letting her brother lead her away from the Host Club and towards the kitchens. He ordered for her when they got there and then sat her down at the large polished oak table.

"How'd you sleep?"

She shrugged,"Not very well."

Sai frowned at her, scooting his chair closer to his sister's and settling in on shooting her worried glances, not quite sure what to say to her at this point that could possibly make the situation seem any better. The night before she had stormed out of the house so angrily, worrying everyone immensely, then when she had finally returned she didn't say a single word, instead she had rushed up to her room with her eyes hidden beneath her bangs. He had suspected that she had been crying, but from what he wasn't sure, the look in the red-rimmed and swollen eyes of his sister made his stomach lurch in an uncomfortable fashion as guilt from the night before began to set in.

"Are you...are you still mad at me...?" He bit his lip in uncertainty.

Sei glanced up in surprise and slowly shook her head,"No, I was for a little while last night, but I can never truly stay mad at you, Sai."

Relief embraced him like the first warm day of spring and he could feel the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

"You should've told me sooner, darlin'! I was beside myself with worry last night thinkin' that you were still upset with me!" Sei couldn't help but to crack a smile at his horribly failed attempt at an american southern accent.

Sai feigned a hurt look,"And what, praytell, is so funny _imoto_?"

She paused as the chef set a plate filled with all sorts of breakfast foods infront of her on the table,"Don't eben try it, your accent is terrible." Her lips curled upwards into an amused smirk at the sight of her brother bowing his head in shame at the fact that his southern accent had been shot down.

He pulled out of it quickly and urged his sister to eat, motioning towards the plate with his hands. Sei rolled her eyes at him, stabbing a piece of sausage with her fork and shoving it in her mouth.

"Vere appy?" She stared at him blankly, talking through a mouth full of chewed up meat.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a blur of orange enter the room and seat themselves on the other side of her that wasn't occupied. Sei stiffened and began to shift uncomfortably when she noticed which of the twin's was sitting inches away from her.

"Where'd you learn your manners, the barnyard? Or should I say the zoo?" Hikaru laughed and Sei immediately snapped her mouth shut in a desperate attempt to divert the attention from herself.

"Are you feeling better, Nanami?" Kaoru asked quietly, only receiving a hesitant shrug as a reply.

The three boys exchanged worried glances behind her back while she slowly ate the eggs, sausage, and bacon that was on her plate.

"Oh!"

Everyone turned to face Sai expectantly awaiting to hear whatever revelation he had so loudly come to. The jaden eyed boy grinned sheepishly at the stares he was receiving and waved it off dismissively.

"Ah, sorry, I just remembered that Okaasan called earlier, just thought i'd tell you, Sei."

She swallowed what was in her mouth and pushed her plate away from her,"What'd she say?"

"Well, it was a very brief phone call because she was on the plane but--"

Sei gave him a funny look,"--Plane?"

"Yeah, she's on her way here as we speak."

Sei's eyes lit up,"She's coming here? Does that mean that she has a plan?"

Her brother bit his lip,"I'm not sure, but if she doesn't don't worry, it'll get taken care of."

Sei had been hearing that same line over and over again from her brother recently and she wouldn't have believed him had she not noticed the hopeful, determined glint in his dazzling dark green eyes. He was confident in whatever it was that he had planned and her heart told her that she could trust her brother on this.

"Okay, if you say so..." She frowned.

Kaoru sighed,"Don't doubt us, Nanami, we know what we're doing."

Sei bit her lip,"I...okay."

Kaniya bounced into the room with a big grin,"Heya! What's got your faces all stuffy looking?" she pouted, mimicking the puckered and depressed looking faces of everyone in the room.

Hikaru smirked,"Careful or your face might freeze like that."

The petite blonde quickly dropped the funny face she was making and replaced it with a bright, child-like smile,"Oh hush Hika-kun!" She laughed,"But seriously, you guys are all acting as if someone died! C'mon, c'mon! Smile, smile guys!"

Sai grinned,"That's right, maybe my sister could learn a thing or two from your positive attitude, Kaniya!"

Sei blinked and then stared blankly at her brother and the blonde model, her frown deepening at the suggestion. Hikaru met his brother's face and then smirked,"You know, if you keep frowning like that you're gonna give yourself wrinkles. So turn that frown upside-down, ne?"

He thrust his fingers into the sides of her mouth, pulling her cheeks upwards into an awkward grin. Her eyes narrowed on the elder Hitachiin twin, feeling that ever so familar tug of annoyance towards the boy.

"Don't look so overjoyed, Sei." Her brother mused sarcastically, gently yanking at a loose strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

Kaoru bit his lip as he watched his brother team up with Sai to tease Sei and he knew from her twitching right eye that this probably wouldn't end well for the two boys. His prediction proved true when all at once the poor girl grabbed each boy by the front of their shirts and roughly shoved them backwards. Hikaru fell backwards, tripping over his chair and landing harshly on his bottom while Sai stretched his arms out behind him to prevent himself from getting hurt.

"What the hell, Nanami?!" Hikaru growled, his own nasty temper sparking. Sai sat on the floor where he was, propping his upper body up with his arms, watching the two with mild fascination, knowing that it'd be better if he stayed out of it this time as his sister clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with their shenanigan. Even if they were only trying to lighten the dreary mood that had seemingly settled in around them.

The burgundy haired girl glared at HIkaru, her fists clenching and unclenching at her side. Kaoru swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, he felt nervous for his brother, from the dark look in her deep green eyes he could tell that she was beyond angry at the moment.

"Argh! You both are...are...insufferable! I really can't take this right now!"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, his teeth grit together so hard that Kaoru could hear the grinding of the enamel, making him involuntarily wince.

"Well maybe if you were a little less uptight and actually took the time to pull the stick out of your ass then maybe you'd--"

"Excuse me?"

Kaoru, Sai, and Kaniya watched with bated breaths as the little spat between Hikaru and Sei got even more heated.

"Hikaru I think you may have gone too far, just calm down..." The elder brother whirled on him with a look mixed between anger and disbelief, making Kaoru shrink back.

"You're only defending her because you like her! Wake up Kaoru! She's nothing more than a spoiled brat who throws a tantrum when she doesn't get her way!" Kaoru was taken aback by his brother's harsh words towards Sei and he felt a burning desire, a need, to protect her from his stinging words.

"And what the hell do you think you are? You're no better, no, you're even worse because you're coldhearted and inconsiderate towards everyone but yourself!" Kaoru knew that what he had said had taken his brother by surprise, and from the look on his face it even hurt but it had to be said, he was _not _going to idly sit by and let him get away with speaking like that to Sei.

Hikaru seethed angrily,"Do you see what she's done to you? She's nothing but a wolrd in sheep's clothing, am I the only one immune to her siren's call?!"

Sai pushed himeself off the floor, no longer able to sit back and watch as his sister got insulted. He was surprised by the growl that rumbled in his throat, his own angry temper flaring,"You're supposed to be her friend, you vile, disgusting excuse for a man!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes but looked unphased,"Do us all a favor and take your sister back home and never bother with me or my brother again. I don't like what she's done to Kaoru and I won't have her stealing my brother from me!:

Kaoru and Sai both took a protective step infront of Sei, who was biting her lip and failing miserably at trying to pretend that what Hikaru had said didn't bother her. Kaniya's face twisted into that of uncertainty as she saw Sei's quivering bottom lip and she instinctively grabbed on to her best friend's hand, tugging her gently towards the door.

"We'll meet you at the car, Kaito." The blonde model said quickly as she guided Sei out of the dining room.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw Sei with her eyes downcast, being lead away from the dining area and in the direction of the front door. He rushed forward, pulling the burgundy haired girl into a tight embrace.

"Sei...are you alright?" His voice took on a more serious tone as he gave her a look over.

At the apparent silence from the newest member of the host club he turned his amethyst gaze to the tiny blonde, hoping for answers or something that he could go on to piece together what had happened.

"Hikaru was being a jerk..."

Tamaki's eyes narrowed,"Such a disgrace to the Host Club's name! How dare he disrespect my daughter!"

Kaito stormed out of the other room, slamming the door behind him, a bitter grimace pulling his lips downward. The taller of the Tsukyoshii twins had a wild and dark look set in his deep green eyes, making the blonde host kind shrink back in fright from the dark aura emitting from the boy.

"Nana-chan shouldn't listen to Hika-baka-chan!" Hunny smiled encouragingly,"He just likes to argue, don't take it personally Nana-chan, he didn't mean whatever he said."

Sei bit her trembling lip,"You don't understand Hunny-senpai...you didn't...you didn't see the look on his face or hear the hatred in his voice." she sniffed,"he meant it."

Sai ran a hand through his hair and took in a long, deep breath,"Let's go, we're done here."

Kaniya nodded, pulling out her car-keys from her purse before giving the rest of the Host Club an apologetic smile. Sai let his worrisome older brother side take over, wrapping his arms aroundher waist and resting his chin atop her head.

"C'mon Sei, it's okay, I got him back." no one had the gaul to ask him what he meant by that, but no one questioned him and instead they believed that he was more than capable of doing whatever her had implied by his statement.

The three quickly shuffled out the door and to the car, Kaniya behind the wheel and the twins in the back. Sai held his sister tightly in his arms, her body pressed closely to his chest while he rubbed her back soothingly.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kaoru cried out furiously, punching his brother in the arm,"Don't think that i'll easily forgive you just because you're my brother!"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he got a good look at the determined glare his brother's eyes were set in. He turned his face away from the penetrating gaze of Kaoru, and instead focused on finding some ice for his throbbing lip. Sai had slugged him pretty good and he could already feel through the pulsating pain that his lips were on their way to being swollen.

"Why, Hikaru? Why did you say that to her?" Kaoru demanded,"What's your issue?!"

The elder Hitachiin twin began to shake, his eyes closed tightly and his voice was barely above a whisper,"I don't...I won't lose you Kaoru! This whole plan Sai has come up with is something I really don't want to think about..." Hikaru frowned, it was hard for him to express himself freely as he had just done, even if it was his brother it still hurt his pride.

Kaoru dropped his defensive stance, his eyes softening as the words sunk in, his brother didn't hate Sei and neither had he meant any of the words he had said to her. Hikaru had only said those things because he was terrified of losing his brother for good, which was truly a silly thing to worry about, Hikaru and Kaoru would always be together. "Hikaru...you won't lose me. We're always going to be brothers, no matter what happens I'll always be here for you."

"I'll always be here for you too, Kaoru."

"Well that's just fine and dandy but I really think you should go and appologize to Sei." Haruhi sighed, annoyed.

The twins whirled around to see the rest of their friends standing in the doorway, apparently eavesdropping on their conversation.

Hikaru nodded,"I will, but I'll do it tomorrow, I don't think Sai would really take kindly to me being around her at the moment, even if it is to say I'm sorry..."

Kaoru nodded,"Agreed, we'll let her get some rest, but you have to promise to talk to her tomorrow."

"I promise." The elder Hitachiin nodded, sticking out his pinky finger to his brother, who promptly entwined his own pinky finger around it.

Sai wrapped an arm around his sister's waist and helped her up to the door of their mansion, Kaniya was on the other side of her, glancing worriedly out of the corner of her eye at her best friend.

"I'm upset, yes, but I think I'm capable of walking on my own, Sai." She rolled her eyes.

He couldn't help but to smirk at her comment,"There's the Sei I know and love."

The pretty blonde grinned at the two siblings as they trudged a few paces ahead of her until they reached the large double doors to the mansion. She followed them in, almost running straight into the back of Sai when he and his sister stopped abruptly in the foyer, seemingly frozen where they were. Kaniya tilted her head, peaking over Sei's shoulder to see what had happened...her heart sank at the sight of Itaru leaning smugly up against the wall, in his hand was what looked like photographs, but of what she wasn't sure.

Kaniya knew there was about to be trouble, that much was for certain.

"Kaito, my dear friend, so good to see you again!" The shaggy blonde haired boy smirked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, _Dawson_, but you're no friend of mine." Sai grit his teeth, his grip on Sei tightening protectively.

The American clicked his tongue,"Oh really, that's certainly no way to treat your soon-to-be brother-in-law!"

Sai growled ferociously,"You won't be if I have anything to do with it!"

Itaru laughed humorlessly,"Oh, so you honestly think you can stop the engagement? You really are foolish, huh?"

Sei bit her lip and tilted her head back so that she could see Kaniya better,"You should go home Kani-chan...we'll call you later, okay...?"

The petite blonde nodded numbly, her eyes holding a strange blank look as she took in the scene before her one last time before slowly turning around and leaving the same way she had come in.

"What're you doing here, Dawson?" The eldest of the Tsukyoshii twin's spat.

"Well, I was just stopping by to show your father these compromising pictures that were taken of Sei last night and to get his opinion on them." His smug expression turned sour,"then your mother burst in and they both started arguing. They've been locked up in there for about an hour now." he jerked his thumb in the direction of Tsukyoshii Hideki's study.

Sei's eyes lit up at the mention of her mother and a tiny smile crept it's way onto her lips,"Okaasan's here? Ha! See she'll--wait--what pictures?"

The grey eyed boy smirked, waving 3 pictures of Sei and Kaoru on the beach in lip-lock. She paled and glanced side-ways at her brother, gauging him for a reaction, but he kept a stony expression in place, focusing on his ex-friend infront of him.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Yasai ambling lazily towards her and her brother, but when the fox caught sight of Itaru he instinctively let out a low warning growl, baring his teeth at the American boy. His ears were now laying flat against his skull and his fur was bristled as he stood protectively infront of Sei and Sai.

The blonde boy didn't seem all that impressed,"What's this flea-bitten mongrel? Is this what you call a pet?"

"Don't you dare call Yasai flea-bitten! He's much cleaner than you are, I'm sure." Sei retorted.

"Oh? Is that so, dear?" Itaru smirked.

Just then the door to their father's study flew open and a middle-aged woman with long burgundy hair clipped up messily to the back of her head stormed out with an angry huff. She stood at around 5'7", making her the same height as Sai, with kind almond-shaped hazel eyes. Currently her attire was casual at best, consisting of khaki cargo pants and a black tanktop, she was definitely an outdoors woman, as surmised from the lovely tan she had from being out in the sun for long amounts of time.

"Okaasan!" Sei and Sai cried out, running forward towards the woman and engulfing her in a bear hug.

Her angry expression faded into loving adoration as she took in her two children,"Kaito, Nanami, i've missed you both dearly!"

"We've missed you too, Okaasan." Sei choked, clutching onto her mother tightly, as if she was afraid that the woman would disappear if she were to let go for even a moment.

Tsukyoshii Sayu frowned, wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist and returning the embrace,"Nanami, your father is being an, excuse my language, asshole and therefore i'm taking you back to England with me."

The twins both exchanged looks before staring back at their mother, their jaws nearly hitting the floor from surprise.

"You're...you're taking Sei with you...?" Sai bit his lip, not sure he liked the idea of not being with his sister.

Sayu nodded sadly, her eyes locked onto Itaru who was now glaring heatedly at the older woman,"Well, it appears that to solve the problem I'm going to have to remove her from the situation until I can have a closer inspection of this marriage clause. But either way," she fully turned herself to face the American boy,"she's not going to marry you Mister Dawson, I'm sorry that you went through all this trouble, but you might aswell go back home and find someone else to take advantage of, because it's not going to be my daughter any longer."

"Sayu! You are not taking Nanami-Sei away, I am her guardian and I demand that you leave this house at once!" Hideki bellowed, his eyes narrowed into angry little slits.

She laughed, waving her husband's command off dismissively,"I am as much of her guardian as you are, Hideki. But i'll gladly leave, c'mon dear." Sayu found her daughter's hand and tugged at it gently before glancing over her shoulder at her son,"Kaito, you know you're welcome to come with us..."

The boy smiled sadly before shaking his head,"I can't, Kaniya's here and I can't leave her..." he frowned uncertainly,"you understand, right...Sei..?"

His sister nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from crying, and rushing forward to wrap her arms around her brother's neck, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm going to miss you, _niisan_!"

He heard her sniffle and had to fight back the tears in his own eyes that were threatening to spill,"I'm going to miss you too _imoto_, I love you."

"I love you too." Came her reply, muffled by his t-shirt.

Hideki and Itaru both stood there, identical sour expressions mottled their faces.

Sayu waited patiently as her children said their goodbyes, her eyes landed on the fox pacing around back and forth and she crouched down to the floor, motioning for the creature to come towards her. Yasai, recognizing her as the woman that had helped the twins care for him as a kit, bounded towards her, snuggling into her arms as she stood up, carrying the reddish-orange creature.

Sei wiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve before joining her mother and letting the older woman lead her out the door and to the limo waiting out front of the Tsukyoshii Mansion.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Three weeks.

Kaoru stared out the window of the 3rd Music Room blankly, not even bothering to act like he was paying attention to the young ladies who had designated him and his brother for the day. Although most everyone was used to his moping by now, with each passing day his depression grew deeper and deeper with the new thoughts looming that he may perhaps never see Tsukyoshii Nanami-Sei ever again.

It had been a total of three weeks, 4 days, and 6 hours since she had been taken away to England with her mother. He didn't argue that it had been a bad choice, he knew that her mother would take much better care of her than her father had, though he wished that she had waited before taking Sei away. Kaoru had been almost positive that Sai's plan would have worked, it was almost gaurenteed, it would have been put in to effect the day right after Hikaru and Sei's fight, but as fate would have it her mother had chosen that day to visit.

Since then Kaoru had slowly become nothing more than an empty shell, he couldn't pay attention in class and his grades were paying dearly for it, he shirked most of his responsibilites to the Host Club, and he all around just didn't seem to care much for anything anymore.

Hikaru watched his brother from the corner of his eye, it had devastated him to see his brother so down and depressed like he had been for the past few weeks and it seemed like nothing he or anyone else did would cheer him up. The eldest Hitachiin twin wanted nothing more than to wake up and to realize that the past month or two had been nothing but a dream and that Sei was still there and in a constant state of annoyance at the twin's for always messing around with her.

The Host Club bid farewell to the young ladies for the day and then slumped in their seats, exhausted from the day's work of being Hosts.

Hunny sniffled into his Usa-chan,"Tama-chan, when's Nana-chan coming back? I miss her." this had become a daily routine for the tiny senior, and everyday he received the same devastating answer.

"I...don't know." The blonde host king frowned, glancing over to the tall bespectacled boy for some sign, but all he got was a shake of the head.

Hikaru stood up abruptly, catching the attention of everyone in the room as his chair fell backwards from the sudden movement,"I'm sick of all this waiting!"

All eyes were now on him as he marched over to his brother, standing infront of the younger boy and pulling him up by the collar of his shirt,"Stop acting like this Kaoru! I can't take it anymore!"

Kaoru diverted his gaze to the polished floor.

"If you like her that much Kaoru...then go after her!" Hikaru growled,"Stop moping around and _do_ something about it! Go get her and bring her home!"

Kaoru seemed to think about this for a moment before frowning,"I don't know where she is..." his voice was hoarse from the lack of use and cracked as he spoke.

Hikaru rolled his eyes,"Ask Sai, he would know, right?"

"I...I guess..."

"No, no guessing, go now and get the address." Hikaru commanded, pointing towards the doubledoors, indicating for his brother to get a move on.

The younger ginger-haired boy bit his lip before nodding, grabbing his messenger bag and slowly stumbling out of the 3rd Music Room.

"If it was that easy, then why didn't he do that from the beginning?" Haruhi eyed Hikaru skeptically.

Hikaru sighed,"It's not. Do you really think he'd give up that easily? The first week he was begging at Sai's feet for the address to where Nanami was, but even her brother doesn't know. He said that his mother had several different residences in England and the surrounding countries and he's only been to one of them, so he doesn't even know where Sei is..."

"Then how is Sai going to give Kaoru the address if he doesn't have it..." Haruhi crossed her legs over one another.

"I don't know...Sai misses her just as much as Kaoru does, i'm sure that with the two of them working together they'll figure it out..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sei stared out of her bedroom window, watching as the rain poured violently outside, leaving runny streaks on the glass. Her eyes were glazed over, not paying much attention to what was outside aside from the rain falling from the dark grey sky. Absently she let her fingers glide over Yasai's soft, silky fur, which the young fox enjoyed greatly.

Currently she was home alone, apart from the maids, since her mother was a rather busy woman during much of the day, always having to run here and there, to this zoo to that veterinary clinic. There was always something Tsukyoshii Sayu had to do. Though Sei couldn't really complain, atleast her mother lived in the house with her and was actually there for part of the day, unlike when she lived in Japan with her father, who she would go without seeing for months at a time.

"I hope _niisan _calls me soon..." She sighed quietly, her brother's voice had always been a major comfort to her, those past few weeks were no exception. She'd often stay up half the night just talking to her brother on the phone, repeatedly telling him how much she missed him, Kaniya, and the Host Club.

Yasai made a strange noise that sounded between a delighted yowl and a purr as he nuzzled against her hand, begging for her to continue stroking his fur.

The doorbell downstairs rang and she curiously glanced over her shoulder at her bedroom door, vaguely wondering who it could be at the door. Yasai's ears tilted backwards aswell, trying to hear all that he could of what was going on downstairs.

Slowly, she placed the fox onto the floor and left her bedroom,"I'll get it!" the burgundy haired girl called out to the maids who were already busy doing other jobs around the house.

Hesitating, her hand rested on the doorknob for a moment before she slowly turned the knob and wretched open the door. Her heart could have stopped right then and there.

Before her was a completely drenched boy with familar ginger-hair and golden eyes, doubled over trying to catch his breath, like he had been running for quite some time without stopping. He glanced up when he noticed that the door had been opened and a huge smile twitched at the corners of his lips at the sight of her standing frozen in the doorway.

"K-Kaoru..." She whispered,"what're you doing here? How'd you find me?"

He straightened himself out, runnign a hand through his messy, wet mop of hair,"Your brother and I did a little detective work, but we found you."

Sei couldn't tell if this moment was real or not, so to make sure that she wasn't dreaming she pinched her forearm, wincing as the short shot of pain rippled through her. Her dull green eyes lit up once again, now completely full of life and she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Nanami." He stroked the back of her head tenderly before pulling away, smirking nervously at her confused stare,"I-I have something to ask you."

She took a step back, allowing him to enter the warm home and get out of the rain.

"I..er." He knelt down on one knee,"I kind of wanted to do this thie right way..." he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen and Sei wasn't able to contain her shock, gasping loudly in surprise.

"Will you marry me, Sei? Not now, of course, but after we get out of Ouran." He added the last part quickly,"I..I don't like the idea of having to share you, I want you all to myself, as selfish as it may sound. You're the only girl that's ever made me feel this way."

He bit his lip,"What do you say...?" he watched her hesitantly wondering if he had been too blunt. Kaoru knew that they were both young and under normal circumstances it would have seemed absolutely absurd for teenagers as young as they were to even be thinking about marriage. But he was afraid that if he didn't do this now then he might lose her to someone else, and that was something that he definitely could notlive through.


	18. Chapter 17

Wow, this chapter is unbelievably short, sorry for that guys but I just had to get this part finished and I didn't want the drama of the next chapter to start in this one because it'd take away from...next chapter and all that jazz xP

Well, I'm typing this from New York, where I now live and it's kinda boring so...i'll be taking the bus back down to South Carolina next week for a few weeks, so I won't beable to get a chapter up until maybe July or August-ish. Unless you're really lucky and I get time to type something up real quick xP!

So this story's going to end pretty soon, and I'm actually sad to say that because I've been working on it for so long and i'm proud to say that it's my longest story yet! And it'll actually be the first one that i've ever finished, so yay me! xD!

But once it's over don't take it off your favorites or alerts because I've already got a big idea for a sequel (which I've been itching to start writing!) so when I get the first chapter of that written and posted i'll make a quick note at the end of this story to alert you guys.

Anywho, that was long enough, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter even though it's really short!

OH! Before I forget! Special thanks to **LookOutShe'sGotAPen, aaaa2636, Haruka_Oujo, unknown_player, **and **last-blue_mage** for reviewing last chapter!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 17_

**S**ei stood where she was, shocked by what Kaoru had just asked her. Her mind was reeling with thousands of thoughts and emotions that didn't seem to want to disappear. She felt completely overwhelmed by the world around her and was so stricken by surprise that she had momentarily forgotten how to breathe. She was reminded of this necessity when she felt a very unpleasant burn in her lungs as the two organs demanded oxygen and she had to quickly make up for this by gasping loudly, taking in large gulps of air all at once.

Kaoru fidgetted nervously, still down on one knee infront of the burgundy haired girl that plagued his every thought. He was going out on a limb with the proposal here, sure it had originally been Tsukyoshii Sai's plan to get her out of the marriage with Dawson, that way they could pretend to be engaged for a few years to please her father and then formally break it off to marry whoever they pleased. That's what the original plan had been, however things change as do feelings. Hikaru had definitely seen it coming and he had tried several methods to make sure that it didn't happen. Kaoru had to personally assure his brother that nothing would ever break the bond between the two of them, they were brothers, bestfriends, two halves of the same whole, and that's how it would always be.

It seemed like ages of silence between the two of them before either of them spoke.

"Wh--wow. Kaoru I..." His lips twitched upwards at the sight of her gigantic grin,"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He felt like time had stopped and all that was left was the two of them, officially together at last! Kaoru was elated, absolutely ecstatic! Her acceptance of him and his proposal sealed the deal. Not only was he suddenly the happiest man alive but this also meant that he could be her knight in shining armor, rescuing her from the distress of the arranged marriage, and they'd ride off into the sunset on his trust steed and live happily ever after.

He jumped to his feet in an instant, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air, twirling her around in circles. Their laughter rang loudly throughout the hallways of her mother's London estate, causing several maids to come rushing out to see what was happening.

"Tsukyoshii-sama, what's going on?" A woman in her mid-forties with light honey colored hair in feathered layers and kind blue eyes asked.

Kaoru stopped spinning and set Sei back on her feet where she stumbled dizzily until she caught her balance. They both grinned at eachother making the three women who had just entered the room smile adoringly at the two teens. For three weeks they had watched sadly as Sei moped around the house, barely speaking to anyone except for when her brother called her, wasting the day away with staring out the window. It had broken everyone's heart to see their beloved mistress' daughter in such a depressing state, and nothing they tried would bring her out of her misery. To say the least, it was a very nice change to see her laughing like that with a smile so bright it could light the whole city!

"Nanami, honey, did something hap--oh! I see we have company!" Tsukyoshii Sayu stepped out of the kitchen, drying her hands in a blue dish towel.

Kaoru put on a charming smile and waved to the shorter but older woman. Sayu quickly dismissed the maids from th room and rushed over to the two teens, her eyes landed on the ring that was now on Sei's finger and her face exploded into a goofy grin as she swept both Kaoru and her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're happy again, baby!" The red-headed woman gushed,"This must be Hitachiin Kaoru that i've heard so much about!"

The ginger-haired boy cast his fiancée an amused smirk to which she shrugged to.

"Don't look at me, I haven't spoken a word since I got here."

"Oh, her brother's got a big mouth, he told me all about the secret love between you two over the phone when he called for directions." She laughed at the equally embarassed faces the two teenagers were making before her, their faces rivalled that of cherry tomatoes**, **they were so red.

"Okaasan!" Sei covered her face with her hands out of mortification while Kaoru coughed awkwardly.

Sayu giggled,"You two are so cute! Anywho, I'm just about to head off to the clinic so you better behave~!" the last part she said with a sing-songy voice while wriggling her index finger at them.

Kaoru chuckled at how red Sei's face still was from her mother's comment. They both watched as Tsukyoshii Sayu walked out the front door, sighing in relief once she was gone and out of sight.

"Your mom's pretty cool." He said after a minute of silence.

The emerald eyed girl broke into a wide grin,"Yeah she's--"

"Remember~! I've got eyes al over the houussee so be goooodd!" Kaoru and Sei both jumped, startled, as Sayu's face popped up in the window before disappearing again.

A few minutes passed by with the two of them standing silently in the hallway, staring at the window apprehensively, mentally preparing themselves if the older woman decided to jump out at them once more. Kaoru coughed to get her attention back onto him once he was sure that Sayu had actually left.

Sei shifted her gaze back to the golden eyed boy, her smile slowly fading which made Kaoru feel nervous all over again. "But...what about Dawson...?"

He sighed in relief,"That's it? Well c'mon, anyone who know's anything about the corporate hierarchy would know that the Dawson's are...well...hardly on the scale to begin with! However, the Hitachiin family is at the top of the corporate food chain, so to speak." He grinned,"when I spoke to your father he seemed very eager to call off Dawson's engagement and take up my offer instead, and honestly I don't blame him, it was a very wise decision on his part."

She rolled her eyes,"You Hitachiin's are so cocky!"

He laughed,"Oh? Take's one to know one, love."

"That's mature." She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing,"You said you've already talked to my father? ...how'd you know i'd say 'yes'?" Sei tilted her head.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, resting his forehead against her's. The curious stare she was directing at him didn't go unnoticed and he had the sudden urge to kiss those cute pink lips of her's. Kaoru mentally scolded himself, there'd be plenty of time for that later on now that she was finally his and his alone, at the moment he needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"I didn't...but I had hoped." He breathed.

"Kaoru?"

"Mm?"

"Let's go home."

"Sounds like a plan."


	19. Chapter 18

Hey everyone!

Here it is, the very last chapter of It's A Twin Thing! Can you believe it? After two years of writing this it's actually over, it's crazy xD! God...I started this the summer before my Junior year of high school...and now I'm starting my freshman year of college in less than 3 weeks!

But never fear! For there is a sequel on the way and I already have the first chapter written ^^! I'll have a little preview of it at the very end of this chapter, so yeahh.

A lot has happened since I last posted.

July 13th = Best. Day. Of. My. Life.

I went to this club in Albany called _Northern Lights_ and saw Escape The Fate (my favorite band ever) and Madina Lake, most amazing night of my life xD!

Wow, TEN reviews for last chapter? I love you guys so much! I'd like to thank; **xx3OH3xx**, **BlackRoseMuffin**, **KajiMori**, **Unknown_Player**, **Mitsuchan325**, **Killer_of_MarySues**, **KittyPersona**, **Haruka_Oujo**, **LookOutShe'sGotAPen**, and **S_H_I_N_K_U_S_H_I_R_A_Y_U_K_I** for reviewing the last chapter, it really means a lot to me to have the support of so many people!

This is the longest story I've ever written...and the first one i've ever seen through till the end too and it feels really good to beable to say that xD!

Anywho, let's go ahead and get on with the chapter, yes?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**It's a Twin Thing**

_Chapter 18_

"I know you want to go back and see everyone but...oh Nanami I'm just so worried about you going back to your father..." Sayu frowned, pulling her daughter into a loving embrace.

Kaoru put a reassuring hand on the older woman's shoulder, offering her a charming smile,"Don't worry, I'll take care of Sei and make sure nothing happens to her. If her --_father_-- starts trouble then she and Sai can both live with me and my brother."

Tsukyoshii Sayu pulled away from her daughter and for the first time since Sei had announced that she was going back to Japan all her worries drifted away with just one look into Kaoru's eyes. Sei's gaze shifted back and forth between her mother and Kaoru, trying to understand the wordless conversation they were having with their eyes. The amber-eyed boy's stare was intense and unwavering as he urged the woman to believe his promise. He would never let any harm come to Sei, it just would not happen as long as he was living.

The red-haired woman briefly closed her eyes and nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips,"Alright Kaoru, I believe you." Her wrist watch beeped,"Now you two best be off! Don't want to keep the plane or your friends waiting, now do you?"

Sei ran a hand through her hair and grinned,"Sure don't!" she kissed her mother goodbye and was about to follow Kaoru outside when she turned around and smiled,"Thanks, Okaasan." she clicked her tongue 3 times and waited for to hear tapping of nails padding quickly against the wooden floor, before Yasai bounded into view.

"C'mon baby, time to go home."

Her mother watched as her daughter lovingly scooped the fox into her arms and was attacked by a barrage of wet tongue-kisses. Suddenly an overwhelming flood of emotions overtook her, the strongest of which being that she felt immensely proud of her daughter.

The burgundy haired girl laughed, shifting the fox's weight so that he was being cradled like a baby in her arms,"Bye, I'll call you as soon as I get home, kay?"

"You better! I love you, Nanami."

"I love you too, Okaasan."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Your mom is a good woman," Kaoru mused,"she really cares about you."

Sei glanced over at him, a bright smile lit up her face and he couldn't help but to return it with a grin of his own,"I know, she really is amazing."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Sei leaned against him while idly watching the scenery through the veil of rain as it blurred by the window of the limo. The soothing lull of the rain acted as a lullaby and she felt herself drifting away to a place of tranquil serenity, somplace where Tsukyoshii Hideki and Dawson Itaru weren't allowed to step foot in. It was her sanctuary. She was almost completely immersed in her peaceful world when a deep exhale brought her back to reality.

"Kaoru?" She asked tentatively,"What's wrong?"

His golden gaze met her worried emerald stare and he shook his head dismissively,"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking..."

She felt her stomach clench with nervousness,"A-about what...?"

Her worried tone surprised him, turning in his seat to face her with a reassuring twinkle in his eye. He brought his hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear,"It's nothing bad, don't get upset please."

Sei let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

"I saw the relationship you have with your mother and compared it to the one you have with your father and I guess...why do you keep living with him?" His eyes held a pensive stare along with something she recognized as dread. Was he afraid that she'd change her mind and stay with her mother afterall?

"Well, when we were little it was because Sai didn't want to be away from Kaniya so we stayed with him. Or rather, we stayed at his place since he's rarely ever home anyway so we didn't really have to worry about being around him." She shrugged before letting a small smile gace her pale lips,"And...if I had chosen to live with my mom I would have never met you or the Host Club."

The ginger-haired boy pondered this for a moment, twirling a piece of her dark burgundy hair between his fingers and letting a coy smile spread across his handsome features,"Then thank God you didn't chose to live with the cool parent."

A soft giggle escape her parted lips at his comment, she was so unbelievably happy to be with Kaoru. It was strange to think that just a few measly months ago she and both Hitachiin's had been feuding, taking any chance they could to rag on eachother.

"Did you mean it?" She questioned quietly, startling the golden eyed boy for a moment as he tried to figure out whether she had spoken at all or if it had only been a figment of his imagination.

"_Nani_?"

"When you said that me and Sai could stay with you and Hikaru if our dad continued to bother us..."

He slowly nodded in comprehension, staring into her eyes with nothing short of adoration,"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, love." He cupped her cheeks delicately with the palm of his hands and brought her face closer until their lips were merely a hair-length away.

"I'd do anything for you, Nanami." He whispered, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes.

"I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you too."

Their lips met in a dance of ecstacy, they could feel the fire burning inside of them, clawing its way out in an eruption of passion.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Host Club was lounging around the 3rd Music Room after all the girls had left, discussing plans for the next few weeks. In other words, Tamaki was spouting off over-the-top ideas left and right to Kyouya, who along with everyone else in the room didn't seem to pay much attention.

"Ne, Takashi, do you think Kao-chan found Nana-chan, yet?" The loli-shota asked his cousin hopefully, taking a bite out of his strawberry flavored pocky and chewing carefully, waiting for a response.

The tall Kendo master nodded,"I'm sure he did."

That seemed to cheer the tiny blonde's mood considerably and he went back to enthusiastically munching on his pocky sticks. He went to take another piece from the box only to come up empty handed, a small frown etched its way onto his youthful face as he tipped the box up-side-down to try and shake loose a hidden treat.

"Waii~! It's empty!"

Without missing a beat, Mori pulled out another box from his bag and handed it to the boy, smiling when Hunny's eyes lit up and the tears that had welled up in the corners dried.

Hunny reached his arms over and latched onto Mori's waist, cuddling tightly into him,"Yay Takashi!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow in the direction of the two seniors, a small smile gracing his handsome features as he watched them interact with eachother. He felt a weight pull down at the cushion he was situated on by the window and averted his gaze to Haruhi, who had taken the seat next to him.

"You doing okay, Hikaru?"

The ginger-haired freshman shrugged,"I guess...I just hope they get back soon, it's boring here."

The brunette rolled her eyes at his comment,"You know you two can't be together forever,you need to take that step out of your little world and start living for yourself."

His golden eyes widened a fraction before he turned his face away from her to gaze out the window at the courtyard below,"I know...I'm just scared of losing him." he took a deep calming breath, turning back to face her,"Haven't I already taken that step by letting him go after her? It was hard but...if she's what makes him happy then I won't stand in the way of that."

Haruhi beamed,"It's going to be hard but that's what's going to help you grow. I want you to know that I'm very proud of you and the progress you're making." She stood and walked away to join Kyouya on the couch at the far end of the room, muttering something while keeping a blank face, whatever it was had made Tamaki stop in his ramblings and glide over to his corner of woe.

A dazed look overcame Hikaru's expression as he watched the short brunette, comprehension dawned on him,"Thankyou Haruhi..." he jumped with a start as he felt his cellphone vibrate through his pocket, quickly slipping his hand in and fishing it out. He read the name on the caller I.D and flipped open the phone with a grin,"Kaoru? You found her? Yeah I think I do...why?" he scrunched up his face,"I guess, alright see ya." He hung up and then search through his phone's address book for another number...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tamaki glanced up at Hikaru and tilted his head,"Who's he on the phone with _now_?" he directed his question to Kyouya who always seemed to know everything that was happening.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and replied before the bespectacled 2nd year could respond,"Does it matter? He's happy, whoever it is--Tamaki-senpai?" she blinked at the sudden disappearance of the blonde.

The tall, lanky blonde waltzed over to the ginger-headed 1st year, ignoring the annoyed glares that said boy was shooting him. "Is that Kaoru?"

"No."

"Sei?" He asked hopefully, inching towards the older Hitachiin who scooted away.

"No." Hikaru frowned,"go away."

Tamaki paid no attention to the rude comment and instead swiftly snatched the phone away and held it to his ear,"Who's this?"

"Oi _tono, _stop that!" Hikaru growled, jumping to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest while glaring at the irritating blonde.

"Sai?" He shot a confused look in Hikaru's direction, who was tapping his foot impatiently,"I didn't know that you and Hikaru were _tight._"

That was it. The golden-eyed boy snickered lightly at first before it became full on laughter. Tamaki stared confused, glancing between him and the phone in his hand where Sai's own bouts of laughter rang through the tiny speakers.

Hikaru choked on his laughter before both he and Sai spoke simultaneously,"Tight? What is this...the 90s?"

"How'd you do that?" Tamaki stared wide-eyed.

"Eh, it's a twin thing." Hikaru and Sai laughed.

The blonde's violet eyes got even wider and he backed away slowly, tossing the cellphone back to the boy who readily caught it and made a 'shooing' motion with his hands. Tamaki backed up towards the doors, staring in horror at the older Hitachiin, who sent him an amused smirk. The doors flew open at that moment with such a force that they knocked the blonde right off his feet, and he landed with a thud on the cool marble floor.

"Ow..." Tamaki groaned, rubbing at his sore face that now sported a fine imprint of the wooden pattern of the door.

"Nana-chan!" Hunny bolted forwards and flung himself at the girl that had just entered. "Me and Usa-chan missed you so much!" he buried his face into the crook ofher neck when the emerald eyed girl wrapped her arms around him supportively.

"Kaoru! Nanami!" Hikaru grinned, relief flooded him as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around them both, with Hunny being caught in the middle.

Kaoru chuckled,"I missed you too, Hikaru."

The older Hitachiin twin released the three from his arms and bit his lip in uncertainty,"Ano...Nanami, look I--"

"Sei!" The doors burst open again, knocking Tamaki, who had slowly started to regain his composure, back on his bottom. A burgundy blur rushed into the room and scooped up the young girl into his arms, swinging her around,"God, I've missed you so much _imotou-chan_!"

"Haha! I've missed you too, Sai!" She laughed,"Now please put me down, unless you enjoy barf on your face." That got his attention and he put her back on her feet, helping her steady herself before rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly.

Her emerald eyes met Hikaru's golden gaze,"Apology accepted."

Tamaki crawled away from the double doors, incase someone else decided to join the reunion. He quickly got to his feet and swept forward with a flourish,"My dear, dear daughter Sei! I am simply elated to see you again! You have no idea how worried daddy was to not have you here where he could keep a protective watch over you!"

Haruhi nodded blankly,"In your absense Tamaki-senpai has been almost intolerable to be around. I'm glad you're back to share the annoyance."

Sei paused, she knew that that was Haruhi's way of welcoming her back as the brunette, from what Sei had seen, wasn't one for sentimentality. With her not there it really wasn't too hard to believe that all of Tamaki's attention had been focused on Haruhi. Although that probably would have happened anyway as the oblivious 2nd year was quite smitten with the young brunette, even if he was in denial, hiding behind false pretensesand 'fatherly duties'.

"Haha, thanks Haruhi."

Yasai wove between Sai's legs, staring up at the freshman with big attention starved eyes. The boy laughed, reaching down to pick up the fox, kissing the top of his furry little head and receiving an affectionate nuzzle in return.

"Aw, did you think I forgot about you, Yasai?" The emerald eyed boy cooed,"I'll let you in on a little secret; I missed you more than Sei, scouts honor!" he stage whispered dramatically, earning a playful glare from his sister.

"Thanks Sai, that means the world to me." Her tone dripped with sarcasm, but he could tell that she was kidding by the playful quirk of her lips.

"Anytime, darlin'."

She giggled at their little inside joke, playfully punching her brother in the arm,"I thought I told you not to do that?"

Without missing a beat he smirked,"And I thought you would've learned by now that I don't listen to authority."

Sei quirked a brow,"When did I become an authority figure?"

"When you decided to kill my fun." He let out a long, drawn-out, dramatic sigh.

She rolled her eyes,"Someone had to do it."

Sai fell to the floor in an overexaggerated heap, clinging to his sister's pantleg and bawling his eyes out into the material of her jeans,"Why're you so cruel, sister? Why?!"

The amused stares she was receiving from the occupants of the 3rd Music Room did nothing to eradicate the growing annoyance she was feeling. Sei ran a hand through her burgundy hair that now reached a little bit above her shoulders before shaking her leg to try and get her brother to loosen his grip on her. However this only ended with his grasp tightening around her pantleg and his emerald eyes to fill with laughter at the irritated groan slipping from her parted lips.

"You're too easy, Nanami Sei." Her brother grinned, releasing himself and standing up to face her, swiftly dodging her fist as she made to strike him again. Sai laughed, wagging his index finger in a disapproving manner,"Not-uh, dear sister! Save that for the bedroom..._with Kaoru_."

That stopped her.

Her face turned a brilliant shade of cherry-red and she wished more than anything that she could just disappear on the spot. Embarassment flooded her senses, she reverted back to her childhood with the thought that if she couldn't see them then they couldn't see her, bringing her hands up to cover her warm face. The sound of her brother chuckling caught her attention, and he had called _her _cruel!

Kaoru was in a similar state, though he tried to cover up his embarassment with a series of coughs while attempting to regain his composure. He straightened himself out and made to wrap an arm around Sei's waist, lowering his face to her ear and smirking playfully,"Looks like your brother's figured out our plans for later..."

Hikaru bit back a bark of laughter at the sight of Sai's and Tamaki's horrified expressions, the two immediately went on protective mode and started forward to rip her away from his brother when the couple exchanged a smirk before tearing off out the double doors and down the hallway. Tamaki and Sai didn't hesitate to follow after the two,"Don't you dare touch my daughter, you fiend!"

"I trusted you! You lay one dirty little finger on my sister and I'll....I'll....I'll sic Yasai on you! Yeah that's right, 10 pounds of vicious fluff just for you!"

From a little further ahead of them they could hear the two snort from laughing so hard at the comments made by their pursuers, infuriating Tamaki that he wasn't being taken seriously. It was all in good fun for Sai, to be completely honest, though he had a feeling that the blonde beside him was taking this situation seriously.

The giddy feeling of adrenaline pulsed through Sei as Kaoru led her farther down the empty hallway, their shoes making soft clip-clapping noises against the marble floors. Soon they found themselves cornered by a dead-end at the very end of the hallway and they realized, through their fits of giggles that it'd be impossible to hide. Sei and Kaoru were terrible at being inconspicuous.

"Do you two even comprehend the _meaning _of being _stealthy_?" Sai quirked an eyebrow in amusement, his arms crossed over his chest.

Tamaki caught up a moment later, bent at the knees and gasping for breath from the exertion of the sprint through the school to catch up to Sei and Kaoru. He huffed for a few minutes to catch his breath before pointing an accusing finger at the ginger-haired boy who was trying to control his giggles and put on a serious face, failing terribly at doing so.

"You...you--step away from Sei this instant you fiendish doppleganger!"

Sei bit her lip in feigned uncertainty though she could still feel the smile twitching at the corners of her lips, and like Kaoru, she had trouble keeping a staight face.

"_Tono_, can't you see that me and Sei are simply meant to be? You can't tear us apart this time for we're leaving to get eloped! Next time you see your precious _daughter_ she'll be Hitachiin Sei!" Kaoru managed to declare seriously before his face contorted into a smirk at the blonde's face; a mixture of disbelief and outrage. Sai stood a little ways behind the Prince, holding his palm over his lips to stifle his own giggles. It seemed as if Tamaki was the only one not in on the joke, but why bother telling him when they could continue having fun with the situation?

Tamaki let out a horrifed shriek and stomped forward to grab the burgundy haired girl and pry her away from Kaoru,"_Elope_?! My daughter will not be corrupted by your filthy mind!"

Kaoru looked affronted,"Ex_cuse_ me? I don't appreciate these accusations you're making on my behalf!"

Sai brought his hand down to rest at his sides, adopting a serious look,"I will not stand idly by while you deflower my innocent little sister you scoundrel!"

The burgundy haired girl lifted an eyebrow,"Ah, don't I get a say in this?"

The three boys shot her an incredulous look before shouting in unison,"No!" and going back to their false glaring match, though in Tamaki's case it was all completely real to him.

Her brother's phone began to buzz in his pocket, distracting him from the task at hand while he fumbled with the device for a moment or two. His eyes snapped away from the screen once he finished sending his text message and met his sister's gaze,"Hey Sei, we gotta go."

She sent him a questioning glance to which he explained,"I told Kani to meet us at the house, and she's almost there and I want to spare her the awkwardness of having to wait by herself for us." He grinned,"Don't worry, you'll see them tomorrow."

Kaoru frowned now that the mind-game they were playing with Tamaki was over due to the fact that his girl had to leave, that's right she was _his_ girl,he felt a light pang in his heart at the thought of parting with her, even if it was only for the night. From his peripheral vision he caught the quick movement Sei had made as she turned her body fully to face him, he followed suit so that they were now face to face.

Sai made a disgusted face at the two before turning around, giving his sister and her new beau some privacy, which was more than what Tamaki gave them as he stood there staring with violet pools of confusion. Kaoru pulled her close to him, tracing his finger tenderly along her jaw-line before closing the distance, capturing her lips with his gently. Tamaki's face burned beet red and he quickly turned around like Sai had, burying his face in his hands to try and block out the image of Kaoru and his daughter.

When the two pulled apart Kaoru had a dazed grin lighting up his handsome face as he stared lovingly down at Sei who was wearing a similar look. Feeling a surge of impatience pulse through him, Sai turned around with a huff and grabbed his sister's wrist, dragging her down the hallway while shouting over his shoulder,"You can see her tomorrow!"

Tamaki whirled on Kaoru the moment that the burgundy haired twins had disappeared out of earshot and sent him the most menacing glare he could muster, however it wasn't very effective and instead sent the ginger-haired freshman into a fit of giggles at the sight.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The twins made it out to the courtyard in record time, though Sei was pretty suspicious that this was only because her brother was eager to see the beautiful blonde model, Kaniya. All the same, she admitted that she was pretty happy with the thought of seeing her best friend after those long 3 long weeks away.

Glancing up at the sky she noticed it was nearing sundown, apparently they'd stayed at Ouran much longer than had originally been intended. The sky was now a medley of oranges, pinks, and purples all splashed against a once blue canvas and Sei had to take time to admire the beauty. However she was brought out of her little reverie when she help her brother's grip tighten around her wrist and push her so that she was behind him. Confusion swam through her as she blinked a few times, peeking out from behind him to see...

She let out a loud groan.

"Dawson, what d'you want?" Sai spat from his protective stance infront of his sister.

The boy standing a mere 10 or so feet away grinned handsomely, running a hand through his already messy dirty blonde hair in an act of nonchalance,"Why Kaito, I have no idea what you're talking about, afterall, I _do_ happen to attend this prestigious academy." He gestured the the building behind them.

Sai narrowed his dark jaden eyes suspiciously on his ex-friend,"Quit the shit, Dawson, you're here for a reason now what is it!?"

Itaru placed a hand over his heart in feigned pain,"Ow Kaito, it hurts deep that you'd suspect me to be up to something foul."

Sei bit her lip as she watched silently from behind her brother's back, she noticed as he visibly stiffened, becoming angrier and angrier with each passing moment. To be honest she was feeling quite terrified at how quickly the situation was escalating and hoped someone came to intervene before the two boys broke into a fight. Her eyes darkened,"Maybe that's due to the fact that you _are_ up to something! Don't try to mask it with fake innocence, we're on to you!"

Itaru's fake countenance of innocence dissipated quickly as he chuckled darkly,"You know, Nanami-Sei, I was really looking forward to the marriage. Traditional white wedding with an extravagant flair, in time you'd learn to love me."

She snorted, taking a step out from behind Sai to come to stand next to him instead, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared pointedly at the grey eyed boy, "I don't give my love away to monsters such as yourself, sorry."

He pouted mockingly, throwing his arms up into the air as if to symbolize defeat but then his face marred into that of a malicious smirk,"You say that now, but darling I have other ways of making you see the light."

"More like the beast hiding in the shadows." Sai growled and the blonde regarded him momentarily before turning his attention back to Sei.

He took a step forward,"You know, love, I could have given you whatever you wanted--"

"--except for true love, which only Kaoru can offer." Sei narrowed her eyes,"Take the hint, Dawson, it's over."

The tall blonde boy considered this for a minute or two before the twins caught the devilish glint flash in his grey eyes and before they knew what was happening Itaru had pulled out a gun and was aiming it for Sei. His eyes were wide with malice and a disturbing sort of maniac laughter escaped his lips.

"You just couldn't leave things the way they were, could you?" He sneered, his lips curling back over his pearly whites in a sort of animalistic snarl.

The twins' eyes were the size of saucers, cautiously eyeing the crazed teen before them, fear gripping at their very core at the prospect of him going through with it and pulling the trigger.

"Now,Itaru, buddy, you don't want to do anything you're gonna regret in the morning...why don't you just put the gun down and we can talk this whole thing over, yeah?" Sai tried to reason, his arms slowly waving infront of his chest in a defensive manor.

The shaggy blonde haired boy laughed coldly,"Buddy? Oh so now we're friends, eh? It's a little too late for pleasantries, Kaito. Because of you and your slut of a sister I won't be getting what I want! I don't like not getting what I want, Kaito."

Sei bit her lip at the insult but shook it off,"Want? What was it that you wanted?",realization hit her,"You wanted my mom's company didn't you? I should've known that's what you had been after this whole time, I mean it was rather obvious that _I_ wasn't what you were after."

Itaru's eyes narrowed,"Oh _very _perceptive Nanami, did you figure that all out on your own or did you have a cheat sheet? Yeah, it would've been a great merger; the Dawson's Landscaping and the Tsukyoshii's Animal Health and Zoo Corporation. Think of how beautiful your zoo's would be with our landscaping expertise."

"Well, to be completely honest mom already hires the best landscapers in the business to take care of her land so..." She trailed off with a squeak when she noticed his hand trembling, fingers inching towards the trigger as his eyes narrowed into angry little slits.

"No more excuses, _Sei_, it ends here!" He growled dangerously, cocking the gun and pulling the trigger. At that moment Sai's grip tightened on his sister and they tore off across the courtyard to get away from Itaru, the loud blasts from the gun echoing across the schoolyard.

Sai was much faster than his sister could ever hope of being and was more or less dragging her along behind him as they narrowly missed the bullets that whizzed by, aimed for them, or more specifically _her._ He would _not_ let her get hurt, especially by Itaru, he had to get her to safety, he knew that much, and he had to do it quick because if he was starting to tire than she must've been exhausted already. As if to prove that his theory was correct, she collapsed behind him, unable to run anymore. He glanced over his shoulder, tugging at her arm furiously,"C'mon Sei, just a little farther, we don't have time..."

"Ha. You're right on that one, you _don't_ have time." Itaru stood mere feet away, his weapon trained soley on Sei,"Say bye bye."

Sai had no time to think things through as the bullet raced from the barrell of the gun, headed staight toward's his sister who was frozen to the ground. This wasn't happening, he couldn't live without his sister there by his side like she always had been, he just couldn't. He needed her. Quickly he shoved her out of the way of the bullet, just in time.

A sickening squelch was all Sei heard as time seemed to slow down, her head whipped to the side to see her brother sprawled out on the grass, his shirt quickly being soaked through with a sticky crimson substance. It took her a moment to realize that it was his blood, she hadn't been hit, _he_ had.

"No one hurts Nana-chan or Kai-kun!"

Itaru cast a glance over to where Hunny and Mori were standing in battle stances, shadows dancing across the tiny blonde senior's eyes as he glared threateningly. Itaru had no time to react as the two seniors rushed forward, springing towards him with great speed, instantly separating him from his weapon. He stumbled backwards before leaping forwards and swinging his fists blindly, his attacks were easily intercepted by Hunny who blocked and then landed a high jump kick to the boy's face, rendering him unconcious.

"I called my medical team and secret police force, they should be here in a matter of minutes." Kyouya informed, waving his phone around lazily as he kneeled down to assess Sai's wound. He placed a hand on Sei's shoulder,"I'm saying this as a professional and a friend, you need to remove yourself from the situation."

Her eyes were red and puffy from the waterfall of tears that were spilling down her cheeks in a never ending flow and her bottom lip quivered,"I-I...I can't l-lea-leave him," she choked through sobs as her body racked with shudders.

Kyouya groaned, massaging his temples before staring past her pointedly,"Kaoru, Hikaru, get her out of here."

Her head snapped up as she felt two pairs of arms gently lift her to her feet,"N-No! No! G-get off me!" she kicked her feet, struggling to break free of the Hitachiin boys' grasp but their hold was firm and they had no intention of relinquishing their grip on her.

"He's m-my brother! L-let me go! I-I have t-to make sure h-he's okay!"

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged concerned looks, their eyes mirroring each other's sadness as they pulled her away gently and led her over to the far end of the courtyard. Kaoru wrapped his arms around her waist protectively while Hikaru rubbed her back soothingly. Sei watched through bleary vision as the paramedics carefully loaded her brother onto a stretcher and rushed him to the ambulance, she wasn't allowed to go with him.

Tamaki sat down next to Hikaru on the curb and peered over at the burgundy haired host who was clinging tightly to the younger Hitachiin convulsing from the sobs racking her body. He couldn't believe what had just happened, Ouran wasn't a place of violence and to think that one of his friend's had been hurt by another student really blew him away. He'd be having a talk with his father later on about the security of Ouran, he'd make sure that nothing like this ever happened again. He just hoped that it wasn't too late for Sai, wishing against all odds that the bullet hadn't ruptured anything vital. The blonde shuddered at the rememberance of all the blood that he'd seen pouring out of the other boy's wound, no one could bounce back from losing that much....he shook his head to clear his mind. Sai had to pull through....for Sei.

"Haha! See Sei, I told you that if you messed with me you'd be out one brother!" Itaru cackled as several of Kyouya's personal police officers loaded him into one of their vehicles.

Haruhi frowned,"What'd he mean by that...?"

Hikaru growled,"Sounds like he was referring to a previous threat..."

Sei coughed into Kaoru's shirt and gasped for air through her sobs,"It w-was, h-he said that if I t-told anyone th-that he was such an ass-h-hole that he'd hurt S-S-Sai."

"So that's why you went along with it...you were protecting your brother." Kaoru grit his teeth, not at Sei but at the thought of that bastard Itaru threatening her.

Tamaki placed a comforting hand on the burgundy haired girl's shoulder, squeezing gently,"Hey, how about we get you something to eat, yeah?"

She shook her head stubbornly, sniffling,"I-I just wanna s-see S-Sai..."

Tamaki glanced up at Kyouya with a pleading pout,"Is there any way that we'd beable to go and check up on him in the hospital?"

Kyouya sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose,"Not at the moment, no, but I suppose she could be allowed to stay in the waiting room." his dark eyes cast the burgundy haired host a sympathetic look,"The only reason the paramedics didn't want her to ride in the ambulance was because they were afraid that she'd be hysterical and distract them from doing their job."

Hikaru stared up at the Shadow King with a look of astonishment etched into his face,"Well she has every _right_ to be hysterical! If something ever happened to Kaoru I don't know what I'd do!"

The burgundy haired host looked up, out of breath from crying and stared up at Hikaru and Kyouya with her puffy emerald eyes,"I-I understand what K-Kyouya's saying, Hika-kun, I-I wouldn't w-want to d-d-distract the paramedics from helping S-Sai." She wiped her runny nose with the back of her sleeve, not caring how disgusting that gesture must have seemed to the others,"Can we p-please go to the h-hospital?"

The shady 2nd year nodded his head slowly, his dark eyes softening a fraction at the sight of the broken girl and deep down he hoped that her brother's injuries weren't too severe. No one should have to go through what she was going through, he decided, especially not someone as kind hearted as Sei.

"I don't see why not," He spoke evenly, watching as Kaoru helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady,"We'll take my limo."

Everyone piled into the long sleek stretch limo quietly and spread out so as to give Sei some breathing room as the vehicle sped down the highway towards the Ohtori's private hospital. Hunny buried his face into the fur of the adolescent fox, but the others could hear his muffled sniffles.

The air in the limo was tense at best, a swirling whirlwind of emotions that fought for dominance among the eight teens, fear, grief, anguish, and the smallest sliver of hope that perhaps it wasn't as bad as it had appeared to be. Sei vaguely recalled hearing Kyouya mention that they had arrived but all she was focused on was seeing her brother again, she didn't even feel Kaoru wrap his arms around her waist to keep her standing upright.

"Ano...excuse me but...oh, Ohtori-sama!" The receptionist started but at seeing Kyouya stopped mid-sentence and blushed madly, bowing her head,"Are you here for Tsukyoshii Kaito?"

"Any news on his condition?" Kyouya pressed, his eyes hard and searching.

She swallowed hard and shook her head,"He's in surgery at the moment...but from what the doctors were saying it doesn't look too good..."

Kyouya frowned and nodded before turning around to face his friends who all held very solemn expressions, having heard the exchange between him and the receptionist at the front desk. His dark eyes shifted their gaze to Sei who had collapsed into another fit of hysterics at hearing what had been said, everyone was at her side within seconds trying to soothe her aching heart, but nothing anyone said was making any impact on her.

"Sei." He spoke softly, kneeling down infront of her,"Nothing's for certain at this point, don't waste all your energy on tears when everything could turn out right in the end, you just need to think positive about the situation."

The burgundy haired girl choked on her tears, lifting her head up a fraction to stare at the Shadow King, she was rather surprised by the somewhat kind words he had offered her,rendering her speechless with the exception of the involuntary cries racking her body. She couldn't control it anymore, it was like her body _knew_ what was happening and was acting on its own.

"I,er,th-thanks K-Kyouya..." Sei managed weakly, clinging tightly onto Kaoru's arm.

The group waited with baited breath for what seemed like an eternity when in truth had only been half an hour until a doctor clad in sterile white scrubs entered through the double swinging doors and scanned the room until his bright eyes landed on Kyouya. The _mother_ of the Host Club strode over to his employee and listened to what the man had to say, nodding a few times and adding his own comments here and there. The rest of the group stained their ears to try and hear even a snippet of what was being said, but to no avail, so they waited impatiently until Kyouya was finished speaking to the much older man.

"What'd he say?" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya ignored the ginger-haired freshman and instead knelt down infront of Sei again, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder,"He's going to be fine, they have him in ICU for the time being, they say he's recovering remarkably well and is scheduled to move into a regular room in the morning."

Sei's breath hitched in her throat at the good news and she flung herself away from Kaoru and wrapped her arms around the bespectacled boy's neck, murmuring 'thankyou' over and over again. To say that Ohtori Kyouya was surprised by her actions would have been an understatment, he was completely taken aback by her behavior that his mask slipped away. Awkwardly he patted her on the back, offering her a small twitch of the lips when she pull away and hastily stood up.

"Am I allowed to go see him yet...?" She asked eagerly.

He glanced behind him at the doctor who was standing in the doorway, smiling warmly at the group of teens.

"I don't see why not, but only 2 visitors at a time." The doctor spoke,"Don't be surprised if he sleeps through the visit, though, his medication isn't due to ware off until tomorrow morning. He's a lucky one, any higher and the bullet would have pierced his heart, any lower it would have severed several vital arteries."

He really _was_ lucky. Hikaru mused, grateful that the doctors had been able to stabilize Sai and fix him right up, he was going to be just fine. He cast a side-long glance to his own twin and felt a dull pang throb in his chest, if something like that had happened to Kaoru....Hikaru didn't know _what_ he would have done. His golden gaze landed on Sei who was rubbing at her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie, what she had gone through tonight had been immensely painful, he knew, and was extremely glad that it was all over...

Right before Sei and Kaoru could push through the double doors to find Sai the sliding front doors opened and in stumbled a flustered blonde. The petite girl straightened herself out and was about to run to the front desk when her sky-blue eyes landed on the teens,"Where's Kaito?! Is he okay?! What happened?!"

Sei whirled around smiled as brightly as she could,"Kani-chan! I was just about to go see him, they say he's really lucky to be alive and he's doing really well!"

Kaniya breathed a sigh of relief,"All I know is I got a call saying that Kaito was in the hospital in critical condition during the middle of a shoot for a commercial I was in and I booked it out of there as fast as I could to get here, I must've ran through atleast 6 red lights to make it here."

"You can come with me to see him," The burgundy haired girl smiled before remembering something and turning to face Kaoru,"You don't mind, do you?"

The golden-eyed boy shook his head,"No, no, you two go on ahead."

Kaniya and Sei simultaneously took in a deep breath, the emerald eyed girl held out her hand to which the blonde gratefully accepted, intertwining their fingers before pushing through the doubledoors and into the sterile white-wash hallway.

"This way please," The doctor motioned forward, leading them down the hallway, taking various twists and turns until they arrived at the Intensive Care Unit,"He's in room 203, please remember that visitation ends in 8 minutes, a nurse will come to remind you when your time is up." with that said the middle-aged man turned on his heel and strode down the hall.

Kaniya squeezed Sei's hand, both of them thinking along the lines of the same thing _now or never_. Biting her lip, Sei rested he rhand on the handle of the door, turned it and pushed the heavy door open slowly.

Inside the two girls were momentarily overwhelmed by the smell of anticeptic and the whir of beeps from the EKG and various other machines that Sai was hooked up to. Cautiously the two friends stepped forward towards the peacefully sleeping boy, an IV slowly dripping beside his bed and making its way through the tube and needle and into his body. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth so that he didn't have to strain his body in order to keep breathing. With a wince, Sei noticed light smears of blood on his cheeks and the blanket that was covering him, she suspcected that the bandages wrapped around his abdomen were bleeding through just enough to soak through to the cotton material keeping him warm.

"He looks so fragile." Kaniya whispered.

"I dare you to tell him that when he wakes up." Sei joked and the petite blonde giggled softly.

All jokes aside, the two stood side-by-side next to his bed staring somberly at the sleeping figure wrapped up in bandages and various wires and tubes. Kaniya released her hand from Sei's and exchanged it for Sai's sweaty palm, tracing undiscernable shapes along the smooth skin of his hand. Sei bit her lip, watching her bestfriend for a moment before tearing her eyes away from the scene, even if she knew that her brother was going to be alright it still pained her to see him hooked up to all sorts of machines with needles and tubes poking and proding him all over.

"Kaito, baby, when you get out of here I'm going to become your own personal nurse! I'll take really good care of you, I promise, hun." Kaniya whispered quietly to the unconcious boy, bringing his hand to her lips and planting individual little kisses on each of his fingers.

"Kaito, darling, when you get out of here I'm going to make sure that you don't take advantage of my bestfriend who is going to be playing the roll of the cute nurse." Sei grinned, shooting a teasing glance in Kaniya's direction who's cheeks were promptly set ablaze with a tinge of red.

A light knock came at the door to get their attention before a petite woman with curly chestnut hair entered, smiling apologetically,"I'm sorry but visitation has ended, you're more than welcome to come by tomorrow though."

The two girls nodded, bidding their goodbyes to the unconcious boy lying in the hospital bed before shuffling out into the bright hallway where they met with the nurse and followed her back out to the waiting room. The Host Club was still waiting in those hospital chairs that were uncomfortable beyond belief, Sei and Kaniya both cracked small smiles.

"He's gonna be okay, he's gonna be okay..." Kaniya let out a relieved sigh, hastily wiping at the moisture pooling at the corners of her sky-hued eyes.

Sei faltered a moment at the sudden appearance of tears in her best friend's eyes and bit her lip, pulling the tiny blonde into her arms in a tight embrace,"Don't cry, Kani, everything's okay. It's okay.."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, silly," She said finally,"I'm crying because I'm so...so relieved. God, I love Kaito so much and when I got that phone-call it felt like my world had just...stopped spinning and stood still. I don't know what I'd do without him, I couldn't _live _without him!"

The burgundy haired girl stared wide-eyed at the model who was still in her arms, not exactly sure what to say to something like that. She blinked stupidly before a massive grin spread across her face,"I always knew you were the one for Sai."

Kaniya beamed at the comment.

Haruhi let a small smile twitch at the corners of her lips, sure, half the time she wondered why she bothered to hang around all these _rich bastards_, aside from the fact that she needed to repay her debt, but it was touching moments such as these when she was proud to be among the few allowed within this inner circle of friends. Yeah, her life had been nothing but a crazy roller coaster ride ever since she got pulled into the Host Club, but in truth, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Sei stifled a yawn with the sleeve of her hoodie.

Tamaki tilted his head,"I think we should go home and get some rest, it's been a long day."

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Kaniya frowned and turned to Sei,"I don't want you to go home alone, how about you come and sleep at my house?"

The emerald eyed girl considered the offer for a moment, the thought of going home without Sai didn't appeal to her, it wasn't because she was afraid of her father or anything, more of the fact that it wouldn't feel right without knowing that her brother was sleeping just across the hall. She nodded her head, she didn't like being alone.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

For the next week and a half the two girls visited Sai almost religiously, they were amazed by the progress he had made in his recovery and it wasn't long before he was able to leave the hospital and go home again, though he was on strict orders to stay in bed and take it easy.

Tsukyoshii Hideki left the house to go on a business trip to Australia and wasn't due back for several months while he established a new branch of his company off in the land down under.

Sei sighed in elation as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the start of after school activities. She'd never been so glad in her life to be going to school and especially the Host Club, she'd missed everything about Ouran.

"Welcome back Sei-kun!" Her designates chorused with glee as she walked through the door a little late.

"Thank you everyone, it's so good to be back in the presence of such lovely ladies." She smiled charmingly, resulting in the swooning of the four girls at her table.

"Oi, Nanami-chan! I'm here to punish you for being late." Kaoru smirked, plopping himself down in her lap.

She winced,"Kyah, you're heavy...get. off."

Haruhi watched the exchange from her own table surrounded by a few of her regulars, she was amazed at how close they were as a couple but were able to keep it toned down while at Ouran. Her eyes wandered over to Hikaru who had appeared on the other side of Sei, wearing a mischievous smirk identical to his brother's. Then again...

"Kaoru did you hear Sei?"

"I did! I think he just called me...fat!" Kaoru wailed.

Hikaru shot a glare at the burgundy haired host,"The Howler Monkey's* throwing around insults!"

Sei knew he was playing, she and Hikaru had come to an understanding and he put aside his hostility towards her, but the comment he had made confused her without a doubt. Tilting her head to the side, she raised an eyebrow,"Whaa~?"

The twins snickered at her confusion towards their little inside joke.

Miwako cocked her head to the side a light tinge of pink dusting over her cheeks as she watched the scene play out before her, along with the 3 other girls sitting around Sei's table, she enjoyed seeing the Hitachiin's play around with the Curious Rebel.

And it went like this for the rest of the time that the Host Club was opened that day, the Hitachiin's and Sei teasing eachother over this and that, and the designates of both groups huddling together in fangirl bliss.

"The Host Club hasn't been this interesting in weeks!" Hikaru smirked, draping an arm around Sei's shoulders as the doors closed behind the last customer of the day.

She made a face,"What'd you mean by Howler Monkey?"

He paused, exchanging a glance with his brother before they both fell into a bout of laughter,"D-don't worry about it!"

Kaoru wrapped an arm around her waist,"It's an inside joke from a few months ago."

Sei didn't look too convinced but let it slide for the time being,"It feels like I've been away from Ouran for years, when it's only been a few weeks." she mused,"School's going to be ending soon..."

"Knowing them they've got something big planned for the end of the year." Haruhi chimed in lazily.

Tamaki swept in with an air of extravagance,"Right you are my dear Haruhi! Since summer's just around the corner, the Host Club will be hosting a Summer Fashion Show!"

The two girls exchanged glances before sending withering looks in the blonde Host King's direction, to which he deflected with his ignorance of their annoyance.

Hikaru let out a bark of laughter,"Well, Sei..."

"Welcome back to the Host Club." Kaoru finished with a grin.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

*The nickname the Hitachiin's gave Sei when they were visiting her mother's zoo.

And the hospital scene was kind of ironic, because I had been to the hospital to bring my mom in for surgery the day I wrote that particular scene. xD

And I just HAD to mention Kaniya running through redlights because while my mom was in surgery I drove me and my brother to McDonald's and on the way back to the hospital I got lost and ended up going through a red light (in my defense, the traffic lights up here are different from the ones down in the south :o )

Anywho;

Here's a sneak peak of the first chapter to the sequel; _**Here I Stand**_

_"Ano, Sei-kun? What're the Hitachiin's doing?"_

_"What else? Harassing Tamaki-senpai."_

_"K-Kyouya! There's ghosts in the Host Club!"_

_Tamaki buried his face in his hands,"I am ashamed, I didn't even know! I'm so sorry ladies that you had to witness a scene such as that!"_

_"Sei-kun and the Hitachiin's are trapped in a love triangle, ne?"_

**Please don't un-favorite this story now that it's finished, once I have the first chapter of **Here I Stand** posted up I'm going to upload a little note to** It's a Twin Thing** so you guys can easily be informed of the new story. Thanks so always being so patient with me and my eradic updates! I love you all so much**

**=D**


	20. Authors Note

Heyy everyone!

It's 2am here and I'm writing this little note to alert you that the sequel to _It's a Twin Thing_ is posted for ya'll to read and (hopefully, lol) enjoy!

Thankyou so much for your support, I love you guys!

-Kanika Meskhenet


End file.
